Crystal Hogwarts
by Trixie1029
Summary: Post-StarS/Pre-Harry. AU Timeline. Setsuna, oddly enough, finds herself accepting the position of professor of History of Magic at Hogwarts while Professor Binns is traveling. Of course this is Hogwarts, so something big is bound to happen. This year it's the crystallization of Crystal Tokyo.
1. Prologue

~Early Summer, 1989, Japan, Tokyo~

A lone feminine figure was watching the city from her room's balcony. A thousand thoughts going through her mind a minute. Her main thoughts were centered on her dearest friends. Most of whom were all over the world. Because of that, they didn't see much each other as much anymore. Except for Usagi-chan and Mamoru-san (who are sharing an apartment together), Hotaru, herself, Michiru and Haruka (when they weren't on a tour) who all still live in Tokyo. But they try to meet at least once a month.

'Six years…'she mused with a smile. It's been six years since everyone was all together. Six years since the Senshi powers were lost in the battle with Chaos. She didn't know when they would get their powers back, but she knew that in order for Crystal Tokyo to rise they had to have their powers. Since the last battle, everyone had achieved their dreams and found love in some form. Except her. Of course, she's has plenty suitors, but it's hard to get over your first love. Even if that person hasn't been alive for some thousand years.

Her next thought went to something more recent. A job offer, actually. For a job that she didn't really think she was qualified for. Yet, she was almost saying yes. She has nothing against children of any age; she had a job of a school nurse after all. But a _magic teacher!_ That was completely different. She knew about witches and wizards, and she knew how to perform magic without Senshi power. Luckily, the teaching position didn't require performing magic in front of a class or extensive knowledge of spells.

 _England… a little too far if something was to start happening here. Minako lived for a while, mostly fighting human crime, nothing that would really require Sailor Pluto... Thank goodness... Everything is perfect._

As the Guardian of Time, she could see everyone's past, present, and future. Except her own. She has no idea what she should be doing. This job would be something to do besides to worry about intruders breaking into the Space-Time Door. She couldn't transform, so she hasn't been able to access the Door. She was free to do what she wanted. The only reason she was hesitating was that if something were to suddenly to start up again in Tokyo, she would be too far to help. But…

 _There's no time to live like the present, ne?_ Setsuna Meioh finally thought.

* * *

 **A/N: Please check my profile for reasons why this is being re-uploaded.**


	2. Getting Along

~Late Summer, 1989, Hogsmeade Train Station~

Setsuna sighed. With the blessing of her Princess, along with Hotaru's, she had accepted the job. Noting, of course, that Haruka had to call from Australia (her knowing was courtesy of Hotaru's weekly calls) and tell her that this will do her good.

 _'See the world in person for a change,' she had said, 'and not from behind those stupid doors of yours!'_

Setsuna smiled at the memory. Haruka will be Haruka. And she wasn't going to be one who changed that.

She was sitting on a bench outside of a Scottish train station. She was wearing white long pants with a white belt and a soft orange tank top with a black short sleeve shirt under. All of her hair was in a messy bun on the top of her head. She had dyed her hair black so that people in England wouldn't look at her too weirdly. The hair colors in England don't have a big variety like Japan.

Without looking at her watch, she could tell that whoever this professor was she is supposed to meet was late. Just because she can't control time any more doesn't mean she lost her sense of time.

"Miss Setsuna Meioh?" a voice called. "Miss Meioh?" She turned to see a much shorter but older gentleman. He was a white haired with a hint of brown and was wearing dark green robes.

"Yes? I'm Setsuna Meioh," she introduced herself to the professor.

"Ah! Sorry for being late, I am Professor Filius Flitwick. A meeting with the Headmaster went a little over time," Profess Flitwick apologized. And Setsuna was glad that she had decided to learn English and a few other languages over the years.

"It's alright," she smiled at the man.

"I hope you don't mind if you Apparating to get closer to the town. From there we can take a carriage to the school," Setsuna hesitated when she saw Filius pull out his wand out of his sleeves, "First time Apparating?" Professor Flitwick asked, with a slight chuckled in his voice.

"Is it that obvious?" she gave a small smile.

"Well, we can side-long apparition," Professor Flitwick offered his arm.

She didn't know too much about apparition, but she knew it could be dangerous. She cautiously reached for Professor Flitwick's arm with her eyes closed.

For the next few seconds, she felt like she was in the eye of a tornado. Her body was spinning in every direction. Once they were done arrived at their location, she stood still for a minute trying settle her stomach.

"The carriage is just around the block," he said before they started walking.

She had never been to an all wizard town. And as they were walking, she saw unusual shop and stores' names. _The Three Broomsticks? Wiseacre's Wizarding Equpment? Zonoko's Joke Shop?_

The ground had small flowers scatted about on the ground. People were walking at different paces. Loud sounds were coming from the joke shop. Professor Flitwick slowed down when they passed _Dominic Maestro's_ , which appeared to be a music store. What caught Setsuna's attention the most was _Tomes and Scrolls._ It seemed to be a bookstore. And very busy one at that.

"Here's the carriage," Professor Flitwick pointed at a black carriage with headlamps on the front. She was looking at them skeptically- not at the carriage but what appeared to be in front of it.

"Um, is that a Thestral?" she asked.

"That is correct," he confirmed, "Only those who have seen death can see them. I and a few other professors can see them as well.

"Is it really a good idea to use them? Can't they be dangerous?"

"Yes, but our gatekeeper, Hagrid, has them tamed. We have yet to have an attack on a student. Most of them believe that the carriage is pulling itself anyways."

"Hopefully it stays that way... Magical life seems to be very different from non-magical."

"Indeed. Shall we go?" she nodded in response. And the two climbed into the carriage.

The whole ride was silent and Filius was fighting to stay awake. Prepping for the upcoming school has been overwhelming for all the staff members. Even without a threat of the latest Dark Lord, who has been dead for a few years.

Dear friend, colleague, and fellow Head of House, Minerva McGonagall, has been fretting over two incoming students: Fred and George Weasley. According to their three older brothers, two of whom were currently students, the twins are known for causing trouble. Given that their parents and brothers had all been in Minerva's house, it's practically a fact that they'll be in Gryffindor. Filius has been helping with her work, which is almost double of his. But it wasn't a big burden since it was helping a friend.

While Filius was trying not to fall asleep, Setsuna was creating her lesson plan proposal. She has limited knowledge of Wizarding history, and it wasn't enough to teach 14 or so different classes. The last professor for this post had taught mostly about goblin rebellions, giant wars, and the origins of wizarding society.

 _The Silver Millennium's history might be allowed. Some of today's magic is from the time period I believe._

The carriage finally arrived at a rusting gate. Behind it, loomed a magnificent castle, and three towers stood taller than the rest of the castle.

The gates slowly creaked opened. A man, with a long silver beard and a hint of auburn color hair, and a woman, whose black hair was in a tight bun, appeared.

"Welcome to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Professor Meioh," the man smiled cheerfully. "My name is Albus Dumbledore and I am the current Headmaster. This is my deputy, Minerva McGonagall who teaches Transfiguration and is a Head of House," the woman, now named Minerva, nodded.

"Thank you for having me here. It's quite an honor. I just hope I'll be able to live up to your expectations as a professor," Setsuna politely bowed to the professors.

"Come, you must be tired from you journey here. The students don't arrive for a few weeks, so hopefully you will get to know the other staff members in the meantime."

The four walked up the hill to the massive school building, while Setsuna asked how the school is ran. The students were grouped into four houses: Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Minerva is the Head of Gryffindor and Filius is the Head of Ravenclaw. The other Heads are Pomona Sprout, who teaches Herbology and the Head of Hufflepuff, and Severus Snape, who teaches Potions and the Head of Slytherin. A warning came from Professor McGonagall and Professor Flitwick about Professor Snape: he can be rude, a bit bitter, and very sarcastic.

At the top of the hill, in order to get into the castle they had to enter through glorious double doors. She was amazed by the details in the patterns. There were also four different simple drawings of a lion, snake, badger, and eagle inside a crest.

"Minerva, Filius, would you two mind going to the staff room to prepare for the staff meeting tonight? I'll show our new professor to her rooms," Headmaster Dumbledore offered.

Professor McGonagall and Professor Flitwick just nodded and walked down a corridor on the right. She waited until Headmaster Dumbledore waved for her to follow him up the main stairway. She tried to remember the path from the front door to her new quarters. However, there were too many different stairways and turns they had to walk for her to recall later. They had finally reached a painting of a three headed dog.

"In order to get into your quarters, you'll need a special password. The current one is 'Zodiac Wheel'. You can change it any time you want," he demonstrated by saying the password. "There is also another door, around the corner that leads to your office for students to enter. Another door is in your room that leads to your office for you privately."

The painting swung opened to show a sitting room with a dark color scheme. Two walls had bookshelves going to the ceiling; the others had windows or doors. A dark wood coffee table was in the middle of a burgundy love seat couch and two chairs. By the window there, a side table stood. A comfortable black chair was right next to it.

"There is a staff meeting at 7 o'clock tonight in the staffroom. You have time to settle before, of course. When you are really to leave, you can summon your house elf, Millie, to lead you. I hope everything is to your satisfactory," he said. And the Headmaster left shortly after.

Setsuna couldn't believe the quality of the room, a few pieces of furniture looked like antiques. There was a painting that depicted ocean scenery. M _ichiru would love this._ Setsuna smiled at the thought of her family. She went to explore the one of the door next to the table.

This door led to the bedroom. There was an oil-lamp on the nightstand, which wasn't lit given the windows were still letting light come in. The bedspread was a garnet color and pillows were white.

She was starting to get suspicious about all this. All these colors were her Senshi colors. _Does he know?_

Done with this room, she went through the other door in the sitting room. This one led to her new office. Her office had roughly the same color scheme as the other two rooms. The desk was a dark wood and a chair behind had burgundy cushions. On top of her desk was a folder. She skimmed the folder and it seemed to be pre-class preparation.

She walked back into the sitting room and decided to examine some of the books on the shelves. The first few were wizardings books that she couldn't quite understand. One book seemed to be about Charms and another was on the history of potions. The first one that caught her interest was Time, Causality, and the Quantum Theory by S. Mehlberg and Carolyn R. Fawcett. It seems that Dumbledore had done looking into her background and gotten books to suit her taste, which was a bit alarming since these were 'muggle' science books. She sat down to read the first few pages for only a few minutes, which easily turned into reading for about two hours. The only reason she stopped was because the time was 6:45.

Before she called the house elf to lead her to the meeting room, Setsuna checked for her new wand. The wand was a stiff 10" Elder, with a core of Dragon Heartstring. The wand maker, Ollivander, wasn't that surprise when she asked for a wand. But she put that thought aside for now.

"Millie?" she called. The next second, a faint pop sounded behind her.

"How may Millie serve her mistress?" Millie bowed very low.

"Please, no 'mistress' just call me 'Setsuna'," she smiled at the small creature.

"If that is what my mist-" Setsuna gave Millie a warning look, "If that is your wish, Miss Setsuna," Millie tried again.

Setsuna nodded at the second sentence, "Would you mind leading me to the staff room, Millie?"

"Of course! Millie lives to serve the great people in Hogwarts School."

When the two left the room, they waited to make sure the portrait closed properly. As they walked, she was thinking about her new life here. _I hope this goes well._

When Setsuna arrived in the staff room, there were already some people sitting in chairs around the room. She saw two familiar faces, Professor Flitwick and Professor McGonagall, but the Headmaster wasn't in the room. Professor McGonagall was sitting at a large round table in the middle of the room reading. Professor Flitwick was drinking tea with an older gentleman, or he at least appeared to be older. Two women were sitting by the windows talking and giggling. One of the women was fit and had spiky greying hair and the other was a plump older woman also with grey hair. Another woman, with vulture like features, was reading an old worn book in a corner away from everyone.

"Ah, Professor Meioh," Professor Flitwick looked up from his conversation, "it's good to see you made!"

"So, are you the next victim for the Defense Against the Dark Arts post?" the woman with spiky hair smirked.

"ROLANDA!" Professor McGonagall and the plump woman yelled. "I apologize for her behavior, Professor Meioh," Professor McGonagall added.

"I'm kidding Minerva," the woman, Rolanda, laughed. "But still, are you the new Defense professor?"

"It's alright, Professor McGonagall. I'm the new History of Magic professor," she smiled at the woman who reminded her of Haruka.

"But you're so young!" the plump woman commented.

"Really, Pomona, have you no tact?" Professor McGonagall scolded her friend.

"I guess you could consider a 28 young for a professor," she smiled at the two women by the windows.

"Well, at least we know that you have a chance of being around for a few years," the man who was formally talking with Professor Flitwick remarked.

"What do you mean?" she tilled her head.

"Silvanus is referring to a rumor that the position is cursed. These last few years it seems that we can't keep a Defense Against the Dark Arts for more than a school year. As surreal as it is, I'm starting to believe it," Professor McGonagall explained.

"I never knew that the great Minerva McGonagall believed in rumors," a voice behind Setsuna made her jump.

"Well it does appear we can't keep a Defense professor, Severus. Even you can't deny it," huffed Professor McGonagall.

A man, Severus, was now next to her and smirked at the Gryffindor head. He had black hair that went to his shoulder, cold looking black eyes, and pale skin.

 _He also looks young to be a professor._

He walked to the bookcase near Professor McGonagall, and picked, what looked like, a random book. He then sauntered over to the same table Professor McGonagall and sat at to read.

"Come Professor Meioh, you don't have to stand in the doorway," Professor Flitwick waved.

"Er, hai," Setsuna slightly blushed and went to sit with Filius.

She past the pair of talking women and heard the plump woman (Pomona?) say, "How can he be this cheerful all the time?"

"A Cheering Charm, no doubt. He is the charms professor after all," Rolanda mocked whispered.

Setsuna sat down and the other man Professor Flitwick was talking to spoke, "You apparently know Minerva and Filius. But I don't believe you've formally met everyone else. I'm Silvanus Kettleburn, I teach Care of Magical Creatures. The two women by the windows are Pomona Sprout and Rolanda Hooch, who teaches Herbology and Flying respectably. The lady in corner reading is our librarian, Irma Pince. And the young man who just walked in is our _wonderful_ potion professor, Severus Snape."

"Speaking of introductions, have met the new Defense professor, Minerva? If it isn't young Professor Meioh, then who?" Madam Hooch asked before Setsuna could respond to Silvanus.

"Unfortunately for you Rolanda, you'll have to wait a few more days to find out. And I won't say anything about that person until then. You'll just have to be patient," the Headmaster walked through the door, with shine to his eyes.

"Minerva was right when she say that you have an evil alter ego under that fatherly persona," Madam Hooch muttered.

"My own deputy turned against me. What has the world come to?" the Headmaster said dramatically. His deputy just rolled her eyes.

"What about the world, Headmaster?" another woman, with wavy brown hair in professional clothing, spoke.

"Oh nothing to worry about. It appears that not everyone is here yet. Does anyone might know where our missing staff members are?"

"Charity, Bathsheda, and Septima are coming tomorrow, Filch is somewhere in the castle, Hagrid and Aurora should be coming, and Sybill rarely comes down from her towers, so it's likely she'll be absent," Professor McGonagall counted off. And the Headmaster nodded and made his way to a seat.

Shortly after, two more people walked in.

"Ah, Hagrid, Aurora you finally made it," he waved them over.

"Sorry, sir, I was trying to get away from Filch's bloody cat. No offense, professor," a half giant man looked towards Professor McGonagall. She was very confused why Hagrid nodded to Professor McGonagall after insulting cats.

"I lost track of the time on the Astronomy Tower, Headmaster. I was testing some of the telescopes," a woman with a dark complexion similar to her own.

"Before we start the meeting let me introduce the three late comers," the Headmaster said, "The woman with wavy brown hair is our Matron and school nurse, Poppy Pomfrey. The man is the school gamekeeper, Rubeus Hagrid. And the woman with Hagrid is Aurora Sinistra, the Astronomy professor. Poppy, Hagrid, Aurora, this is Setsuna Meioh, our new History of Magic teacher."

"Can we please get this meeting started, Headmaster? I would like to get back to my laboratory," Professor Snape spoke up.

"Of course, of course. I now declare this meeting in session," Albus smiled at everyone. The other professors who weren't at the table reluctantly moved to a chair at the circle table.

"Given that some staff members aren't here, we can't do much. But we can get started on this year's budget. Nothing will be official yet," Professor McGonagall pulled out a scroll and read from it.

Setsuna saw Aurora Sinistra counting down from three to one on her fingers. _What's this all about?_

"I propose we use the money to buy new brooms!" Madam Hooch practically yelled.

"Right on schedule, Rolanda," Professor McGonagall smirked.

"Well, we do need new brooms. Or else our ratty old ones will seriously hurt a student because they can't be controlled."

"A valid point, Rolanda. Does anyone object to the proposal?" the Headmaster looked around. "New brooms are a possibility this year. Any more ideas?"

Madam Pomfrey was the next one to speak up, "If anything should happen like last year where half the school got sick, I'll need either more healing potions or more ingredients to make healing potions."

"Honestly Poppy what are the chances of that happening again?" Silvanus asked. "You have enough materials for the next five years already."

"Well then, don't complain to me when you get sick later," Madam Pomfrey snapped back.

"Alright you two, that's enough. Now moving on, if no one else has any more ideas, we could use the money for an extra celebration for the students," Dumbledore said with a smile, as if he's been waiting to do his ideas. "Moving on, schedules are next on the agenda. Does anyone have a finished draft of their schedules for this year?"

Some of the professors nodded their heads, and those who did gave Professor McGonagall a small stack of papers. Setsuna remembered seeing them in the folder on the desk in her office.

"Good. I think that's all we can do for now until the rest of the staff gets back. Meeting adjourned."

Everyone immediately started to walk back to their seats from earlier or sat down in an available one.

Setsuna walked over to the bookcase by Professor McGonagall's seat to browse. The book Hogwarts: A History stuck out to Setsuna the most. Deciding to read this to get an idea of the school and wizard history, she walked over the meeting table to sit down.

Though Setsuna was a Physic major, she does have an interest in history. The four most powerful witches and wizard of their time, Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw, and Salazar Slytherin founded the school. Each was the original head of their namesake house. The four worked harmoniously together for a while, but a rivalry formed between Godric and Salazar. Salazar wanted the school to be more elite when it came to choosing incoming students. Godric didn't like the idea and thought that magical blood was magical blood, there was no need for blood status.

Setsuna was about start reading about the Ravenclaw house when Madam Hooch sat next to her and started a conversation. "Assuming from your name, I guess you're not from English?"

"That is correct, both my parents, that I know of, were both Japanese," Setsuna explained.

"I've never been to Japan before. Are there any magical schools there?" Professor Sprout joined in.

"None that I know of. I was taught magic by an old dear friend," she half lied. "But I would say magic in Japan is a much smaller community. I don't believe we have any wizard towns. But there are a lot of vampires though."

Professor Sprout shuttered at the mention of vampires.

"Not a big fan of vampires meself," Mister Hagrid said.

"I sometimes believe there is an actually vampire here," Madam Hooch said.

"And who would that be?" Professor Sprout asked.

Madam Hooch smirked, "Severus of course. He may not act like one, but he does dress like one."

Ten pairs of eyes turned attention to the potions master.

"Are you implying there is something wrong with the way I dress, Hooch?" Professor Snape said in an annoyed tone.

"Well you could wear more cheerful colors, my boy," Profess Flitwick said.

"Black is my favorite color and I prefer darker colors, is that a problem?"

"Green is Minerva's favorite color, but she doesn't wear it every day," Professor Sprout retorted.

"Please keep me out of this," Professor McGonagall spoke without looking up from her book.

"Killjoy," Madam Hooch muttered.

She smiled as she watched and listen to the rest of the conversation continue. It seemed like everyone got along with everyone. To some extent.


	3. Sorting

**A/N: Thank you to** **Halley Vanaria,** **Suzululu4moe, and** **sailormoonserenity99 for reviewing. Thank you to** **DalekDavros,** **Halley Vanaria,** **bluestorm28, and** **sailormoonserenity99 for favoriting the story (and in some cases refavoriting!). And thank you to** **Armed Truth,** **Cissnei69,** **Princess Moonie of the Moon, and** **sailormoonserenity99 for following the story.**

* * *

~ September 1, Start of the Year Feast, 1989, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, The Great Hall~

The night of first found Setsuna sitting in Great Hall for the first meal with students.

She came a few minutes earlier than required with the only the Heads of House and Dumbledore-san already seated. She politely nodded at all of them before taking a seat towards the far end of the table. From her seat, she watched Professor McGonagall set an old ratty looking hat down on a wooden three-legged stool in front of the staff table. The professor left the hall and other faculty members filled the rest of the seats. The friendly Madam Pomfrey waved to her as she walked towards her. They had short conversation as the first group of older students came in to the hall. Professor McGonagall soon reentered the hall, which made Madam Pomfrey very excited, which Setsuna understood as soon as bravest of first years came in.

Professor McGonagall lead the young students to the end of that hall and stopped them right in front of the staff table. She broke away from the young students to stand next to the ratty hat.

And to Setsuna surprise, the hat opened a mouth and started to sing.

 _In times of old, when I was new,  
_ _And Hogwarts barely started,  
_ _The founders of our noble school  
_ _Thought never to be parted._

 _Bold Gryffindor, from wild moor,  
_ _Fair Ravenclaw, from glen,  
_ _Sweet Hufflepuff, from valley broad,  
_ _Shrewd Slytherin, from fen._

 _Now each of these four founders  
_ _Formed their own house, for each  
_ _Did value different virtues  
_ _In the ones they had to teach._

 _Said Slytherin, "We'll teach just those  
_ _Whose ancestry's purest."  
_ _Said Ravenclaw, "We'll teach those whose  
_ _Intelligence is surest."_

 _Said Gryffindor, "We'll teach all those  
_ _With brave deeds to their name."  
_ _Said Hufflepuff, "I'll teach the lot  
_ _And treat them just the same."_

 _While still alive they did divide  
_ _Their favourites from the throng,  
_ _Yet how to pick the worthy ones  
_ _When they were dead and gone?_

 _T'was Gryffindor who found the way,  
_ _He whipped me off his head  
_ _The founders put some brains in me  
_ _So I could choose instead!_

 _So put me on! Don't be afraid!  
_ _And don't get in a flap!  
_ _You're in safe hands (though I have none)  
_ _For I'm a Thinking Cap!_

A polite clap filled the Hall.

Professor McGonagall unrolled the scroll in her hand, "When you hear your name, you shall come forth and I will place the sorting hat on you. Almer, Ember."

A young black haired boy made his way, while fidgeting, from the back to the stool. Professor McGonagall gently placed the hat on his head. The whole hall was still.

"GRYFFINDOR!" the sorting hat broke the silence. And Almer was welcomed by the Gryffindors with a loud cheer. Setsuna realized that while she knew of the houses, she never asked how the students were sorted. _The hat must be able to view parts of students' future in order to sort them._

"Arbon, Hunter," a darker skinned boy confidently strides to the stool.

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

Professor Sprout and the rest of the Hufflepuff applauded from a middle table.

"Azo, Linwood."

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

Once again Hufflepuff cheered.

"Brightmore, Edsel."

"SLYTHERIN!"

The table to the far right, from the teachers' view, politely clapped.

"Brunwin, Brooke."

"RAVENCLAW!"

The other middle tables of students started to applaud.

Setsuna watched the event with intense interest. Overall, the new students were a mix of appearances: some were tall, some had dark hair, but they shared a look of uncertainty.

When there were only about 15 students left, Setsuna had realized that a number of students were sorted into Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw. _I guess every house has their year of students._

Focusing on the students again, she noticed that two boys stood out of the crowd of brown, blonde and black haired students. Two identical redhead boys stood next to each other with slight smirks on their faces.

"Weasley, Fred."

One of the redhead boys went up to the stool. Within seconds of the hat being placed on Fred's head, a shout filled the hall, "GRYFFINDOR!"

Two older boys, also redheads who are likely brothers, from the left most table stood up and cheered louder than everyone in the room

"Weasley, George."

The other redhead boy walked, well more like sauntered, up to the stool.

Like his twin, and apparent brothers before him, the same shout came out of the sorting hat, "GRYFFINDOR!"

Once again, the redheads at the Gryffindor table were the loudest. The last few students were sorted, mostly Gryffindor and Slytherin.

"Now that we're all sorted," Dumbledore-san stood up. Meanwhile Professor McGonagall placed the sorting hat and stool behind the staff table, and took her seat next to Dumbledore-san. "I have a few words for you, Tweet! Nitwit! Blubber!"

With a wave of the hand, amazing amounts of food appeared in front of everyone. Beef casserole, lamb, pork chops, stew, black pudding, mashed potatoes, and carrots were the main part of the dinner. Custard tart and chocolate éclairs were already out for dessert. Setsuna has never seen this much food. Even Makoto would only be able to dream of making this much by herself. Prior to tonight, the staff ate in the staffroom with much less food. _Usagi-san would love this. She'd probably be working on her third plate by now._ Setsuna imagined with amusement her future queen.

And in honor of her queen, Setsuna gave herself a hearty amount of lamb and mashed potatoes. She ate in silence and refrained from conversation as much as possible. She was still unfamiliar with many faculty members. But Madam Pomfrey attempted to talk to her, which Setsuna greatly appreciated. Both were fairly quiet in crowded settings, organized, and strict about enforcing rules. So they've got along rather well.

The feast came to an end with a speech from Dumbledore-san, "Welcome to Hogwarts to new students. And welcome back returning students. First, I would like to introduce you all to our newest staff members: Mister Alistair Hayes, our Defense Against the Dark Arts professor. And Miss Setsuna Meioh. She'll be filling in for Professor Binns while he is away traveling. Second, as always the Forbidden Forest is forbidden to all, students and staffs members. And as for tonight, I hope you all have had a most filling dinner, for it is time to go to your own dreamland. Each first year shall follow their house's prefects to their houses' common room," The Headmaster dismissed everyone.

300 or so students excitingly stood up. The first years were anxious to see their new living space. While the older students couldn't wait to sleep.

Behind the staff table, Madam Pomfrey led Setsuna to a room full of portraits: the teachers' shortcut around the school. No students knew about it, not even the Marauders, a group of students a while back, according to Dumbledore-san. Professor Sprout, Professor McGonagall, Madam Hooch, and Madam Pomfrey had invited her to a cup of tea in the staffroom before turning in for the night.

"I hope your first class will be a success, I would hate it if you didn't like your job," Madam Pomfrey said kindly as they were walking into the staffroom. The other three were already there talking.

"Well that depends on who you have first," Madam Hooch said.

"I believe it's second years Ravenclaw and Slytherin," Setsuna recalled.

"Not too bad, it's better than the Slytherin and Gryffindor third years I have first," Professor Sprout sighed.

"How much do the Gryffindors and Slytherins dislike each other?" she asked.

"We're each other's biggest rival, and typically we don't get along the best. Of course there are a few exceptions, Gryffindor and Slytherin being friends, siblings, or even lovers after Hogwarts," Professor McGonagall explained.

Settling in her chair, Madam Pomfrey called her house elf, "May."

With a pop a skittish house elf bowed, "How may, May, help the professors?"

"We would like some tea, if it isn't too much trouble," Madam Pomfrey politely said.

"What kind would the kind professors like?"

"Black tea, please," Professor Sprout said.

Right before the elf was to pop out, Setsuna spoke up, "If it's not too much trouble, I would like green tea."

"Of course, professor. May will be right back with the professor's tea."

With a pop, May was gone.

"Do you not like black tea?" Professor McGonagall gently asked.

"I've grown up with green tea all my life and it's my favorite. But jasmine is probably my next preferred."

"Green tea is also very good for you because it helps protect you against illnesses," Madam Pomfrey added.

"Poppy, do you ever stop thinking of health?" Madam Hooch jokingly asked.

"It's my job," Poppy flatly said.

 **POP!**

May was back with five cups of tea, four black and one green. "Here you go, professors."

"Thank you, May," the five women said simultaneously.

"No 'thank you's are necessary professors. May is happy to serve the professors of Hogwarts."

With a bow, May popped out of the room.

"So, Professor Meioh, what was your life like back in Japan?" Madam Hooch asked after taking a sip of tea.

"Um…well, I live with two of my friends, a couple, and our adoptive teenage daughter," Setsuna wasn't used to giving out information like this, but she sensed these women weren't malicious in their intentions.

"You have a daughter!?" the other four yelped. She realized that despite her true age, she appears a bit too young to have a daughter that old.

"Well…uh… her mother died when she was eight and her father died a few years ago. She has no living relatives, and I was a close friend of the family, so I took her in. My friends and I were already sharing house prior to taking her in."

"Amazing." Professor Sprout said. Setsuna, however, felt a little guilty for lying, but it was as close as she could get to the truth.

"This isn't your first job, right?" Madam Pomfrey asked.

"Right. My first job was at Hotaru's, my adoptive daughter, school as the nurse."

"Well, that explains why you and Poppy get along so well," Madam Hooch teased.

"What about life in the wizard world? What kind of jobs can you go for after school?" Setsuna change the topic.

For the next half-hour or so, the five women chatted about this and that.

Alistair Hayes had only arrived yesterday. They hadn't had time to get to know him. But that still didn't prevent them from talking, or gossiping in Madam Hooch's case, about him.

"I think he's the best looking teacher we've had as a Defense teacher in a while," Madam Hooch smirked.

"Do you ever look beyond looks Rolanda?" Madam Pomfrey teased.

"Yes, but right now all we know about him is that he's good looking."

"Sorry to burst you bubble, as the muggles say, but when Hayes came into the room the other night, it seemed to me that he couldn't take his eyes off of Professor Meioh here," Professor Sprout smiled.

Setsuna had no any idea what they were talking about, and it showed on her face.

"You mean you didn't notice?" Madam Pomfrey looked at her new friend in disbelief.

"No, not at all," she was now blushing

"Maybe this year won't be too bad. We get to watch true love blossom," Professor Sprout swooned. "It would be so romantic…"

"I'm not really interested in having a relationship," said Setsuna honestly. "Besides, my life is a little more complicated than most. If I were to find someone, I would like it to be someone I can relate to in almost every way."

Professor McGonagall, Madam Pomfrey and Hooch seemed to agree with her dieal.

"Well, I don't know about all of you, but I'm going to sleep. It is late after all," Madam Pomfrey stood up from her seat.

"I think I'll go to," Setsuna got up with Madam Pomfrey.

"We'll see you tomorrow," Madam Hooch said.

The two waved back at the others, and then walked out the door. When Madam Pomfrey and Setsuna reached the third floor, Madam Pomfrey said goodnight to Setsuna, whose room was on fifth floor. While on the third floor, Setsuna failed to see a black figure rushing down the stairs coming at her.

 **THUMP!**

Setsuna looked up to see whom she ran into. To her surprise, it was the potion professor, Severus Snape, if she recalled.

" _Sumimasen_ , Severus!" Setsuna quickly stood and bowed to Professor Snape.

"Watch where you go!" he, now standing up, snapped.

"My deepest apologizes, Severus," she tried to apologize again.

"Whatever. Now get out of my way. I'm not in a very pleasant mood."

She stepped aside quickly, allowing him to go by. Perhaps even in a more rush than before. She continued to walk her own way to her rooms.

However, after she had said her passwords and was about walk into her sitting room, she felt a tingling sensation in her left hand.

 _How odd…_

* * *

 **A/N: Thank you so much for reading!**


	4. The First Week

**A/N: Thank you to Halley Vanaria and princess serenity0822 for reviewing! Thank you to** **melomariana29,** **Estrela Polar,** **Aleucard,** **bowser3000000,** **Helena Light,** **Sand Kitsune, and** **aurora301 for adding this story to their favorites! And thank you to** **melomariana29,** **SUZITROUBLE,** **Aleucard ,** **Abeytu,** **bowser3000000,** **Helena Light,** **princess serenity0822,** **Sand Kitsune, and** **aurora301 for following the story!** **I hope I don't disappoint!**

* * *

~Week of September 4, 1989, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, 2nd Year Slytherin and Ravenclaw History of Magic class~

Setsuna was completing the final touches on the preparation for her very first class.

Last week she talked to the Headmaster about her idea for her curriculum. Though he was reluctant to let her teach about the Silver Millennium, he eventually gave her his permission. He reasoned that the students needed more interesting lectures in History. And even if the Silver Millennium might be just a legend, it would teach the students a possible source of wizardry; it would be a different kind of history of magic curriculum.

She planned out that she'd teach every year the same material. She'll go into more complex ideas and theories for the older students. Fortunately, she's only teaching first through fifth years.

Finalizing the notes for the second years, she was ready right as the first bell ran and students walked in.

"Good morning class. Welcome to your first day of History of Magic for the year. My name is Setsuna Meioh. You may call me Professor Meioh. Now, before we start, I will to take attendance."

Attendance took about 5 minutes. She put the list down and started the rest of class, "I have been told that you were learning about the goblins rebellions last year. Is that correct?" she paused. A few heads nodded, all Ravenclaw. A few Slytherin rolled their eyes.

Taking a deep breath, she started again, "I have asked Headmaster Dumbledore for a change in lesson plans. With the approval of the Headmaster, I will be teaching you all about the Silver Millennium." The last words caught the attention of everyone, Slytherins included. "Now, can anyone tell anything about the Silver Millennium?"

One Ravenclaw raised her hand, Mary White, "Yes, Miss White?"

"The Silver Millennium had life on Earth and the other planets in the solar system. All the way to Pluto, I think."

"Perfect place to start us, Miss White. I want you all to take notes of the following, as it could appear on a quiz," Setsuna said. "Yes, the Silver Millennium not only involved Earth having life, but all nine planets in our solar system."

At this she got a few puzzled looks. Setsuna elaborated, "There was a humanoid population on each planet. But due to external and internal danger and corruptoin, the royal families were granted power, both magical and polical, to act as the planet's main protector. Overtime, it became tradition for the royal families to have daughter heirs, who controlled the planet's power. The princesses would act as protecters while the queens and kings acted as ambassador in the the Silver Millennium court.

"The Silver Millennium court consisted of eight planets, Mercury, Venus, Mars, Jupiter, Uranus, Neptune, Saturn, and Pluto, and Earth's moon. Before the court's time, the eight planets were in constant magical combat. It wasn't necessarily wartime, but the planets constantly faught over who dictates the standard magic use. But Queen Serenity arrived from a distance land and founded a new kingdom on Earth's moon. Instead of making her kingdom a new competitor with the eight feuding planets, one by one Queen Serenity made friends with the eight planets with similar magic. And so, the Silver Millennium court was created to maintain peace with the magical planets.

"Earth, however was not involve directly in the alliance, because their magic was different from the magic the court's. For example, their magic couldn't allow them to live for thousands of years. The average life span for everyone else was around two thousand years.

"The people of the Earth were jealous of the court. They wondered why they had such long life span, even though some of them were from Earth. As a Mercurian scientist later discovered, Earth's core refused to accept the court's magic. So take a family who lived on Jupiter for generations, they would have and use the court's magic. But if later offsprings and subsequence generation lived on Earth, eventually they absorb the same resisted for magic from Earth. The same goes for if a family from Earth spent generations on, let's say Mars. They could extend their lifespan for a few more hundred years.

"But without this knowledge, the court and moon couldn't do anything to fix the resistance. And it wasn't part of the culture to spend much time on Earth if you weren't from there, so no one developed Earth's magical resistance. So in order to keep peace with Earth, and to have another source of magic, indirectly, in the court, the moon kingdom helped and protected earth people to live more comfortably.

 **BRING!**

"Homework is a summarization of the textbook's first chapter, due Wednesday. That is all."

Within a minute or two, the classroom was devoid of students. Setsuna had let out a sigh. That went better than she expected. She had hoped it wasn't too boring. There was only some many ways to teach history. It was even harder to teach in a way that everyone finds exciting. But she guessed that history was just a subject that will always be boring in some students' eyes.

She savored the last of the few minutes of passing period, and then went straightened the classroom again for the next class.

 _Fourth Years: Hufflepuff and Gryffindor_

Contrary of what Madam Hooch and the others said, the Slytherins weren't too bad.

* * *

At the end of the week, her last class of the week (third year Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw) just finished. And Setsuna was ready to leave her classroom for dinner.

Dinner was uneventful like every other dinner the week.

Well, it _was_ until a loud rumbling noise came from outside. The sound vibration shook the whole castle. The ghosts started to fly around the Great Hall, the floating candles dropped a few meters, and the students became frantic.

The students were in the process of yelling and getting out of their seats until the Headmaster yelled, "SILENCE! The prefects will lead their house back to the common room with the help of the Head Boy and Girl, while the staff and I search the castle for the disruption."

The prefects and Head students, with quick feet, led the student body out of the Great Hall. And the teachers rushed in the room behind the Great Hall filled with the portrait shortcuts. Every staff member went through a different floor portrait, about two members per floor. Setsuna, Professor Snape and Dumbledore-san were the last ones left.

"I'm going to help Pomona checking the greenhouses," Dumbledore- san hastily spoke. "Could you two check the area around the Great Lake?" Without even waiting for the two professors to respond, Dumbledore-san already left through a portrait.

Professor Snape and Setsuna didn't say anything. The pair just walked together towards the portrait with three pigs. Immediately they were in a hallway leading to the courtyards. Running through the courtyards and to the Great Lake, Setsuna was surprised that the potion professor was able to keep up with her Senshi running. By no means was she as fast as Haruka, but being a Senshi does have its advantages from time to time.

Apparently, they won the lottery. Halfway to the Great Lake, there was an animal that appeared be a cross between a tiger and crow. The body, face, and pattern were tiger-like, yet it had the beak and wings of a crow.

While appoarching the creature, Professor Snape tried shooting stunning spells at the creature. But all that did was attract the creature's attention from whatever it was doing to them. She was nervous. She knew she could stop this thing as Sailor Pluto, Soldier of Revolution. Setsuna Meioh, half-blood witch, would have a harder time.

With all her strength, she tried to summon some of her senshi magic to transform. But nothing happened. Professor Snape, fruitlessly, continued casting spells at the creature.

Suddenly, from the corner of her eyes, she saw a purple sphere floating towards them. And as the light got closer, Professor Snape and the monster both covered their eyes in order not to be blinded. Setsuna, however, kept watching as the sphere got closer. Finally, when it was right in front of her, the sphere exploded. She felt warm and soft from the purple glow. A little bubble floated around inside the glow. It ended up popping in front of her.

"Hello Princess Pluto! It's nice to see you again!" She recognized the voice as Guardian Pluto, from when Sailor Moon became Eternal Sailor Moon for the first time.

"Guardian Pluto, what you are doing here? You're supposed to be at the castle," she cupped her hands for Gaurdian Pluto. Her smaller self stood in her hands.

"I had to come. Today is the day your powers start to return," Guardian Pluto paused, "to all of you."

"What do you mean? The others are getting their powers back too?"

"Not today, but when the future needs their powers, their power will be returned. And right now you're powers are in needed and I'm here to help advance your crystal," with a wave of Guardian Pluto's hand, her old heart crystal appeared. A small shine covered the heart crystal. When she could see the crystal again, it wasn't a heart anymore, but star shaped.

"Use this to turn into Eternal Sailor Pluto," Guardian Pluto said with a smile. "Say, 'Pluto Crystal Power, Make-Up!'"

 _Pluto Crystal Power, Make-up!_

* * *

Finally, the glowing died down and Severus could see once again. He saw the creature, which was as odd-looking as before, and figure of a woman. At first he thought it was Professor Meioh, but on a closer look, he realized that this woman was wearing a completely different outfit from any wizard or witch he's seen.

Instead of the traditional wizard wear, this woman had white boots that almost went to her knees. There was a little black line at the top of the boots. She had a black skirt with a grey sheer underskirt. A bow was at the back of her waist that went the ground. Her white gloves went past with her elbows. On her chest was a garnet colored bow with a black star crystal. Her sleeves were a transparent grey. The collar of the suit resembled a sailor's collar. The woman also had a black choker with a golden star in the middle. On her forehead, there was a thin golden tiara. In her hands a giant looking key staff. At the top was a garnet orb. _It's impossible to have green hair! Isn't it?_ Severus gaped.

"Who dares to interfere with the mission of the Black Moon clan?" the creature, for the first time, yelled at him and the other woman.

Standing straighter, if that was possible, the woman started speaking, "Protected by the planet of time, Pluto, the soldier of revolution, I am Sailor Pluto!"

 _Sailor what?_

"Ah, so you're one of the Sailor Senshi my creator warned me about," the creature growled. _Senshi? Creator? What the devil's snare are these two talking about?_

"And your creator would be?" the woman, now known as Sailor Pluto, asked.

"Why bother with the names? The two of you will be dead before you could remember," with that the creature flew/ran towards them. He began to shoot spells at it, but none were working.

"Chronos Typhoon," the woman whispered.

A whirlwind of purple energy came from her staff and went straight at the creature. The creature was only about three meter away from him when the energy hit the creature. It absorbed the creature, and left dust in its place.

He had no idea what just happened. He turned away from the creature's dust to face the woman, "Who and what are you?"

"I have many names, but you may call me Sailor Pluto."

"How did you destroy that creature? What kind of magic do you use?"

"You're a man of many questions, aren't you?" Sailor Pluto calmly smiled at him.

"Just careful who I talk to."

Before either could say more, they saw the rest of the Hogwarts staff running out the castle. She turned back to face him and Sailor Pluto said her goodbye, "I hope to see you again, Severus Snape."

She ran down the hill to the Great Lake, and then disappeared. And he was left standing there wondering how she knew his name.

"Severus!" Minerva's voice sounded. She was right behind the Headmaster, who led everyone else. He reached him first, but Minerva bombard him with questions, "What happened? Who attacked us? Where is Professor Meioh? Are you are right?"

"Minerva, I'm fine," he took a step away from her. "There was a creature that looked like a Chimera. But none of the spells effected it."

"Then where did it go?" Septima asked.

"A woman came out of nowhere, and her magic saved me. I don't know who she is or where she went."

"Do you know her name?" Pomona questioned.

"I think it was 'Sailor Pluto'."

"Where is Professor Meioh? She went down her with you…" The Headmaster looked straight at him.

"I don't-" he started.

"There she is!" Filius had walked in front of the group.

Lying on the ground right in front of the Great Lake was Professor Meioh with her eyes closed. Her purple robes were ripped and her hair, for the first time since arriving to the school, was down. Most of her hair was covering her face. So they couldn't tell if she was unconscious, or dead. Filius and Severus, being the closest to her, reached her first. Filius quickly felt for a pulse, "She's alive. Her pulse is a little slow, but it's there."

"How did she get over here?" Poppy looked at him.

"I don't know. After we approached the creature, a purple glow surrounded us. When the glow died down, I heard a cry, and that's when that woman Sailor Pluto appeared. The cry was probably Meioh."

"Hagrid, would you mind carrying Professor Meioh to the Hospital Wing?" Dumbledore looked at gatekeeper.

"No' a' all, sir," Hagrid gently, or as gently as he could, picked up Professor Meioh, who mumbled something.

"The rest of us shall go to the staff room and see what we can do to protect the school."

* * *

Setsuna felt someone picking her up. She was exhausted from using her powers. _Is this what Usagi-san felt like after transforming into Eternal form the first time._ When transformed, she could feel every time stream moving, and also could see very small glimpses of some. Setsuna's last conscious thought was that she seemed to lying down on a bed.

She, then, fainted of exhaustion.

* * *

After dropping Professor Meioh off in the Hospital Wing and persuading Poppy to join them in the staff room, everyone piled into the room for a debriefing.

And the Heads of House went to check on their students before coming in. By the time they arrived, everyone else found a seat at the round table in the middle of the room.

"Besides, Severus and Professor Meioh, did anyone see something of interest?" Ablus started. He hoped to quickly get this meeting done, and then check up on the students for himself.

"Nothing different from what Severus told us, but I think I saw the glow that he mentioned," Poppy spoke up. "I sensed a warm feeling from it. Like how you eat chocolate after you encounter a Dementor."

That comment sparked a lot of the other comments. Everyone started to talk at once. After failing getting everyone's attention, he looked over to his deputy, who started to bang the closest book she could reach against the table. Mouths shut after that.

"Thank you, Minerva. Anything to add, Severus?" he looked at the potion master.

"I felt something very similar to what everyone else had when the light surrounded me. It was a warm and loving feeling," Severus grumbled.

" Sailor Pluto was it?" Rolanda asked.

"That's the name she gave me. She just appeared after Meioh cried out. Her magic defeated that monster with one spell. The monster had called her one of the 'sailor senshi'," Severus explained.

"What did she look like?" Minerva asked.

"She was about my height probably, red eyes, and dark green hair-"

"Natural green hair?" Pomona had never heard of such thing. "Is that even possible? Could she be a Metamorphmagus?"

"I wouldn't be surprised but I know what I saw."

"What about the monster? Did it say anything about its own identity?" the Headmaster pushed.

"It said that it took order from the 'Black Moon clan', I believe. And that it had a creator."

 _So it was an_ artificial _creature?_ The Headmaster held the thought for a moment. "Irma, do you think you'll be able to search the library for this group?" he looked over to the librarian. She simply nodded.

"But this still doesn't answer how we should protect the school and students, Albus," Bathsheda pointed out.

"Given that we don't know much about them, I don't really see how we could protect the castle. It's risky, but I think we should wait a while and see what happens," Filius said being a voice of reason. "But of course it's ultimately up to you, Albus."

"I would have to agree with you Filius. What Severus has described, this creature doesn't seem to take damage with our magic. But it still would be preferred to have some kind of protection. We'll just have to be ready if or when another creature attacks," he reasoned. "We'll just have to be very careful for a while."

* * *

As the first hour mark of the meeting was passing, Setsuna started to wake. Though her vision was blurry, she could make out Mister Hagird's figure, and it looked like he was dozing off.

"Mister Hagrid?" she groggily mumbled.

"Aye, Professor Meioh, i's me. Do yeh remember wha' happened?"

"Barely… I remember going to the Great Lake, and then a glow. That's all. I guess I passed out during the glow."

"We should go 'er Professor Dumbledore, now," he stood up. "Do yeh 'hink yeh can walk 'er 'he s'affroom?"

"I believe so," she swung her legs over the edge of the bed and too quickly stood up. Momentarily she lost her balance.

With the help of Mister Hagrid, the two slowly and steadily made it to the staffroom. The others were talking about what the creature was and whom it took orders from.

"Ah, Professor Meioh! I'm glad to see you're alright," Dumbledore-san smiled at her.

"Thank you," she said as she took a seat next to Hagrid and Poppy.

"Do you remember what was happening during or after the glow?" Professor Snape asked looking directly into her eyes.

Inwardly grimacing, she calmly answered, "I don't remember much, just a warm glow, then a force pulling me out of the glow. I guess the force knocked me out."

"Do you recall a woman Sailor Pluto?"

"I fear I don't."

"So it would appear we don't have much to go on with these new appearances," Dumbledore-san slowly said. "We will just have to protect the students and be careful for now. Now, it's starting to get late, so good night to you all."

Dumbledore-san rose from his seat and waved a final good-bye to everyone. Setsuna started to look around the room at the other staff members. Professor McGonagall was rubbing her temples and looking tired. Professor Sprout was fiddling with the ends of her scarf. Poppy had summoned a cup of tea a while back, now she was staring into it. Madam Hooch, Professor Burbage, Vector, and Sinistra were all quietly talking. Both Professor Flitwick and Madam Pince had summoned books to read, though Setsuna doubted that they could focus on what they were reading. Professor Snape was looking at his hands. When she looked at Professor Hayes, his eyes were blank, as if he was looking but not seeing. She was a bit startled by his emotionlessness. She nodded politely to say her good-nights and quietly walked out of the staffroom. Mister Hagrid had left moments before, and she could still hear faint footsteps walking towards the main doors.

She started to slowly walk the other way, up to the fifth floor. However, when she was about to turn a corner to access the stairs that lead to the third floor, Professor Snape appeared. _How did he do that? He was just in the staff room…_

"Professor Meioh, may I have a word?" he insistently asked and she couldn't say no.

"What about?" she tilted her head. She was slightly concerned that this man. He could figure out who she is.

"Though the conversation is starting to become redundant, I would like to talk to you privately about tonight."

Two weeks and one monster and her secret could already out. "My office or yours?"

"Your office. We'd have a higher chance of being bothered by a student going to my office."

Setsuna liked and was used to silence, but this was suffocating. The closer the two got to her office, the more nervous she was. In all her living years, not once has she told an outsider her secret; let alone had anyone figured it out. Cleverly placed memory magic prevented that.

When they finally did reach her office door, she slowly opened it and let Professor Snape walk in first. "Tea?" she offered before he could say anything.

"No. I don't plan to stay long," he replied abruptly.

"Okay. Will you not take a seat then?"

This time he did comply and say down to the nearest chair to the door. "I'll get straight to the point Professor Meioh. After hearing one of the new professors would be from Japan, I studied a bit on the language and culture. One word I learned was 'senshi', meaning warrior. The woman tonight was called Senshi and not warrior, so I hypothesize that she's from Japan. Or at the very least doesn't have a British origin. This incident also reminded me of events from 10 years ago. I was staying in London, and I remember there being a blonde girl saving people. I believe her name was Sailor V? She had powers completely different from our magic. And she drove the Ministry crazy. They thought that this girl was exposing magic to the muggle world. These two, in my opinion, have shown using completely different magic than wizardry, so they must be related. And since one is possibly from your country, I believe you know more that what you say."

Not showing it, but inwardly Setsuna was, well… shocked would be an understatement, that she and the others had been so careless. Also how did Professor Snape piece this much together so quickly? Of course these were just all assumption, so she had the options to come clean or lie through her teeth. She didn't like either but the former was not an option no matter what.

"Well, I only know them by name. They've been in the local paper and news in Japan a few times. Sailor V was also in Japan for a while but disappeared. And I haven't heard much about Sailor Pluto before tonight," she hated lying, but it was to keep their secrets. "A friend of mine was once saved by Sailor V. But I've never got to talk with either of them."

The potion professor just stared at her. She was quite familiar with tactic. Haruka uses this on Hotaru and Usa to get them to confess to any misbehavior. The trick was to make the person so uncomfortable in their seat that they'll confess. Seeing her unfazed, Professor Snape gave up and stood up from the chair, "Well then, good-night, Professor Meioh."

She walked him to the door. Once she closed the door, she let out a relief sigh.

This was going to be a long school year.

* * *

Severus was surprised when Saturday's breakfast was halfway over and neither of the new professors had arrived. Setsuna Meioh didn't seem to be the kind of person who would be late for anything. Alistair Hayes, however, was another story. His whole being emitted the sense of mystery. He was about Severus' age so they would've attended Hogwarts at the same time. But he couldn't remember a Hayes at Hogwarts with him. And he had a strong English accent, so it wasn't likely he went to school outside of England.

Finally within the last half hour of breakfast, Professor Meioh made an appearance.

* * *

Sunlight was sneaking into Setsuna's room through the crack of her bedroom's shades. Opening her eyes just a bit, she saw that almost 8:30. _I'm late!_ Jumping out of bed, putting on dark grey robes, and pinning all her hair up in a messy bun, she was out the door running to catch the last half hour of breakfast.

Walking into the Great Hall, she saw Dumbledore-san and his deputy, Professor Snape and Flitwick at the head table. A few students were still sitting at the tables leisurely eating. She quietly slipped into the seat next to Professor McGonagall. Setsuna placed a few sausages and some eggs onto her plate. Then laid her head onto the table.

"Tired from last night?" Professor McGonagall asked.

"I couldn't sleep."

"Over thinking about what happened?" the older woman empathically asked.

"Something like that. Professor Snape came to talk me after the meeting in my office. He mentioned that this isn't the first time someone like Sailor Pluto has appeared here."

"Hmm… interesting… Well anyway, you're lucky Poppy wasn't in the infirmary last night or else you would have never left that room," Professor McGonagall tilled her head towards the medi-witch, who joined the two.

"Setsuna! How was your night?" Poppy settled down

"Nothing eventful happened, if that's what you mean," Setsuna smiled at Poppy.

"Well I'm glad you slept in. After what happened last night, I'm surprised that not more staff members slept in. It would have done them good if they had."

"Well hopefully we won't have to worry about a night like last night for a while," Professor McGonagall stood up to leave. "I have some grading I should've done last night. Enjoy the rest of the day you two."

* * *

Walking into her room, Setsuna pulled out an envelope from her robe pocket. As she was walking out of the Great Hall earlier, an owl swooped down delivering a letter. From the writing outside of the envelope, she knew Hotaru written the address.

 _Dearest Setsuna-mama,_

 _We would've written soon but we had no idea how to send letters to you. A Professor Dumbledore wrote to us a few days ago telling us how. Can you believe that wizards use owls as messengers! Well I guess you can, since you're at the school… Anyways, an owl arrived pecking at the kitchen window yesterday (or a few days ago by the time you're reading this). I thought that the owl was cute and I wanted to keep it. But Haruka-papa, who had arrived back from Australia earlier, freaked out when an owl appeared in broad daylight. Are messengers owls different from non-messenger owls? I thought owls were nocturnal and rarely ever flew doing the day, so how come these owls can? Could you find out for me?_

 _Nothing has changed too much since you've left. Minako-san was in Japan for a few days about a week ago. She, Usagi-san, and Mamoru-san visited us one day. Usagi-san told us that Mamoru-san propose! Minako-san and I screamed when they announced it. Michiru-mama said she wouldn't be surprise if you could hear us in England. The date isn't set yet, but it's mostly like going to be in the fall, says Usagi-san. Minako-san being Minako-san was of course wondering how were you, and if you've met any cute guys. But for now, I must pass this off to Michiru-mama and Haruka-papa for I must go to my lessons._

 _This is Michiru! We hope that you are well and that life in England has been treating you kindly. As Hotaru has already mentioned Mamoru-kun and Usagi-chan are planned to marry soon. But what Hotaru probably doesn't know is that, in October, I have a concert in London. So if you could get away for a day, maybe we'll be able to see you before Christmas. Haruka and Hotaru are coming too, of course. I'm also giving you an extra ticket so that you can bring someone from the school with you and to meet us. If you want of course._

 _Now, Haruka here, going back to Minako-chan's comment, have you made any new friends perhaps? Male or female? I hope you can come to Michiru's concert. It would be great to see you. Oh and Koneko-chan gave us a picture of all of us together to send to you._

 _Loving Family,  
Hotaru, Michiru, Haruka_

Inside the envelope was the picture of all ten Senshi at the Cherry Blossom festival about six years ago. she had forgotten all about this picture. Mamoru-san had taken it when they were all at the park's festival. Magically, she made a frame for it. Carefully placing the picture into the frame, she placed the frame onto the side table near the window. Enclosed with the letter was the concert ticket, the show on October 29. _Now what could those two be up to?_

Finding a piece of paper and quill, she wrote a response saying that all is well with her. And, of course, telling them to tell Usagi-san and Mamoru-san congratulation for her. And that if the headmaster allows her, they'll definitely see her and perhaps a colleague. She decided not to tell them of the attack yet. She didn't want to ruin the peace in their life. She'd only tell them when absolutely necessary or when she knows a little more. Whichever comes first.

* * *

Grading papers weren't as bad as some of the professors claimed it was. It gave Setsuna a sense of accomplishment when she finished them. After grading as many essays as possible for the day, she set down her quill. The students understood the materials, just muddled some details.

Seeing that the weather has yet turn completely winter, she decided to go out for a walk. _Perhaps near the Great Lake where the attack happened._

Putting on an outer robe, to protect her from the wind, she walked out her rooms' door and towards the courtyard. In the courtyard there were many students enjoying the weekend. Some students, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff mostly, greeted her with a smile. And she politely nodded to each one.

Just before the end of the courtyard, Setsuna spied three Gryffindor boys huddled together. Two of them were the red heads from the sorting. The other boy was, Lee Jordan, if Setsuna remembered correctly. She was torn between going for her planned walk and sneaking up on the boys and finding out what they were up to. The latter won, but it was purely out of curiosity.

"Mister Weasley, Mister Weasley, and Mister Jordan, pry what you three are up to on a Saturday like this?" Setsuna's presence obviously surprised the three boys.

"Professor Meioh!" the three boys yelped in unison. "What are you doing here?"

"I was just merely curious of what three young men would be working on a day like this. When, instead, you should be enjoying the day off. Now, if I've answered your questions, will you answer mine?" she said politely.

"Should we?" said one of the twins, Fred most likely.

"Only if she promises not to tell anyone," Lee Jordan smiled cheekily towards her.

"That seems fair. So professor, if we tell you, do you promise not to tell anyone else? Especially the other professors?" the other twin spoke.

"I promise," she was genuinely interested. According to Professor McGonagall, the twins were infamous for playing pranks on other people. They had yet to do any kind of prank at Hogwarts, but that might soon change.

Fred, or whichever twin originally spoke first, she honestly couldn't tell them apart, spoke, "The other day, I believe it was Wednesday-"

"No, it was definitely a Thursday, we had double potions," the other twin interrupted.

"Anyways," Lee continued, "these two were just walking to the Great Hall to meet me for lunch, a little late, I might add, when that caretaker stopped them for no reason!"

"I'm sure Mister Filch had some reason," she tried to defend her colleague.

"Well, he stopped us because he said we were suspicion of doing something since we were late to lunch." Twin one, as she was now calling them since she didn't know which one was which, said.

Twin two continued, "He asked Snape, who was walking out of the Great Hall at that moment, if Snape could take points away from Gryffindor just because we were a little late for lunch. And Snape did it! So we just simply want to show them what really happens when we are planning something."

"We were thinking of Bulbadox Powder on Flich's coat," Lee said smiling.

"We might include a Dungbomb, but also might save that for later," twin two said with a smirk.

"We plan to get Snape back at a later date," twin one added.

"Just as long as the effects aren't indefinite, I'll let this one side." Setsuna saw three smiles break out on the boys' faces. "But _just_ this once. If I catch you again, I'll also dock some points from Gryffindor. And just remember the consequences if you ever get caught."

"Alright!" twin one and Lee cheered completely disregarding Setsuna's warning.

"Don't worry, professor, we'll remember this," twin two said.

The three stood up and saluted to her, then walked into the castle. Leaving Setsuna to smile to herself.

* * *

Midway to the lake Setsuna spotted an enormous paw impression on the grass. She knelt down on the grass to get a better look.

"Based off the imprints and how deep they are, I'd say the creature you and Professor Snape saw was pretty big," a male voice sounded behind her. Whirling around to see who spoke, there was the Defense Against the Dark Arts professor, Alistair Hayes.

"Professor Hayes, what are you doing here?"

"Probably the same thing as you, looking to see if there are any clues to tell us what the creature was last night." Professor Hayes had walked up to her side.

"So have found anything?" she was very interested in this monster. It said that it was part of the Black Moon family. _Could Crystal Tokyo already be forming?_

"Nothing particularly of value of mentioning here. Although, I went into the Forbidden Forest during breakfast, I came across a most unusual flower. I'm not a botanist nor an herbalist, so I can't say what's normal. But I do know a few things."

"What did the flower look like?" asked Setsuna.

"The shape and petals look like an ordinary poppy, but I don't think there is such thing as a poppy with crystal petals," Professor Hayes reached into in robes. When he pulled out his hand, in it was a stunning light blue crystal flower.

"Where did you find this?" she had leaned closer to get a better look.

"There was a big rock-thing not too deep into the forest. And next to it I found a very small field of these flowers."

"Amazing," she uttered both in shock and slightly fear. _Crystals are forming here, is that why I got my powers back?_

"Would you like to keep it?" Professor Hayes stretched out his arm to Setsuna. "And in return you don't tell anyone else about this. I would like to research about this flower in private."

She nodded and delicately took the flower from Professor Hayes' hand.

* * *

 **A/N: I apologize for any grammar and spelling mistake. Thanks for reading!**


	5. An Invitation, a Deal, an Attack

**A/N: Thank you to** **PandaPuppet (it's awesome seeing you again!),** **Sacha933,** **Solaria Sunstone, and** **Halley Vanaria for reviewing. Thank you to** **Lauralkelley99,** **PandaPuppet,** **leafygreen16,** **Sacha933, and** **Cosmos89 for adding this story to their favorites. And thank you to** **mlp701225,** **usagifriend,** **smimfa,** **sirensoundwave,** **Lauralkelley99,** **PandaPuppet,** **leafygreen16,** **Sacha933, and** **Solaria Sunstone for following the story. I hope I don't disappoint!**

* * *

~Week of September 18, 1989, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, 4nd Year Slytherin and Gryffindor History of Magic class~

"This week we will be getting into the reason why the other planets would join an alliance with a natural satellite of a planet, and not say the actually planets. First we must ask, why do kingdoms form alliance in the first place."

The students, now more familiar to her teaching style, started to shout out answers of their own.

"Common good?" a male student yelled.

"For more power?" a female student shouted.

"Common goals?" an undetermined gender student yelled.

"All very good answers," Setsuna continued, "and all correct…in a manner of speaking. While the Silver Millennium may seem like a perfect fairytale, make no mistake, it was still a time of kingdoms where conflicts naturally arose. So what are some more ideas?

"Common threat?"

"Kindness?"

"To regrow a population?"

"For support?"

"For prosperity?"

Setsuna was overjoyed to see students who hated history and avoid her class now actively participating. She didn't realize how negatively students viewed her class until Poppy told her. _Even when I was a student, Binns was a bore. Not only was there no magic in class, he just read the textbook to us for 45 minutes._ To ratify that situation, she was sure to get students involved as often as possible, and the payoff seemed to be coming already. She waited for a few more answers before continuing her part.

"All very well thought out answers, and we'll be sure to cover them at some point in the course. But for now, we will be going through the reasons why with two of the key planets. Because, yes, it was an alliance with eight planets, and equal in theory, but some kingdoms were definitely more power. For the "weaker" planets, we will focus on them when we get to the unit.

"First we turn our attention to Mercury, who by all means was a perfect kingdom. Their technology allowed anyone to learn anything to any extent. Their scholars had access to limitless knowledge and kept gathering more. So why did a planet of scholars feel the need to join forces with the moon? The simple answer? To protect their people. Prior to joining the moon's alliance, their planet was constantly being raided for their knowledge and technology. But with the alliance's powers, the population was able to thrive and it became one of the most influential kingdoms in the alliance.

"Next, we look to Uranus, the kingdom with the best military. Mars and Jupiter followed close after, but even they couldn't complete against Uranus. While magic was definitely present in their ranks and warfare, they didn't like to depend on it. Everyone, from birth to the day they died, learned and practice combat. Physically they were the best and strongest. They had a good population, could defend against attacks, had decent lifestyles for the people, and reasonable, a rare trait, rulers and laws. So why did a planet of physical warriors who didn't depend on magic join forces with a kingdom who strength comes from magic? Uranus and its people feared a greater enemy. At the time, it wasn't common knowledge, but the outer planets and the moon knew of a greater danger that would take more than Uranus' strength to beat. It would require both magic and physical strength. The enemy was the embodiment of Chaos, which haunted Uranus for years before Queen Serenity pushed it away once Uranus joined the alliance."

As class was ending, and the bell about to ring, she gave out homework, "Due Thursday, choose a kingdom of your own choice and write 12 inches on why you think they'd join the moon's alliance. Write about any planet expect for the two we covered today. Dismissed."

* * *

Headmaster Albus Dumbledore sighed. Just a little over two weeks into the new school year, and the Weasley twins have started to cause havoc.

Given the stories, he had to give the boys credit for making this far into the year without a prank. The Messieurs Weasley said, when questioned why the misbehavior, lunches were a drab. And to spice things up, they cursed everyone who was in the Great Hall with the Jelly-Legs Curse (no doubt an older brother showed them the spell). Personally, and off the record, lunch was livelier in a better way. Professors Severus Snape and Minerva McGonagall, their head of house, thought otherwise.

Thus the two boys had detention with Flich for next two nights. Both boys, or monsters as Flich now calls them, had to scrub the Great Hall floor on their hands and knees. No magic. They were to report Flich's office at 6:30 and work until curfew, 8:00.

That all started on Monday. It was now Wednesday, and the twins had done another prank of placing Bulbadox Powder on Flich bed spread. And their friend Lee Jordan decided to join them.

Flich didn't want to deal with them, so he passed off the duty to the next professor he saw, who was Professor Meioh. The boys have detention later tonight.

But with two infraction in one week, Dumbledore has to write a letter home to the Weasleys' parents. The sigh earlier was for the response, more likely the howler, that was bound to come from Molly Weasley addressed to her sons.

* * *

Poppy Pomfrey usually loves to lounge in the staff room before dinner, given if there isn't any students or staff member that needs her attention in the Hospital Wing. Luckily, since the cold weather hasn't started up yet, there haven't been many people sick, which gives Poppy plenty of time to be in the staff room.

However, this particular time isn't the time where Poppy could just relax. Instead, Minerva McGonagall and Severus Snape were arguing about the upcoming Quidditch season. They've been arguing since they walked into the staff room, which was two hours ago. A few other staff members had almost came in, but seeing Minerva and Severus at each other made them leave. Poppy would've left long ago if it weren't for that Minerva and Severus were blocking her way to the door leading to freedom. And the staff members knew that if you try to interrupt them while in this mood you might as well have a death wish.

"Decent?" Severus questioned Minerva in a voice louder than he usually uses. "The members on the Slytherin team are superb and all equal to one another. Where on Gryffindor teams, the members are all slackers. The only one who has actually tries to win is Wood."

"What about Charlie Weasley?" Minerva pointed out. "He's just as passionate as Wood."

"True, he's passionate about the game, but you and I both know Minerva that he rather be out with Hagrid doing who knows what."

"Well we may not be as _passionate_ as you, but at least Gryffindor plays fair. Slytherins cheat right and left."

"Now Minerva," Severus slightly smirked, "you know what's fair and unfair on the field isn't up to you, it's up…"

Just as Severus was talking, Poppy noticed another person had walked into the room. "Setsuna! How has your day been?" Poppy had now completely ignored Minerva and Severus, who froze when Poppy spoke.

Setsuna gave Severus and Minerva a odd look, the two were nose to nose in a staring contest, and then went to look at Poppy to answer her question, "I've been actually looking for you Poppy."

"For me? Whatever for? Are you sick?"

"I'm fine," Setsuna sat down next to her, "But I just wanted to tell you that a friend of mine is performing at an upcoming concert and gave me a ticket for myself and a friend, and I thought that you might want to join me."

Severus was now leaving the staring contest to sit next to the window. Minerva, seeing that Severus went to sit near the window and being stubborn not to leave the room, decided to sit by the staff wardrobe on the other side of the room. Poppy ignored Minerva and Severus and replied to her friend's offer, "Would the concert be in the Muggle London?"

"Most likely, but my friend knows that the guest I'd be bring is a witch, so you wouldn't have to worry about that. The concert is in late October, so I've asked Dumbledore-san if we could both have the night of the concert off. And he said it was fine if you wanted to come."

"I'd love to!" she smiled at the younger woman. "So, who is this friend of yours?"

"Kaioh Michiru or Michiru Kaioh. She's-" was the only part of her sentence that Setsuna could finish before she got interrupted.

"The famous violinist!?" Both she and Minerva yelped. Severus just simply looked over to the three women. "Is she one of your housemates from Japan?" Poppy continued.

Setsuna only had time to nod before Severus joined into their conversation, quite rudely one might add, "How do you know such a famous person and how did you come to live with her?"

"I guess you could say we've always known each other. We met a long time before Michiru became famous. We started living together because I had adopted a friend's, who just died, young daughter. And Michiru and her… kindred lover," Setsuna paused for some reason, "needed a stable place to live. So the four of us decided to move in together."

* * *

"So," Setsuna half sighed. She loved being a teacher so far, except detention duty that Filch forced upon her, "given that I did warn you three about detention if you performed your prank, and the fact you broke the rule alone, has properly earned you three detention." If anyone were to look into the History of Magic classroom, they would see four people who wanted to anywhere but this classroom. "Tonight's detention is simple, since Professor Binns could no longer touch his books, they been collecting a good amount of dust. Your job is to dust the dust off the books I give you. No magic and you three will be in separate parts of the classroom. When you think you're done, come to me and I'll let you go for the night."

With a wave of her wand, Setsuna levitated the books off the shelf and into three different piles in three different corners of the room. The boys each staggered to a different corner of the room and began dusting. Meanwhile, Setsuna pulled out a fresh piece of parchment and a quill. She was now forced to write about the Black Moon family and the start of Crystal Tokyo.

She had planned to write the day Alistair gave her the flower, but she wanted to find more about the attacks before writing to the others. But she still knew next to nothing new and it was time to tell them.

 _Dearest Hotaru, Michiru, and Haruka,_

 _In my last letter I said all was well with me here in England. That's still true. However I do have some unenthusiastic news. A few weeks ago the school was attacked. The monster that attacked us was a sort of a cross between a tiger and crow. And it's working for the Black Moon Clan. As the creature was attacking me and another professor here (we were the two who found the monster), Guardian Pluto came to me and gave me my powers back. My powers was stronger than ever and I was able destroy the monster with one hit. Guardian Pluto also said that all of should be getting when the future requires our power. Hopefully that means that we all have a little more time with these lives without danger._

 _Also, another professor was wandering the school's ground a while back and found an unusual flower. The flower appeared to be a poppy, however its petals were crystalized. I have a feeling this isn't just all coincidence and that our future is coming. Faster than we believe._

 _Please don't tell the others about the attack, I would hate for them to worry about this. For now, we should be on the watch for any other signs of Crystal Tokyo forming._

 _Missing you all,_

 _M. Setsuna_

Right as Setsuna finished signing the letter, Lee Jordan came up to her desk, "I've finished dusting the books you gave me, professor."

"Very well, let's have a look at them," she stood up from her desk.

She and Lee walked back to his area, but not before he glanced at the parchment she was writing her letter on.

The pair walked past the Weasley twins, who started to dust twice as fast now.

"Hmmm…" she examined the entire book neatly pile nearest to her desk, "very nice job, Jordan. Your detention is over, you may go," Setsuna nodded to Lee. Then panned to look at the Weasley twins and smiled, "You might want to hurry Mister Weasley and Mister Weasley, curfew is approaching."

* * *

At 7:55, five minutes before curfew for first years, the Weasley twins finished their detention. And just as the clock came to 8:00, the Weasley twins were in the Gryffindor common room. Lee Jordan was waiting for them by the fireplace tapping his foot.

"What took you two so long?" Lee jumped up out of the chair. "I've been waiting for you two for about an hour now."

"My duster barely had any feathers, so I had to wipe the books with the sleeve of my robes," Fred showed his two dust covered sleeves.

"I was watching a man walk in and out the Forest from the window," George shrugged.

"Well, I still wish you guys were here earlier," Lee spoke under breath, not wanting the twins to hear. But they did anyways.

"Why does it matter if we got here quickly," Fred answered plopping onto the couch in front of the fireplace.

"You both grew up with wizard tales, right?" Lee asked rhetorically. "Well, have you guys ever heard of 'Crystal Tokyo'?"

"Can't say. Why?" the twin in sync said.

"Because when I walked up to Professor Meioh's desk, she was writing a letter-"

"To who?" George interrupted.

"I didn't see. Anyway, whoever she was writing to she said that they should look any signs of Crystal Tokyo."

"'Crystal Tokyo'? What's that?" Fred raised his eyebrows.

"Exactly what I want to know!" Lee pointed at Fred.

"Why not just ask her?" George pointed out.

"How can I ask her about something that I shouldn't even know about?" Lee retorted.

"What about Dumbledore? Surely he'll know. He's the 'All-Knowing-Dumbledore'."

"He might, but have you guys even heard of Tokyo?" Fred scratched his head.

The other boys shook their heads. George then spoke, "The name 'Crystal Tokyo' sounds like something out of a bedtime story, so it's probably not real. It could be something she and whoever she was writing is working on. Like a project name or something."

"True…but I'm still curious about this 'Crystal Tokyo'," Lee walked up the steps to their dorm room.

* * *

On that week's Friday, Setsuna was sitting in the staff room by the window watching raindrops hitting the window. She was about half hour early for the staff meeting, but she finished the grading all the papers that she had. So with nothing to do, she was sitting with a cup of tea looking out of the window. Professor Burbage and Professor Flitwick were also in the room grading their own papers.

"Ah, Setsuna, I'm glad I'm not the only one with nothing else to do," Poppy walked to sit across from her next to the window.

"No students to take care of, Poppy?" she smiled at the older woman.

"Just a few scraped knees. Nothing too bad, but just wait until next month," Poppy joked. "Oh, I meant to ask you this when you asked me about the concert, but do you think simple muggle wear would be proper for this function?"

"I'd imagine so. Since the concert is at midday, and outdoors, I believe the concert isn't really all that formal."

"Perfect! I don't go to Muggle London very often, so I don't have very many muggle clothing."

To pass time, the two women kept chatting about this and that. Eventually, most of the staff members had come into the room, except Professor Snape and Headmaster Dumbledore.

"I was wondering Setsuna, when you're not grading, teaching, sleeping, or eating, what do you do?" Poppy asked.

"I keep myself busy with reading, both muggle and wizard. And back home, I would sew a few pieces of clothing for my housemates. What about you? Being the school nurse, I would think, doesn't allow much time off since you have to be available at all times." Setsuna questioned back.

"Well, don't tell Severus this, I think he would be a little less than happier than usual, but I like to play around with potions to heal aliments faster and less painful for the students."*

"You are truly a nurse through and through," Setsuna smiled. "So what have you been working?"

"Well, because of last year's outburst of the flu, I've been trying to reduce the side-effects of Pepper-Up Potion. So far, I've reduced the time of having smoke come out from your ears."

As Poppy was speaking, Professor Hayes walked up to them, "Ah, excuse me ladies, I was wondering if I could steal Professor Meioh from you, Madam Pomfrey, before the meeting starts."

Poppy quickly, but unnoticed by the other two, looked between them, "Of course, Rolanda and I have yet to agree on a safer way to play Quidditch. We can finish our talk later, Setsuna," Poppy waved to her friend.

As Poppy walked over to where Madam Hooch was sitting, Professor Hayes filled Poppy's former seat. "I won't waste too much of your time so, I'll get straight to the point Professor Meioh. Am I correct to assume you remember the flower I gave you a few weeks back?" He paused to wait for her answer. She gave a tacit positive response, which seemed to be enough for him. "Right, so lately I've been going back to the little field I found the flowers with some tools to inspect the flowers' and their surrounding a little better. However, today I found some unearthly black colored rocks, or crystals, I'm not really sure. Anyways, since I don't have very much knowledge for these things, I was wondering if you would want to help me decipher this mystery. I figure the two of us could put something together."

"Why me?" Setsuna inquired.

"I don't really want to tell anyone about this discovery, but since you already know, I figured we could work together."

She was slowing becoming just as equally curious as he was about all this, there were too many coincidenceshappening. So she said yes.

As she was finishing agreeing with Professor Hayes, Dumbledore came into the room and announced that the meeting was starting.

"Now, the first order of business…"

* * *

Severus Snape was bored. It wasn't often that he was bored, but it does happen. Not that he would ever admit it, he does have a reputation to keep after all. This meeting was just like the previous, boring, meetings of this school year:

Dumbledore would start with asking if anyone knows anything new about the people behind the attack earlier in the year, then he move on to talk about misbehaving students, or poltergeist, and the proper punishment for them. The meeting would end with the next week's upcoming plans. And if any staff members have any type of announcement, they would say it at the very end.

And of course there's the fact that this thirty-minute meeting usually ends up taking about an hour.

To pass the time, he started to scribble on his parchment, pretending to take notes. He was watching the rain, but it had stopped a while back. His scribbles were nothing particular, just random lines. However, his eyes were starting to droop. Prior to the meeting he was cleaning up the mess the fifth year Hufflepuff made.

"Now, if nobody has any announcements, I declare this meeting over." He never heard happier word uttered. If the meeting went on for even one more minute, he would have fallen asleep.

Immediately everyone dispersed from the central table to go do their own thing. Flitwick, Severus noted, went straight to his usual chair to read the latest _Challenges in Charming_ magazine. Hooch, Burbage, and Vector all went to the chairs around the fireplace to act like teenagers about the latest _Witch Weekly_. Minerva went to sit by the window to do who-knows –what- paperwork. Pomfrey and Professor Meioh moved from their seats to sit next to each other. Everyone else left the room to do whatever it is they do. He could care less, but observing has always been a thing to occupy his mind.

He was just about to leave for his rooms. However, Sprout came running in yelling, "The forest is on fire!"

This sparked uproar within the staffroom, "What happened? Is it near the school? When did it start?"

"Dumbledore… wants… the heads… of house… to… check on… the students. The rest… of the… staff… go… to the… forest… to defuse… the fire," Pomona wheezed the sentences out. As soon as Pomona finished the message, the staff members were running to their places.

* * *

From the moment the Hogwarts staff got to the edge of the forest, they instantly saw something wrong with the fire. Instead of the typical flames colors, the flames were an onyx black. And they were burning everything they touched. A flame brushed a tree, and the tree's branches fell to the ground instantly, the ends charred. Above the forest was something shaped like a phoenix. The phoenix had black feathers with a dark glow around it.

Wands and spells simultaneously flew out and towards the phoenix. "Aguamenti!" Jets of water flew towards the phoenix, but nothing happened.

Dumbledore's voice boomed above everyone else's, "Finite Incantatem!" Once again, nothing happened.

"Is this a Fiendfrye?" Irma Pince came up to the group. She and the others who weren't in the staff room when Pomona came in were notified by house elves sent by Dumbledore.

"I don't think so, the colors of the flames are wrong," Septima replied.

The phoenix, which up until this point was busy with the forest, was now focused on the professors of Hogwarts. The phoenix flew towards the professors, burning everything in its path. Alistair barely missed getting burned by the phoenix's tail. _Think Alistair, we can't use magic on it, but there has to be something we can do to stop the bird. A black phoenix… could the black crystals in the forest have something to do with this?_ He did not know if his assumptions were right or not, but it was better than having no plan at all.

Quickly, but unobtrusive, he made his way to where Professor Meioh was. "Professor Meioh, I have an idea. Those black crystals that I mentioned to you earlier, I think those could've created the phoenix. Or at least the crystal has something to do with this phoenix attack."

"If you're right, how are we supposed to get into the forest? The fire is blocking our path. And the others will wonder why we are going in the forest," she replied.

"I'll place a Disillusionment charm on the two of us," without even waiting for her response, he cast the spell. "I don't think the fire is too deep in the forest, so we can go around it." He, not knowing the exactly where Setsuna was, groped for her hand, When he found her hand, he started to run to the forest, dragging her along.

He was right that the fire wasn't going too deep into the forest, so they were able to find the crystals easy. However, what they didn't expect to find a black ghost figure hovering above the crystals. The figure was shaped so that it looked like he was sitting with his legs crisscross. Besides a black cloak, the professors could only see his hands, which to say the least were an odd mix of colors.

He felt Setsuna releasing the disillusionment charm on her. Apparently she had an idea.

He watched her pull something out from her robes' pocket. Though, before she could do anything, the figure noticed the pair. The figure pointed one finger at the professors. A black light came out from the fingers and made way towards the professors.

The last thing He heard was a cry before losing conscious.

* * *

" _Janus!" a young girl in a white and green fuku yelled. "Where have you been? The Queen and Princes Serenity have been looking for you!"_

" _Sorry Jupiter, I guess I lost track of time," said a man with dark hair sheepishly._

" _Well come on! The meeting is starting," Jupiter hurried the taller man, who was staring at the stars through a skylight._

" _I'll be there in a minute."_

" _Well hurry up, you don't want to make a bad impression of yourself to the royals," Jupiter walked out of the room._

 _Janus resumed his reading. Quickly finished the tale about a floating civilization in the sky, he placed the book back on a shelf, and ran out the library's door._ Mercury told me that the conference room was in the West wing, first floor… Which is what way? _The preteen boy groaned. This was only his first week in the moon palace and this meeting was to be his first. He only knew the location of his room, the dining room, and the library. Trying his luck, which according to most people he met he had a lot of, he decided to just walk around._ Not the best plan, but a plan.

Where am I? Why do castles have to so big and with so many doors? _Janus was lost. He was usually very good with direction, or just very lucky, but not at this time. Okay… let's try… this door! Janus swiftly walked through the nearest door, one with the different phases of the moon. Once he was through the doors, he immediately knew he was no longer on the Moon's palace. The room, or wherever he was, was filled with fog. Janus couldn't tell which way was which._

" _Halt! You are not authorized to pass here. Any who attempts to violate the laws of time will be destroyed!" Janus saw a figure of a female about his age. She had long green hair and the top of her hair had a bun. Her uniform was similar to Senshi he'd met, only the colors differing. Raised above her head was a staff shaped like a key with an orb at the top._

" _Where am I?"_

" _Dead Scream," the mysterious girl whisper. A purple orb came towards Janus, who barely managed to dodge it. Then without even a chance to recover, the girl swung her staff at him. A fight ensued with the girl swinging at Janus, who could barely dodge her._

 _The two figures froze when a familiar voice sounded, "Pluto! Pluto," the same door Janus had just walked through opened, and in came the Queen Serenity, "it's alright. This boy is part of the Moon's council. He doesn't want to use the time doors. I imagine he just got lost, after all, this is his first time in the moon palace." The two teens just stared at the queen, then at each other._

" _Er… Sorry about the intrusion, m-my name is Janus. I am one of the new advisors for the Moon family," Janus politely bowed. Just from the minute with this girl, and he knew that despite her age this girl was powerful and not to mess with her._

" _A pleasure to meet you, I am Pluto. No need for you to apologize, I didn't know you were part of the moon's court. My deepest apologizes for attacking you," the girl, Pluto, kneeled down to him and the queen._

 _The Queen smiled brightly at them both, "No harm, no fowl, right… Alistair? Alistair? Alistair? Alistair!"_

* * *

"Alistair!" Rolanda yelled again.

"Rolanda, if you don't stop yelling, I'm going to have to kick you out," Poppy said sternly from the bed next to Rolanda with a sleeping Setsuna.

Small snickers could be heard in response. Most staff members had visited the Hospital Wings to be checked by Poppy. Everyone, so far, only has first-degree burns. Setsuna and Professor Hayes appeared to be the only ones with anything to worry about. The former had woken up moments ago, only to have Poppy order her to go back to sleep. Professor Hayes however has yet to wake up. Which was causing concern among some staff members. He had been muttering a few words here and there, but too incoherently to understand.

"Poppy, will they be okay?" Pomona asked her.

"They should be. It seems they were knocked unconscious by the lack of air. And that doesn't surprise me since they were in the middle of a forest fire. Which, by the way, why were they there in the first place?" she glared at the remaining staff members in the room, Pomona, Rolanda, Filius, Severus, Charity, Hagrid, and Minerva. Filius, Severus, and Minerva were unnerved, but the others flinched at her look.

Silence cut between the colleagues.

"Look! He's waking up!" Charity cheered and broke the silence.

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry if there is a clear shift in writing. Parts of this, and future chapters, were written years ago while other parts were written/rewritten recently, and I like to think my writing has improved at least somewhat since then. So if there a shift in tone, writing, or anything like that, this is the reason. Anyways, thanks for reading!**


	6. A Surprise

~Week of October 2, 1989, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Staff Room~

Every weekday morning, breakfast starts at 7:00 and ends at 7:45. And classes don't start until 8 o'clock. Thus it wasn't uncommon to find some staff members in the staff room before and after breakfast, finish grading, planning the day's lesson, or just talking with one another.

However, lately Setsuna has taken to visit the field of flowers in the forest, before breakfast, and then visit Professor Hayes, who was still in the hospital wing. Today Poppy kicked her out, stating that she would have a chance to talk to him later, for she is releasing him.

Now with nothing to do, Setsuna walked back up to her classroom to prepare for class. But not without running into another professor.

"Professor Meioh! Don't you usually visit Mister Hayes at this time?" asked Professor Flitwick as she walked by his classroom.

"Good morning Professor Flitwick. I do, but Poppy kicked me out. Apparently she is releasing him today."

"That's good. The poor lad has probably had enough of Poppy's treatment for the rest of the year. Speaking of Professor Hayes, you two seem to be very close. I don't suppose…" Professor Hayes left the sentence hanging, but she knew what he meant.

"Oh no, nothing like that. We just share some common interests."

"Ah, I hope you can forgive an old man, Professor Meioh, for being a little curious," Professor Flitwick smiled.

"I'll admit that I can be as equally as curious in some situation," she replied, thinking of the rumors she could tell. _Thank you Time Doors._

"What do you two talk about? You both seem like whatever you talk."

"Oh, just this and that, we just talk about our different views on things," she paused for a second. "I apologize professor, but I must get to my first class. We only have about 4 minutes before class starts."

"Well then I bid you good bye Professor Meioh," Professor waved her goodbye.

* * *

"Now, just for the next few days, you should take it easy with magic and walking. Nothing too complex with magic, stick to lectures if you must for the older students. And don't take excessive walks around the grounds. To your rooms, classroom, Great Hall, and staff room is fine but anything beyond that, I advised against. You're body still needs its rest," Madam Pomfrey listed as she was walked Alistair out of the Hospital Wing.

The fire from a week ago ended without too much damage to school grounds. But, the idea of a fire on the grounds scared some students and made some staff members uneasy.

Alistair wasn't badly hurt, but Madam Pomfrey, apparently, had medical records on him stating that he has had problems breathing before. So not willing to take any chances, she kept him under her watch until she felt that he was breathing normally enough to go to work. And during his time in the Hospital Wing, the Headmaster Dumbledore and Professor Snape had substituted for him (everyone, excluding Professor Snape, had not-so-favorable feelings towards the latter substituting).

"Madam Pomfrey, is this all really needed? You kept me in here for almost a week and a half. I think I can manage," Alistair sighed. He was definitely not used feeling so useless.

"Yes, unless you would like to come back here and stay here for another day or two. Believe me, you are not the only one who doesn't want to stay here. With the way the rest of the staff acts when in this room you'd think they were five years old, not members of England's finest wizarding school's staff," she scoffed. This remark intrigued him

"Five years old, eh? What has been your worst case?" he asked.

She paused for a moment, "It's a tie between when the Headmaster had food poisoning. I forbade him from eating any sweets for a week. Goodness knows I regret that. The other time being when both Minerva and Severus caught the cold last year and were in my care for almost two weeks. Two of Hogwarts' most stubborn professors sick at the same time. It was a nightmare!" Poppy exclaimed. Which again amused him and made him smiled.

"Well, I promised I won't get into too much trouble. Good day, Madam Pomfrey."

* * *

Setsuna, leaning against the front of her desk, sighed as the last student of her second year Ravenclaw/ Slytherin class left. So far today has not been a good day for the time Senshi.

First: this morning when she went to check on the flower patch in the forest, Mister Hagrid had spotted her and prevented her from getting a good look at the crystal flowers. So she had to lie to him that she was just taking a walking, which alone made her uncomfortable. Mister Hagrid was a sweet man. But from the small glimpse she saw of the flowers, the black crystal was gone. Not good!

The second, which included the only good news all day so far, was during breakfast. A letter arrived from Usagi-san. Usagi-san wanted to her design bridesmaids for everyone for her wedding. Which was very flattering and Setsuna couldn't wait to start. However, Professor Snape got a peek at her letter, which included a few sentences about Senshi business. He had questioned her about the letter, subtly of course, but she knew he saw something. _I cannot allow any more slips ups. He's already suspicious._

Finally, the last incident was during her class of Ravenclaw and Slytherin. The first Quidditch match of the year is later this week, Ravenclaw versus Slytherin, and the two houses were already taunting each other. During most of class, she couldn't get any of them to calm down. At first she doled out detentions. That, however, had little to no effect on anyone. Finally when the first spell was cast, she snapped. She casted Sonorus and said, "Enough!" When everyone quiet down, she began to reprimand the class.

"Now, I know Quidditch is an important aspect for everyone in this school, I, too, am excited, and I know that spirits are high right now. But that does not permit this kind of behavior. These Quidditch matches are a school gathering and a privilege. If any one of you disregards the school rules, this privilege could be taken away from you. Do I make myself clear?" most everyone nodded. Setsuna gave a small sigh before continuing, "You are to write a foot long essay about properties of the planet Venus for homework." The class groaned. "That is all. Essays are due Wednesday, no exceptions."

Now, as soon as Setsuna finished her sigh, a knock on the door sounded. "Come in!" Though she did not want to talk to anyone (this day was bad enough), she had to keep appearances.

"Tough class, Setsuna?" Madam Hooch's head popped into her classroom.

"To say the least. How do you know?" she pushed herself off her desk.

"Well, the students were muttering about the homework and the lecture you, apparently, gave them."

"Yes, well, the upcoming Quidditch match sure does have great effects on the students."

"Oh this? This is nothing. Wait until a Gryffindor verus Slytherin match comes up. Duels break out if the tension is high enough. I just wanted to check up on you since I heard Quidditch being mentioned."

"Thank you," she smiled. Maybe the day will start going her way now…

* * *

In the Headmaster's office before lunch, Professor Minerva McGonagall was helping Headmaster Albus Dumbledore write some responses to clueless Ministry officials.

Minerva paused in her writing a letter to the head of the Department of Mysteries to look up at a humming Headmaster with shining eyes, "Albus, I know you're planning something. Your eyes are an obvious clue."

For the last week, Minerva has noticed a certain glint in Albus' eyes, the kind he gets when only he knows something and he wants others to figure it out.

"My dear, am I that easy to read?" he looked over his spectacles. When she raised an eyebrow, he beamed. Then, if it were even possible, the shine in his eyes increased.

"Now what are you up to?" she, now aggravated, questioned.

"I'll give you a hint. It has something to do with the 4th, 17th, and 29th of this month. Although I doubt we'll be doing anything until the 17th, for that is the middle of the three dates."

 _Oh no…_ "The 29th? Is that Professor Meioh's? Or Professor Hayes'?"

"The former. However, seeing that she and Poppy are going out that day, it seems fitting to celebrate it another day. So why not have a grand party celebrating all three of you. Of course, if you would like a separate party for yours, it's not too late to-"

"No! Goodness knows that with the kind of parties you put on, one once a year is enough. But unfortunately, you find the need to celebrate everyone's birthday," she muttered the last part to herself.

He pretended not to hear her, and moved the conversation on, "Now, shall we make our way down to lunch? I hear there is going to be custard lemon tarts for desserts."

* * *

"For today's class, we'll be staring a new unit, if want to call it. So far we've focused on the Moon and Earth. Now we're moving onto a new part of the Silver Millennium, Venus. In a nutshell, Venus was known for mainly two things, the first was their beautiful scenery. The sunsets, the gardens, the hills, Venus was the epitome of beauty. It was no wondered that some considered it more stunning than the moon. Also famously about Venus is the Venusian's habit of playing matchmaker for everyone," at this a few students laugh. "Laugh all you want, but when a match is made by someone in Venus' royal family, the match is destined. And if anyone were to go against the match, terrible things could happen to the person. Of course with this kind of power over a person's feeling is very dangerous. It could tear apart a person, emotionally and physically.

"Venusians were also great for love advice, they could immediately tell if a couple was meant to be or not. Of course Venus' wasn't only good with things involving love. The Princess of Venus was, after all, the leader of the group who protected the Moon Princess..."

Luckily for Setsuna, the rest of the class went without any problems. _Finally something nice._

"…Homework is to read up on the duties of royals of Venus. We'll have a quiz next class. I wish you a good afternoon and evening."

 _There's fifteen minutes before the next period starts… I'm sure if I speed walk, I can make it to the Defense room before class starts…_

With that thought in mind, Setsuna briskly packed away all the necessary papers for her to grade (she was going to start grading after this meeting) in her lavender messenger bag (Hotaru gave it to her last year). She magically locked her classroom door; she didn't want any students, Weasley twins, or ghosts (Peeves) to mess with the room.

She pushed through the mass of students rushing to get the next class' materials. There was one girl, third or fourth year, frantically asking everyone she ran into if they had seen her potions' textbook. When she walked in front of the Charms classroom on the third floor, she saw a group of Hufflepuff students, based off of their robes, who were desperately practicing the Levitation Charm.

Picking up the pace, she reached the flight of stairs that would lead her to the second floor. However it seems that almost everyone in the whole school was fighting their way up or down the stairs. She was tempted to slide down the banister to pass everyone, like she's done a few times as a kid on Pluto. _Odd thing to remember._

When she reached the Defense Against the Dark Arts corridors, she saw outside the classroom doors a mass of second year Ravenclaw. Going around the corner, Setsuna walked up to the door of the attaching office of the professor. Knocking on the door, Professor Hayes quickly opened the door. "Professor Meioh! Come in, come in."

"I apologize for coming right before your next class starts, but I needed to talk to you."

"Alright, I'm all set up for my next class anyways," Professor Hayes led her to the two chairs in front of his desk.

"In light of recent attacks," she got right to the point, "I realized that I don't have much experiencing in dueling. And I thought it would be a good idea to learn some more if these attacks keep happening."

"I agree that dueling is a very useful skill to have right now. But, unfortunately, I don't have much experience in dueling either, and experience is vital for the teacher and pupil," Setsuna sighed. "I know that Professor Flitwick is a dueling champion and he is the faculty advisor for the dueling club, he could teach you. But he so busy with every other duty, he might not be free to teach you," she couldn't help but frown at that. "But if you're really want to learn to duel, now, I believe I overheard a few people saying that Professor Snape has had a lot of time dueling. You could try to ask him."

Setsuna inwardly groaned. The one person in Hogwarts, no scratch that, the whole world, who has ever come close to discovering her and the others' secret, is now the one who could help her. Outwardly Setsuna smiled, "Well, thank you for the advice. I hope I haven't wasted any of your time."

"Nonsense, I like speaking with you, Professor Meioh. And I wish you luck on asking Professor Snape to help you."

* * *

Poppy couldn't wait to sit down in the staff room with a cup of Earl Grey with Setsuna. Six spell mishaps, one twisted ankle, two broom accidents, and three students with a slight cold. Not too bad of a day, especially for a Monday in October, but she still couldn't wait to relax, even if for a few moments.

When she did walk into the staff room, she saw her friend sitting by the window with a big book and pencils scattered over the table next to her. Setsuna was looking up at the people in the room then quickly scribbling something down on her book.

"Evening Setsuna, whatcha doing?" she greeted as she sat down across the younger woman.

"Ah, Poppy," she flipped the book closed and moved some of her pencils out of the way, "I was just drawing some rough drafts of some dresses for my friends. A dear friend of mine is getting married in the summer, and she wanted me to design the bridesmaids' dresses. It's quite an honor and I wanted to get started as soon as possible."

This got her attention. When she learned that Setsuna like fashion, she couldn't hold back her shock. Never in a million years would Poppy think that Setsuna Meioh was into fashion and dress making. But here she was designing dresses. "May I see the sketches you've done so far?" Poppy was sincerely interested.

"Of course," Setsuna opened her sketchbook again and turned to a page with a lovely, simple white, with a tint of blue, dress. The dress went to the ankles of the model on paper, and the skirt was high waist and full. The bodice had a few jewels cleverly placed. The neckline was a modest sweetheart and the sleeves were off the shoulder but went down to the elbows of the model's arm.

"This is lovely!" She complimented the slowly blushing Setsuna.

"Thank you. I hope the person wearing the dress thinks so too," she closed the book again.

"Eh? You mean not everyone is going to wear the same dress? How many dresses do you have to design?"

"Eight or nine, I'm not completely sure yet, it depends."

"Nine dress? All unique?" She didn't know that much about dressing making, muggle or wizard's, but nine unique dresses didn't sound like an easy task.

Setsuna nodded, "I've been looking at the professors' robes as inspiration. Since most of staff's robes flow very well, imagining a dress with a similar flow isn't that hard."

Poppy was going to reply, but Albus' voice stopped her, "All staff members please report to the Entrance Hall."

The two witches gave each other a quizzical look before getting up to leave (Setsuna packed her sketch book in her messenger bag). Whatever caused the Headmaster to call everyone like this had to be important.

The two, along with every other staff member in the room, swiftly walked to the front doors of the school. The Headmaster and Deputy were already there. Once everyone gathered, Albus started to explain why he called everyone here, "A few moments ago, both I and Minerva felt an unusual presence entering the school grounds. Due to the attacks, we are not sure if it's a friend or foe. I would like everyone to look around the school for any new presences. Argus, Minerva, and I will be watching the castle and Hagrid is already looking in the forest. I would like the rest of you to search the rest of the ground and maybe inside the castle too."

The only answer the headmaster got was his staff exiting the Entrance Hall. Poppy and Setsuna walked out the castle together. And Severus, for whatever reason, was not far behind them. "Why do you think he's following us?" Poppy whispered.

"No idea," Setsuna whispered back. But Poppy could see a flash of anxiety in her friend's eyes.

The three made their way to the boathouse. Some boats were wading in the water and ropes suspended others above them. Oars were lined up against the walls. And random buckets were here and there. The three check the inside of every bucket. Just in case. Even after every nook and cranny was searched, they found nothing.

Severus was the first one to leave the building. Setsuna and Poppy looked at each other in dejection. They walked backed up the hill to the castle, Severus in the front and Setsuna and her next to each other behind him. Midway back to the castle she suddenly raised her wand at a bush, which was rustling. Setsuna and Severus saw the same thing not long after. Severus inched closer. Right as he was about to part the bush to reveal whatever was behind it, a pink fluff popped out.

"Mata mata Chibiusa desu!"

* * *

"Now, Professor Meioh, could you explain who this young lady is?" an elderly man with white hair asked the eldest senshi.

After she popped out of the bush and giving a man with black hair dressed in all black a good scare, Puu brought her back to a castle. An elderly man requested her, Puu, the man she scared and two other women (one was there when she popped out of the bush and the other she's never seen) to come to his office to speak about her unannounced appearance. On the way up, Puu quickly (telepathically) explained what time period it was, where she was, and what was happening now.

The man in black, a woman with curly brown, and Puu recounted what had they saw. Once they were finish, the spotlight was on her.

"Her name is Usagi Serenity "Small Lady" Tsukino. I often look after Small Lady. Though… I don't know why she's here instead of home in Japan," Puu looked at her sternly.

"…Mama and papa had a job in London, and took me along... But when they finished that job, they were called to Scotland... And since mama and papa knew that P- Setsuna-chan was here, they decided to drop me off," Usa was starting to feel uncomfortable with the stares she was getting from adults in the room. The woman in the dark green robes with glasses and the one with brown hair were skeptically gazing at her. The man with the white hair was looking at her like he was trying to figure out if she was real or not. The man in all black was glaring at her, as if he was trying to burn a hole in her head. And Puu seemed to be figuring out why she was here.

"So your parents just decided to drop you off in the middle of nowhere? How did you get here? You can only find this place if you're magical," asked the woman in green.

"Er… well… to be honest, I don't really know how I got here…" she answered.

The man with white hair sighed, and then looked over to eldest senshi, "Professor Meioh, do you swear that this girl is no threat to the school?"

"Yes," the Senshi of Time simply said.

"You and this young lady seem close, therefore I trust your judgment about her…" the white haired man paused. "Seeing that her parents dropped her off here for Professor Meioh to watch her, I guess we have no choice but to let her stay until her parents pick her up. Professor, do you take responsibility for anything this girl might do here?"

"Yes."

The white haired man smiled at her, "Then welcome to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Miss Tsukino. My name is Albus Dumbledore and I am the headmaster of this school. The woman next to me is my deputy, Professor Minerva McGonagall. The man is our potions professor, Professor Severus Snape, and the woman next to Professor Meioh is our hospital matron, Madam Poppy Pomfrey-" a chirp interrupted the headmaster. Usa turned her head to see a red bird on the top of a bookshelf. "And this is Fawkes the phoenix," the bird's face, in Usa's opinion, looked like it was grinning.

"It's very nice to meet you all. I thank you for the trust and hospitality. And I am sorry for just dropping in on you like this," Usa curtsey at the group.

"Dumbledore-san, would you mind if I take Small Lady to my room to rest?" Setsuna got up from her chair.

"Of course not. Good night Professor Meioh, Miss Tsukino," Dumbledore bid the two senshi good night.

* * *

"Do you really think the girl is of no threat Albus?" Minerva asked the Headmaster a few minutes after the younger women left the office.

"Truthfully? Yes, To me, Miss Tsukino is no immediate threat. However I am a little dubious of her appearance here. If Miss Tsukino's story is true, and this is just an innocent visit, then why did Professor Meioh seem so tense during the meeting?"

"So you suspect that both Miss Tsukino and Professor Meioh are hiding something?" Severus spoke up.

"Everyone has secrets Severus. And I am sure the two ladies were telling the truth, are trustworthy, and no threat. But that doesn't keep me from wondering who Miss Tsukino and, to a lesser extent, Professor Meioh really is."

* * *

Usa was in awe of the castle.

She's never seen, or heard of, a painting that could move and talk. Puu told her that that's how paintings were in the wizarding world. The few ghosts that crossed their path to Puu room freaked her out a bit. She hates ghosts! But her favorite part of the castle, so far, was the moving stairs! They probably could have made it Puu's room within 10 minutes; however, she was having too much fun on the stairs, they took the long way of climbing the stairs to fifth floor.

The moment she entered Puu's room and saw her oldest friend's face, she knew she was in trouble.

"I'm not mad at you Small Lady," Usa felt weight lifted off her should with that sentence. "However," she frowned, "I must ask why you are here. Usagi-san is in Japan. And you've always land in Japan. I make sure of that."

"I was visiting you at the Time Doors, but something happened and I landed here," she looked up at Puu, her face showed confusion.

"Mmm… well now that you are here Small Lady, you must be careful. There is a professor here that already is suspicious of my magic and me. You must not give him a reason to suspect you too. Here I am Setsuna Meioh, a half-blood Japanese witch, teacher of the History of Magic class, a class about the Silver Millennium."

"Why are you teaching wizards our past?" Usa asked.

"The former curriculum of the Goblin wars was redundant, tedious, and nothing too interesting. In my humble opinion, of course. The magic we used back then is the base of their magic today. And the class is History of Magic, so it seems to be a reasonable course."

The rest of the night was spent catching up with one another. Puu told her of Usagi and Mamoru's wedding ("I thought it would be close by"). In return she spoke of Kousagi birth ("Watch her around Luna, Artemis, and Diana").

"By the way, since when did you learn to speak English?" Puu realized.

"Was I speaking English? Really? Cool! But I barely know how to say hi in English."

"Perhaps it's your crystal working. Has it ever done something like this before?"

Usa shook her head.

* * *

"Happy Birthday, Minerva!" the Hogwarts staff cheered. Everyone, except Minerva of course, met in the staff room after class on October 4th. The Headmaster was to collect her from her rooms and bring her to the staff room, even if she was kicking and screaming, for a quick get together. A party would be held later in the month. But for now it was a quick toast. The drinks were a fizzy juice the Headmaster ordered from Rosmerta.

"Thank you for not going too overboard. This is perfect," Minerva softly smiled at everyone. A few staff members gave her their gifts, but most everyone is saving their gifts until the party date.

From Albus, she received a new tartan hat to wear at Quidditch matches (her old one was getting worn). Filius gave her a classy set of quills, ink, and parchment. From Poppy a simple brooch; Charity gave her something called a music box. Whenever she opened it, it would play a sweet melody. And there were a few drawers where she could store pieces of jewelry.

* * *

"So, Setsuna, you never really told me who the little girl was. You two seem very close," Poppy asked as she and Setsuna sat down in the Great Hall for breakfast.

"She's one of my most precious friends. Her parents trust me to watch her from time to time."

"Do you like to watch over kids?"

"I love it. But you must too, to some amount. You watch over hundreds of students for about nine months every year."

"I do love my job and these students, but at times they can drive me mad. The Weasley twins are certainly going to make my hair go grey."

The flock of post owls entering the Great Hall suspended the two women's conversation. Two owls came towards her and Poppy. The owl for Poppy delivered the day's _Daily Prophet_. For Setsuna was a letter from home. Most likely replying to the fact that Usa was with her. She wrote and sent a letter to her housemates yesterday. Their response was quicker than Setsuna expected.

Setsuna gave the owl an impressed look and opened her letter:

 _Dearest Setsuna,_

 _For all of us here to hear that Small Lady got sent back in time and landed in England instead of Japan was a surprise. Usagi-chan was freaking out when she heard. It took Mamoru-san a while to calm her down. Hotaru, however, was excited that she's back. But she was a little disappointed that she might not get to see her. As for Haruka and I, we're a little worried. Why did she get sent to England? We know from your last letter that you don't think it was a mistake, but still, why? I've been looking in my mirror, but nothing is showing._

 _Another thing is that yesterday while jogging, Haruka came across a crystalized leaf. We haven't told Hotaru or the Princess and Prince about it yet, but we do think that you're right that the future is coming. It's starting to feel like the time when Hotaru was a baby: all of this is a just dream we have yet to awaken from._

 _No attacks yet, but we are on guard._

 _We, of course, hope you are well over there. And eating decent food. Haruka finally managed to make tea without burning water, or the pot. We're very proud of her. ^.^ (a drawing from Hotaru)_

 _Your loving family,  
Michiru, Haruka, and Hotaru_

Setsuna couldn't help but let out a little laugh at Haruka's helplessness at cooking. Poppy looked over to Setsuna.

"What's so amusing?" Poppy put down the piece of toast she's been nibbling on.

"My housemate. She's scarily horrible at cooking and apparently she's finally made tea without any mishaps."

"A thing of tea? How bad is she?"

"I'll just say that she had burned water… multiple times."

"My, my, she does sound hopeless…" Poppy laughed.

* * *

Setsuna walked into her rooms and found Small Lady sitting by the window. "Good evening, Small Lady. I'm sorry I couldn't come back for lunch. I was speaking with another professor, and the meeting took longer than planned," she greeted the pink Senshi.

"It's okay, Puu. Your rooms are fun enough, plus you have a lot of books. This school is amazing!" She spied Hogwarts: A History out and bookmarked. "Can I ask who and what you were talking about with that professor?"

"You _may_. I was asking Professor Snape, the potions teacher, if he was willing to teach me how to duel."

"Is he the one who looks like a bat?"

"Small Lady!" she chided. "I wouldn't call him a bat, but, yes I do believe you have the right person in mind."

"Eh? But he's the potions teacher. Why not go to the… what it's called… the Defense Against the Dark Art teacher."

"I did, originally. But he felt he didn't have enough dueling experience to teach someone. But Professor Snape has had been in many duels. It took a while, but we agreed on once a week starting next Friday."

"Umm… Puu…" Small Lady hesitated, "when do you think I can go home?"

She thought for a moment before coming up with an idea, "I think Friday, if it's okay with you, would be a fine time for you 'parents' to pick you up."

"Really? Puu, you're the best!" Small Lady hugged her. This meant they could spend some time together.

"Hai, hai… now it's time for sleep," she softly pushed the younger girl towards the bathroom to get ready for bed.

Forty minutes later the two were ready for bed. Both had taken a quick bath, changed into pajama, and brushed their teeth and hair.

Within in moments of lying down on the big fluffy bed, the princess of Crystal Tokyo was asleep. Setsuna originally planned to conjure up an extra bed, but Small Lady insisted that her bed was big enough for the both of them. She was reluctant, but once Small Lady gave her _that_ look, she caved.

Hours later, Setsuna, wide awake, rolled over, for what seemed to be the billionth time, with her eyes wide open. She rolled over again to see a mess of pink hair. _We should've braided our hairs. It's going to be a mess tomorrow…_

Finished musing, Setsuna, at last, felt her eyes growing heave and closing.

 _Sailor Pluto was standing guard at the Time Doors with her back to the doors. But when she felt the doors opening, she turned around. A familiar figure, a figure she did not particularly want to see right now, was standing there. The face of the figure showed guilt, but, then again, she couldn't see the whole body._

" _Hello, Pluto."_

" _What do you want, advisor?" Pluto harshly spoke._

" _To see you. You haven't taken away the Space-Time Key you gave me, so I assumed that I still could come," the figure sheepishly said. When Pluto didn't speak, the figure continued, "Will you at least let me step through?"_

" _Why? You never knocked," the guardian retorted._

" _Please? I just want to talk to you."_

 _Pluto was quiet for a few minutes, well, if time could pass in this dimension. "Very well, you have five minutes of your time."_

" _Thank you," the figure stepped through the doors, he was now revealed to be a dark haired boy of 18 or 19 years of age. "I wanted apologizes for my behavior the last time we were together."_

" _Is that all?" Pluto eyed the male._

" _Plu- no Setsuna, please, I'm so sorry. I've done everything I can think of to get on your good terms. I regret every word I said then. I was frustrated with how no one in the court would listen to me and everyone was snapping at each other. And I took out on you. And you're the last person who deserves those words and the last I want is you not speaking with me. Please, can we be friends again? Or at least on speaking terms again? Or on terms where we can be in the same place and you won't want to hurt me? I am sorry..."_

 _During his speech, Pluto had turned her back on him. "Are you truly sincere?"_

 _The boy slightly smirked, "You of all people would know that I'm truthfully sorry, you watch over me. I know because I always felt your presence next to me when you do."_

 _Pluto turned back around to face the advisor and looked him in the eyes._ He's truthful. _Pluto waited a moment before saying anything. "Very well…I accept your apology."_

 _The advisor's eye filled with sparkles. His eyes seemed to be more alive than she's ever seen him. The advisor rushed to hug the Time Guardian. Once they pulled apart, the advisor instantly started up a conversation. "Now, what has been going on Pluto?"_

 _For what seemed like hours, but easily could been mere seconds or years, the two talked about everything and anything. Pluto was happy to have her friend back and someone to talk to. Said friend was happy to be back in the company of the only person he has opened up to._

 _By the time the two had to part, they were back to normal. The advisor had to get back to the moon, "Well, it seems that duties calls," Pluto gave him a sad look. "Do not fret, I will visit again. Soon, I promise. But for now, I leave you with this," quickly the male close the space between himself and the Senshi. It took Pluto a moment to realize what was happening, and when she did, she blushed. Her typical calm face was red as an Earth rose._

 _When the male saw this, he smirked, "Until we meet again."_

 _Pluto, now back to reality, tried grabbing his arm, but he already went through the doors._

" _JANUS!"_

Setsuna sat up rapidly, heavily breathing. When she calmed down, she foolishly smiled. _It's been awhile..._

"Mhh? Puu?" a half-asleep Small Lady spoke.

"Sorry, Small Lady, did I wake you?" she looked over to the clock on her nightstand, 6 o'clock.

"No it's fine," the teenager said sitting up.

Setsuna mentally put together her schedule, Thursday mornings are usually the mornings she does the most grading. _First period: free period… Hmm…_ "How would you like to spend the morning together, Small Lady? We could eat breakfast in my rooms. And since I don't have class until second period, we can take more time than usual."

"Really _?_ " she nodded. " _Yatta!_ "

She rose out of bed and speedily, or not so speedily, brushed her hair. _I knew this was going to be a mess._

She walked into the sitting room, allowing Small Lady to get dress, and she called a house elf, "Millie?"

 **POP!**

Instantly there was a house elf in the middle of the room. "Good morning Miss Setsuna. How may Millie serve you this morning?"

"Good morning Millie. I was wondering if you could make breakfast for two for me and bring it here."

"Of course, Miss Setsuna. Millie will be right back."

 **POP!**

The house elf disappeared. Setsuna went to clear off the table by her window. And then went to move a chair from the center of the room to the other side of the table. A table for two.

A second later Millie popped back in with a tray full of eggs, toast, sausage, rolls and orange juice. "Millie is back with Miss Setsuna's breakfast for two," The tray was obviously too heavy for the elf.

"Let me help you," she rushed to Millie. "Thank you Millie, this is perfect," Setsuna looked at the tray of food on the table.

"Millie is glad to hear that. If Miss Setsuna needs anything else, Millie will be ready."

"Thank you Millie, I am eternally grateful."

"Think nothing of it," Millie bowed before popping out.

"Are those sausages I smell?" Small Lady poked her head through the door.

"Mm-hm. I hope you enjoy," she pulled out a chair for the younger girl, who gleefully hopped into it.

The two Senshi merrily talked about everything. Well Small Lady did most of the talking, Setsuna was happy to see her friend so cheerful and full of life.

"…And then Ceres told Hotaru to tell me that Helios was visiting."

This struck Setsuna as odd: the dream protector rarely leaves Elysion, "To visit? Was there any special reason to?"

"Just to tell us that an old dream is shining again, but he couldn't tell who it was. Which is the reason why I was visiting you at the Time Doors, I wanted to know if you knew who the returning person was. Mama and Papa didn't know, so I thought that you would know."

"I'm afraid that I don't. I've told you that Crystal Tokyo was forming, but I don't know of anyone coming back."

"Hm… Helios said that he recognize that dream was someone's from the old Silver Millennium," the two Senshi paused for a moment before Small Lady remembered something. "Ah! Speaking of Helios, I was hoping that you had another book on Pegasuses."

"I don't believe I do, but the school library might."

Small Lady's eyes sparkled with happiness. Quickly she dove into her breakfast. She wanted to get that book as soon as possible.

* * *

"Professor Meioh!" a voice called through the halls. Usa and Puu turned around to see a tall dark haired man running up to them.

"Hello professor," Puu greeted. "Small Lady, this is Alistair Hayes, the Defense Against the Dark Arts professor."

"Ah so this is the girl that scared Professor Snape," Professor Hayes faced her.

"Good morning, my name is Usagi Serenity "Small Lady" Tsukino, it's very nice to meet you," Usa politely bowed. Then she looked him straight in the eye, "Are you the Defense teacher who hasn't dueled before?"

"Small Lady!" Puu gasped.

"Ah… I see you've told her about our conversation," the man grinned at the slight reddening of Puu's face. "Don't worry about, Professor Meioh. It is just a question. And the answer to it is yes," he looked her in the eye. "Ah… Professor, I have a question for you, if you don't mind."

"Professor Hayes!" a red headed teenaged boy ran up to the group. Usa hid behind a nearby statue. She and Puu agreed that only the professors should know about her being here.

"Ah, Mister Weasley, what can I do for you?" the professor asked.

"I was wondering if you tell me more about some powers that vampires' have," the boy asked.

"Er… do you think I could ask you that question later, Professor Meioh?" Professor Hayes asked

"Of course, I'll talk to you later," Puu waved goodbye, then walked on. Usa joined her, as the other boy was too engrossed with the professor to notice the pink haired girl.

"Ne… Puu, are you close to that professor?" Usa asked a few moments after walking from the two males.

"Well… I wouldn't say 'close', but we talk. Why? Do you not like him?" Puu looked concerned.

"No, he seems perfectly nice and all, but when you were talking to him, I felt something different surrounding him. Like his aura is completely different than the witches and wizards I've met."

"So… you're saying that it's possible he's not a wizard?" Puu said as they came up to the library.

"I think he does have magic, just a different type from wizards' and ours'."

* * *

Setsuna, slightly dejected, walked up to the gargoyle on the first floor. She was going to speak to the Dumbledore-san about Small Lady departure tomorrow. She knew the pink princess had to go back, but it still didn't keep her from wishing that the princess could stay. This last week has been a splendid week with the littlest senshi's presence. But now the week is almost over, and Small Lady had to go home.

"Squeaking sugar mice," she told the gargoyle the password to the Dumbledore-san's office. She remembered the password that the Dumbledore-san said on the night Small Lady came.

The gargoyle spun to reveal a flight of stairs. Setsuna ascended the stairs to come to a door leading to Dumbledore-san's office.

 _Knock! Knock! Knock!_

"Come in!" the Dumbledore-san's voice called.

She walked into the circle shaped room. Soft sounds from the shelves could be heard from the various trinkets. Snoring was coming from the _many_ portraits around the room. Setsuna turned to her right and saw the beautiful, red phoenix cooing.

"I hope I'm not disturbing you, Dumbledore-san," she slightly bowed.

"Nothing to worry about, I just finished a letter for the Minister," the Dumbledore-san put down his quill. "Now, Professor Meioh, what can I do for you?"

"… I would like to ask for permission to go to the train station in Hogsmeade tomorrow sometime after class. Small Lady's parents are coming to pick her up."

"Of course! Of course! Would you like a carriage for the ride?"

"Thank you for the offer, but no thank you. I'm sure we can manage. Beside Small Lady has barely any exercise this week, and I think that a walk will do her good."

"Very well. I do hope she has enjoyed her stay here. I regret not being able to come by to visit her, she seems like a delightful young lady," Fawkes cooed as if to agree. "Ah, don't believe you two have formally met, Professor Meioh this is Fawkes. Fawkes, this is Miss Setsuna Meioh," the Dumbledore-san leaned over his desk to whisper, "I call myself his owner, but he's the one who really owns me."

Setsuna lifted the corners of her mouth.

* * *

"Are you ready to go, Small Lady," asked Puu. She was holding her room's door open. Usa was going home to Crystal Tokyo today.

She nodded yes. But if she was completely honest, she wanted stay. Not only was her closet friend here, but also the castle was amazing. Not to say that she wasn't grateful for living in the castle she does, but this one was entirely different. It was full of mysteries, life, and adventures.

The two gradually walked out of the castle to the gates. They wanted to take as long as possible before they had to part. When they reached the gate, they saw a problem: the gate was locked and they had no idea how to open it. She and Puu looked at each other.

After a few minutes in silence, Usa decided to march up to the gate and poke (it was solid metal), tap (it sounded solid), pull (it didn't budge and she nearly fell back into the grass), push (it still wouldn't budge), and kick (just out of pure annoyance) the gate in that order. Nothing worked, which caused Usa to growl in frustration. Puu walked up behind her to hold her back from doing any more damage to herself, or the school.

"Do yer need 'elp with that miss?" a large build came up from behind them.

"Good evening Mister Hagrid," Puu greeted the larger man. Usa had to crane her neck to see Hagrid's face.

"Evenin' Professor Meioh. Professor Dumbledore told me tha' yer're goin' out tonight."

"Would you mind opening the gates for us, sir?" Puu asked.

"No' at all, miss," Hagrid walked up to the gate and did something to unlock it. Either senshi couldn't see what Hagrid did, but the gate opened. "'Ere yer are."

The two senshi thanked the giant and bid him goodbye before making their way down towards the village.

* * *

Severus hated going anywhere beyond the dungeons. He wouldn't go anywhere beyond them if it wasn't for Dumbledore threating to cut his budget for potion ingredients a few years back.

Now here he was walking up the blasted moving stairs to the hospital with a box of vials. Luckily he didn't run into any ghost on the way up. He did see Peeves, but fortunately he was at the Hospital Wing, so he ducked into the room before Peeves saw him.

Poppy wasn't in her office, so he walked into the infirmary. He inwardly smirked at the sight of the few students in the hospital beds shrinking or cowering when they saw him.

"Poppy?" he approached the matron from behind. She was at the end of the room just standing by the window ignoring everything. "Hello?" he walked up to be next to the lady. No response. "Oi, woman! Can you hear me?"

"Oh," Poppy said as if she just realized someone was with her, "Severus, what are you doing here?"

He lifted the box full of vials. Realization donned on Poppy again, "Yes, the Calming Draught. Thank you for making this for me," She carefully took the box from the potion's master's thin hands. She looked towards the window again before speaking, "Do you see that light?"

Severus, too, looked out the window; he saw a pink-ish purple glow above an area near the village. "What is that?"

"I don't know. I was just about to close the curtains, when I saw that light. I hope nothing is happening to Setsuna and Miss Tsukino."

"Why would the light affect them?"

"Setsuna is dropping Miss Tsukino off at the train station for Miss Tsukino's parents to pick her up."

This was the first Severus has ever heard of Profess Meioh going off castle grounds. Not even on weekends, when some faculty members sneak off to drink.

"When did they leave?" he looked at the matron.

"Mmm… I think sometime after the staff meeting… I'm not sure. Setsuna was at both dinner and the meeting, and there isn't very much time in between those two. So I guessing she couldn't have taken Miss Tsukino down to the village and come back then."

"So, they are most likely somewhere by the light?"

"I think so," Poppy said.


	7. Hogsmeade

**A/N: Thank you to Halley Vanaria and the guest for reviewing. Thank you to fco ala and ravenclawoutcast13 for adding this story to their favorite list. And thank you to hadow At Midnight and ravenclawoutcast13 for following the story. I hope I don't disappoint.**

* * *

~Week of October 16, 1989, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Great Hall~

Severus Snape entered the Great Hall for breakfast extra early.

He hoped to have a quick meal and avoid any idiocy from both the students and faculty. He especially didn't want to see the Weasley twins. They had become the bane of his existence.

Dumbledore, Filius, and Pince were the only staff members eating so far, and there were a few students from each house. The first of his colleague he could tolerate most days. The other two were okay, if he was having a good day (very few of which existed).

Alistair Hayes walked in as he was settling down. And for some reason the man sat down next to him. _Hayes_ _was… something_. The man wasn't annoying like some people (read: majority of the people) here at this school. But there was still something off about the man.

The other man usually sat next to Burbage or Hagrid. So Hayes breaking his own pattern made Severus suspicious of him. And this suspicion only grew throughout his meal. Hayes was watching him. He was discreet at first, but Severus caught his eyes a few times. The fifth time, he placed (more like slammed) his knife down (he was spreading butter on a piece of toast) and looked over to the man. "What?" he snapped.

"Nothing," Hayes said, nonchalantly reaching for his orange juice. "I was just thinking."

He raised an eyebrow, "And I have something to do with whatever your pitiful brain is thinking of?"

"Well I just realized that you seem very familiar, but I'm not quite sure why. I was hoping that you would know. But I guess I was just being impertinent," Hayes smiled and turned back to his breakfast of porridge. Now it was Severus' turn to stare only he didn't bother to hide that fact.

After the other man finished his meal, he got up to leave first. Severus could only stare at the man and wonder if he was mental.

On the other side of the staff table, the Headmaster had a hard time keeping in his smile- if he didn't, Severus would most likely try poison him. It wasn't everyday that Severus Snape was dumbstruck.

* * *

"Happy Birthday!" the Hogwarts staff cheered for Minerva, Filius, and Setsuna. Everyone raised their goblets with the cheer. They've gathered around the round table in the middle of the staff room.

It was technically Filius' birthday, October 17th, but it was a celebration for all three. The party mostly composed of gift giving, some drinks, and cakes. The people with early classes the next day were trying to be careful of what they were staff room was only decorated with flowers around the table (courtesy of Pomona). The Headmaster originally wanted something more, but the three celebrated people enjoyed it very much.

"Happy early Birthday Setsuna!" Poppy handed Setsuna a box no bigger than a teacup. The box was wrapped with white paper and had a maroon bow on a top corner. "I was planning on giving you this on your actual birthday, but now seemed to be a just as good of a time."

"Thank you Poppy. But you didn't need to give me a gift," Setsuna politely smiled.

"Nonsense, I wanted to get you something."

Setsuna nodded and opened the box she saw six hairpins with blue hyacinth flowers. "Thank you, Poppy, these are wonderful."

The pair moved on to talk about their week so far. Luck, as it turns out, was not on either of their sides. Setsuna had the misfortune of having a first year Gryffindor and Ravenclaw class right before dinner on Mondays. It hasn't been a problem so far, she said. But this was the week Misters Weasley and Mister Jordan decided to bring food to class, which Setsuna didn't have a problem with, at first. The problem ended up being the trio trading their food and discussing, very loudly, who gets to eat what. And the trio was separated to different sides of the room. They also got the other students ask for food and wonder how they got the food. She confiscated the food and got on with the lecture. But she did promise the class if they behave for next week's Monday class, she would let them out a few minutes early.

Poppy, on the other hand, told her about a fifth year who got hit with an awry spell that was "only meant to apply makeup faster". She also mentioned the few cases of potions gone wrong in students' faces she had. Which Professor Snape chimed in on saying that the fourth year Gryffindors in question deserved it if they mixed up bat blood with leech juice. Only first years make that kind of mistake, he added. And that led to Minerva defending her students. And an argument between the two ensued. She and Poppy tried to calm the bickering pair down, but to no avail. It didn't help that Rolanda encouraged them. She even mentioned Quidditch. Poppy scold Rolanda for that comment, while the other witch laughed at the chaos she's created.

Setsuna and Poppy gave the peacekeeper jobs to Pomona and Filius, who had a bit more success, and joined the Headmaster and Professor Burbage's discussion about how Halloween is celebrated in the (western) Muggle world verses the way it is celebrated in wizard society. The Headmaster wanted to incorporate the tradition of dressing up for the day.

"Some of the muggle-born students might fancy it. But," Professor Burbage conceded, "students from magical background probably wouldn't appreciated it."

"And how would students get their costumes?" Setsuna asked. "The younger students can't magically change their clothes and they can't go to Hogsmeade to buy anything."

"Then perhaps only the faculty could do," the Headmaster had a twinkle in his eyes.

"You want Severus Snape to dress up?" Poppy incredulously looked at the Headmaster.

Setsuna immediately imagined Severus Snape wearing a Kappa costume. The image was funny in a very disturbing way.

"It certainly would make things livelier," the Headmaster said.

"It's also a bit late to be planning a big thing like this?" Poppy asked.

The Headmaster nodded and his smile faded. But it quickly came back, "Then perhaps next year!"

The Headmaster said his goodbyes to talk to the Heads of House (Filius and Pomona finally got the rivals to be civil to each other).

"I dearly hope Minerva manages to change his minds. I don't want to teach a class dressed up as the Bride of Frankenstein," Professor Charity mumbled. Poppy's eyebrows knitted while Setsuna smiled.

At the end of the night, Minerva received several books, some tartan accessories, and a broach from Pomona. Filius was given a lot of sweets, a few charm books, some new parchment, and even a Zonko's toy from Rolanda, which Filius found very entertaining and swore to Professor Snape that he'd _never_ use. Most of the other professors had noticed Setsuna drawing dress designs for Usagi's wedding, so they gave her a variety quills, her favorite so far was a fiery colored quill from the Headmaster (Setsuna suspected that it was a feather from Fawkes).

The party ended without worry, much to the staff's relief. There hasn't been an attack since the fire in the forest last month. And everyone was thankful for that.

* * *

Setsuna and Professor Snape raised their wands into front of their faces and bowed their heads.

This was Setsuna's second dueling lesson with Professor Snape before dinner on Friday during their free blocks. After their first lesson last week, it was obvious that Professor Snape had a lot of experiences in close combat. She originally wanted to ask how he got this kind of experience, but thinking back of how reluctant he was about doing this, she thought otherwise. She suspected he only accepted to do this because he wanted to know more about her magical ability.

She took her stance and waited for the feather in between them to fall to signal them to begin.

Once the feather landed, Professor Snape casted numerous hexes, most of which she was able to magically block, but a few, like Incarceratus, Setsuna had to physically move out of the way. While he was in the middle of casting another hex, she retaliated with the Stupefying Charm. He was able to block it, but she also sent out a freezing charm.

The two continued until Professor Snape disarmed Setsuna.

"Mmm… better than last week. Your reflexes are good, but you waste too much time casting spells," He commented as they transitioned into a more lecture based part of the lesson. She quickly learned last week that he has very high standards for how things are done. He wouldn't let her move on to a new spell until she could perfectly say the incantation and gestures. _If he's this much of a perfectionist for a favor, what is he like in his classes?_

He ended the lesson with another mock duel obviously hoping the she would use the information he just taught her. Setsuna didn't disappoint: she didn't disarm him first, but she did successfully lock his feet in place.

* * *

"…Minerva, Septima, and Filius will be on duty tomorrow for the Hogsmeade trip. Remember to make sure that all students on back on school grounds by 5:30. Charity, Argus, Aurora, and Irma will be on the night watch, along with the Head Boy and Girl," Albus looked around at his staff. Most everyone looked drained, and he couldn't help but sympathize with all of them. The students, third years particularly, have been excited all week for the first Hogsmeade trip of the year.

"Does anyone else have any announcement? ...No? Then meeting adjourned," He dismissed everyone. Most people headed straightaway out the door to their beds. Only Minerva, Filius, and himself remained.

He went to help Minerva set up their chess game. While Filius was doing some last minute grading. The Charms professor liked to finish all of his weekend grading before a Hogsmeade trip. That way he could go to the village and not feel guilty about leaving a load of grading behind. A sentiment only Bathsheda seemed to share.

After a period of quiet, Filius asked Minerva about the Weasley twins. He was grading Fred Weasley's essay.

She sighed loudly before answering, "I think the next seven years are going to be long."

"That bad?" Filius said with a laugh.

"They have been nothing but trouble thus far," Minerva captured his rook.

"Sneaking out after curfew, playing a few tricks on students and faculty, and breaking a few other rules, is indeed trouble making, but not too different from another troublemaker I remember," he shared a look with Filius.

Minerva looked up from the chessboard to find the two males' eyes on her, "What are you two looking at? I was nothing like them."

"Yes, yes, you were the _perfect_ student in your days," he smirked. Filius nodded in agreement

"Are you two implying something?" Minerva mocked glared at her old professors. He was her Transfiguration for all of her seven years at school. Filius, on the other hand, came when she was in her fifth year. "Well, the most maddening part about those two is that we can never find them after one of their pranks, even when it's obvious that no one else could've done it."

"Severus has complained about the same thing as well. He said that they always manage to escape him," he said.

"They always seem to know where not to be, eh?" Filius asked teasingly.

* * *

After the staff meeting, Setsuna went directly to her rooms to work on her dress sketches. Millie already started a fire, so her room was a comfortable temperature. She worked for a while before throwing her quill down and rubbing her temples. She had already finished Ami's dress, half of Minako's, and most of Hotaru's. Haruka's dress was being harder to formulate. Setsuna wanted to mix masculinity and femininity into the dress to represent the wearer. Her original idea for Haruka's dress was to mimic of a man's suit for the bodice, but she quickly tossed that idea aside. Haruka was usually _very_ reluctant to a fancy dress like these under any circumstances, but it was Usagi's wish for Haruka to do so. So naturally Haruka (albeit teeth-grittily) agreed. It was the Queen and King's wish and wedding after all.

Thinking back to possible designs, for some reason she thought of Professor Snape's flowing robes. Picturing his robes, or robe since she's never saw him wearing anything but his black ones, she focused on the many, many buttons on the front and on the sleeves. It was a surprise burst of inspiration. She instantly drew a princess shape bodice with big buttons down the middle. She drew the buttons bigger so that they could be part of the design. At first she gave the dress short sleeves, but after scrutinizing it for a few minutes, she decided to go with long sleeves. Everyone else so far has shorts sleeves and giving Haruka long sleeves would set her dress apart. When she finished the rough sketch of the top, it did resemble a type of blouse one could wear with a blazer or suit. She was content with the design for now.

Putting the wedding out her mind, she focused on the next day's schedule. Breakfast was at its usual time, and then the third years and up would be going to the village. _A day in the village doesn't sound too bad. The bookstore might have a few books on dueling spells._ After a sour first lesson with Professor Snape, Setsuna was determined to study their magic as much as possible.

Deciding to go to the village the next day, Setsuna switch her thoughts. _Will wizardry even do anything against the Black Moon family?_ She had her doubts, but knowing how to duel might help ease some suspicion about her and her magic.

Letting out a heavy breath, Setsuna stretched and got up from her spot to get ready for bed.

* * *

"So what do you think of the village, Perce?" Nymphadora Tonks wrapped her arm around the third oldest Weasley.

"I wish _Honeydukes_ wasn't so busy," Percy Weasley honestly grumbled.

"Do you need an older and wise student to help you out?"

"NO!" the thirteen year old boy said. "I'll just go to _The Three Broomstick_ for a while."

Tonks laughed in response. "We can go there later. I want to take you to the Shrieking Shack."

"Don't you have any friends of your own?" Percy bluntly asked.

Tonks knew Percy wanted to be alone, but befriending the curiously uptight Weasley was too good of an opportunity to pass. She was friends with both of his older brothers. Both were good students, but also much more laid back. And what she has seen (and heard) about the younger Weasley twins, they seemed even more laid back. So Percy was unusually uptight for a Weasley. She hasn't had an opportunity inside the castle to talk to him. He was always in the library studying or in his common rooms. But now, outside of the castle, was the perfect time to 'ambush' him.

"Of course! But here I thought I could be a kind upperclassman by showing you the village. Also… Charlie asked if I could show you around while he was doing something."

Percy crossed his arm and walked ahead. She could hear a grumble from him that sounded like a 'fine, let's go'.

The two made their way over to the Shrieking Shack. About halfway there, she had to start dragging an unwilling Percy. They saw students here and there, but there weren't many this far out from the village. They weren't talking about anything in particular. Every once in a while, she would say something that would annoy Percy and he, in turn, would slightly glare at her or make a much too smart of a remark for a third year.

When they were nearing the shack, they saw a familiar figure crouching down near a tree.

"Hey Charlie!" she said. The other sixth year obviously wasn't expecting his name to be called. He jumped in the air. "What are you doing here?"

"There was a Flitterby," Charlie pointed towards the roots of a tree. "What are you two doing here?"

"I'm taking Percy to the Shrieking Shack," she said proudly.

"Not on my free will I might add," Percy, unnecessarily, grumbled again.

"You're the one that said 'let's go'," she pointed out.

"Having to drag someone should be a tacit signal that the person being dragged doesn't want to go," Percy shot back.

She tried to think of a quick comeback, but some rustling got her attention instead.

"Did you two hear that?" Charlie asked.

Tonks nodded, but Percy frowned. She and Charlie took out their wand from their pocket and pushed the younger Weasley behind them. An unpleasant wheezing came from behind the trees a few meters away.

* * *

"Setsuna!" a voice called out.

"Hello, Poppy," Setsuna bowed to the approaching woman.

"Are you going anywhere specific?" Poppy didn't hesitate to ask.

Setsuna had been looking for the bookshop she had seen on her way to the castle. She couldn't remember the name, but remembered the windows and sign's design. "Do you know where the bookshop is? This village is a lot bigger than I thought," she said.

"I thought the same when I was a third year," Poppy said with a fond smile. "And I think the bookshop is by the edge of village. If you go in this direction," Poppy pointed to her left, "and the fifth road on your right should be where the book shop is. I need to pick up a few things at the Herbology shop, but do you want to meet up in an hour at the _Three Broomstick_?"

"I look forward to it and thank you," she nodded.

The two said their goodbyes and went their own ways.

She followed Poppy's instructions perfectly and ten minutes later she found _Tomes and Scrolls_ , the bookshop.

Setsuna noticed that the numbers of students were thinning out as she got closer to the edge of the village. Madam Hooch said that most students liked to go _The Three Broomstick, Honeydukes, or Zoko's Joke Shop_. And all three of the shops were in the middle of the village.

She examined the front of the bookshop. The windows were rounded, the paint was a faded blue, and the sign was written in silver bold letters. The window display of books and scrolls were smartly arranged.

She walked up to the front door's window and saw a familiar black clothed figure coming towards her. Professor Snape roughly opened the door and she had to jump out of his way to avoid another collision with him. He looked at her and opened his mouth to say something. But Misters Percy and Charlie Weasley and Miss Nymphadora Tonks came to them yelling.

"Professors!" the three shouted.

"What is it?" Professor Snape snapped. She could see his eyebrows furrow.

"A thing,"

"A beast,"

"A creature," three voices overlapped, "is right outside of village and is coming this way!"

"How do you know this?" she promptly asked.

Miss Tonks, the least out of breath, started, "We were by the Shrieking Shack, when we heard an odd noise behind some bushes. We looked behind the bushes and saw something."

"The beast's," the older Mister Weasley continued, "eyes were glowing and had a hunting posture."

The younger Mister Weasley interrupted, "And it was walking in the direction of the village. So we ran as fast as we could to warn the town."

"Mister and Mister Weasley," Professor Snape pointed to the redheads, "go find the other Professors in town and tell them what you saw and to gather all the students. You," Professor Snape then pointed to Miss Tonks, "find the Headmaster and tell him to warn the village. Professor Meioh, you will help me with setting up barriers."

No one questioned the potions professor's authority and immediately went to their jobs. Setsuna and Professor Snape went to the edge of the village where the students came from. They started to cast a series of _Protego Maxima_. They started next to each other, and then eventually went separated ways. She to the right and he to the left.

When she could no longer see Professor Snape down the road, she saw a moving shadow that must be the creature. Making sure that no one was in the vicinity, she hid in the shades of a few trees.

 _Pluto Crystal Power, Make Up!_

* * *

Severus managed to put a shield all down the side of the village. He jogged back to where he last saw Meioh. As he got closer, something moving caught his eyes. He halted and looked into the eyes of the creature. The creature was a monstrous porcupine. The thing glared at him before turning his back on him. There were only moments for him to react before the porcupine's lethal-size needles were flying directly at him.

He raised his wand and was ready to cast a protection shield. However he never got a chance to cast the incantation.

"Garnet Ball!" A glowing sphere surrounded and protected him from the incoming needles.

After the sphere disappeared, both Severus and the creature looked over to see a woman with a staff. He immediately recognized her as the woman with unusual magic from earlier in the year. _Sailor Pluto._

The creature turned his attack onto the woman. But before either Severus or the creature do anything, the woman whispered her attack, "Chronos Typhoon."

A whirlwind of energy passed Severus and hit the creature. The creature shrieked and vanished. He, once again was, saw dust in place of the monster. Looking from the place where the creature was to the woman, he saw the woman running into the forest.

"Stop!" He found himself yelling and running after the woman.

He pursued the unusual woman so that she would reach the Shrieking Shack, where there would be nowhere to hide. The woman seemed to realize his trap, and quickly turned around to face him. He was shocked at the intensity of the woman's red eyes. But he wasn't going to back down. This woman baffled him, and he didn't like that feeling.

"Who are you?" he impatiently asked.

"I would think a man of your talents would remember, Severus Snape," the woman slyly said.

"I don't mean just your name. What are you? How can you destroy those monsters? What is your magic?"

"I am the solider of revolution. My magic, you could say, is similar to yours', but with different restrictions."

"'Different restrictions?' What kinds of restrictions are there?"

"Everything has restrictions, but your magic is much more limited than mine," the woman gave him a small smile. And before he could say or do anything else, the woman jumped up onto a tree branch and escaped him from above. And he, surprisingly, did not chase after the woman.

* * *

"That really happened?" Filius asked, bewildered.

"Yes, Filius," Severus said exaggeratedly annoyed. "The same woman from before appeared and managed to attack the monster."

A meeting with the Head of Houses and the Headmaster was the last place he wanted to be.

"That was the third attack, Albus. Don't you think we should do something?" Pomona asked.

"Irma spoke to me the other day about the Black Moon Clan, there are no records of a group by that name anywhere," Minerva gently spoke.

"Hogsmeade and its residents have been warned. However, based off of Severus' observations with the monsters, how much can we do?" Dumbledore sighed. They have been going around in circles for the last two hours. Little progress has been made.

"The first monster in September called the woman a 'Sailor Senshi', and Meioh said that girls like this Sailor Pluto have been in Japan," Severus finally spoke up about his conversation with said professor. He wasn't originally going to mention it, but it seemed like the only way to get out of this loop.

"So then these attacks come from Japan?" Pomona asked.

"I don't think so. Magic in Japan is scarce and weak. Also the magic used by Sailor Pluto seems to be very different from wizardry and the monsters are unaffected by our magic, so they must come from somewhere else," Minerva reasoned.

"Perhaps they're from the Silver Millennium," Pomona mumbled.

"You don't honestly think that the Silver Millennium really exist, Pomona," Severus disdainfully said.

"Well… Severus, an old muggle friend of mine told me about some science journal a few years ago about the moon. The featured article was about ruins of a kingdom discovered on the moon. The muggle world doesn't seem to know when or who built the kingdom, but it is there. And the few wizards who also know of the article believe the ruins are from the Silver Millennium," Filius said.

"But if the monster and Sailor Pluto are from the Silver Millennium, what are they doing here in this time period? Nothing from that time period could still be alive," Pomona said.

"Could they have time traveled?" Minerva asked.

"I recall the woman saying something about Pluto being the planet of time," Severus spoke.

"So time travel could be involved," Filius said.

The Headmaster, who up until now was quiet, spoke up, "I believe that is as far as we can get for now. These attacks haven't hurt anyone, thanks to Sailor Pluto's intervention. People in Hogsmeade have been warned and have already started to barriers. I'll have Fawkes fly over the grounds a few times a day. And we will set up more barriers around the castle just to be sure."

Severus sighed. They've been in this meeting for over two hours, and finally it was over.

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for reading!**


	8. An (in)Auspicious Birthday

**A/N: Thank you to Halley Vanaria for always reviewing! And thank you to the two guest reviewers as well. Thank you to SupergodzillaSailorCosmos who add this story to their favorite list. And thank you to BuffyXTheXBunnyXKill and sartiel for following the story. I hope I don't disappoint.**

* * *

~October 29th, 1989, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Setsuna's chambers~

Setsuna looked over her outfit in the mirror: a long sleeve floral blouse, malachite green over coat, it was getting colder out, long white slacks, and forest green wedges. The outfit was semi-formal, but was appropriate for an outdoor concert.

After finishing pinning up her hair, with the pins Poppy gave her, Setsuna walked out into the corridors to Poppy's chambers. The two planned to travel to the Leaky Cauldron in London by Floo powder, or at least that's what she thought Poppy called it. She knew the most efficient way to get to London, so Setsuna left those details to her. But she wasn't familiar with London's Underground and Poppy didn't understand it, so they decided to walk from the pub to the gardens. She predicted that it would only be a 15 minutes walk. Well, more like 14 minutes and 43 seconds.

She walked up to a familiar portrait of older woman spinning wool under a tree. "Chomping cabbage," she said. The old woman stopped spinning to nod, and the portrait swung open to reveal a neat and cozy room. It wasn't the first time she's entered Poppy's room, but the coziness within the slightly drafty castle still surprised her.

"Is that you, Setsuna?" Poppy called out from another room, mostly likely her bedchambers.

"Yes. Are you still getting ready?" she replied.

"No, I'm ready," Poppy walked out of the room dressed in a muggle button navy dress. This was the first time Setsuna saw Poppy outside of wizard robes and mediwitch uniform. "This is appropriate attire, correct?" Poppy spun around to show off her dress.

"It's perfect Poppy. It's really not that formal, according to Michiru."

Poppy smiled. "Happy birthday, again. And thank you for inviting me. I still can't believe you know Michiru Kaioh. My niece is a big fan and was the one to introduce me to her music."

"I'm happy to have your company. And Michiru did send me two tickets. I think she is just as excited to meet you as you are she."

Poppy grinned and she got her fireplace ready, "So, have you ever used the Floo network?"

"I've only briefly read about it."

"Then I'll go first to demonstrate," Poppy took a cup off her mantle and scooped a bit of silver powder into her hand. "All you have to do is toss some of this powder into the flames and wait for the flames to turn green. When it does, state your destination clearly and walk into the flames. The green flame don't burn, so don't worry about that. And make sure to close your eyes and be prepared for a rough landing."

It didn't seem that complicated, but it was certainly a unique way of travel.

Poppy did exactly what she explained. Once she disappeared into the green flames, Setsuna grabbed her own handful of powder. She threw into the flame and waited for it to turn emerald green. She called out Leaky Cauldron's name and quickly she found herself fall out of a fireplace in a crowded pub. Senshi instincts prevented her from falling on her face, but it wasn't enough to land on her feet.

Poppy laughed while helping her up. "Not a bad landing for your first trip through the Floo network."

"I think I might prefer this method over Apparition," she said brushing off the ashes that got on her.

"Side Apparition is much worst than doing it yourself," Poppy commented as she waved to the barkeeper, an older balding man with a hunchback.

"If you say so," Setsuna said. _Apparition was too unpleasant._

Muggle London was bustling at midday this surprisingly sunny Sunday. The two joined London crowd and pleasantly made their way. Setsuna's estimate walking time was almost correct. _13 seconds off. Oh well. You can't always be right._ The park was huge and the concert area was a bit hard to miss: a crowd of people surrounded with speakers and lighting equipment. She couldn't see any of her family, but she had a feeling that they would spot her before she spotted them. So she and Poppy wandered around the gardens while slowly making their way to the stage.

* * *

"Setsuna-mama!" a girl ran up to Setsuna as they walked to the stage. The girl, no more than fifteen years old, wore a plaid purple dress with white tights and dark purple shoes. She also had a pink rose pin attached to dress collar. As soon as she was in arms reach, she swiftly wrapped her arms around the professor, who was just as swift to hug her. Poppy almost felt intrusive watching the two. _This must be her daughter... Who is much older than I thought…_

The pair separated, which took Poppy out of her thoughts. And she noticed an elegant young couple walking up to them from behind Setsuna. The young couple looked like they were in their mid twenties. She recognized the woman, with blue hair and wore a patterned grey-blue dress with a turquoise bow around her waist, as Michiru Kaioh. Her arm was looped with blond a man (or was he a woman?) who wore a blue jacket with the same pattern as Miss Kaioh, blue bow tie and cummerbund, and white shoes. Both of them had similar pink rose pins attached to their collars.

"I've missed you so much!" The girl held on to Setsuna's hand.

"It's great to see you Setsuna!" The man/woman? grinned.

"And I've missed you all as well," Setsuna smiled at the three new comers. Her smile was much softer than anything Poppy had seen at Hogwarts. Setsuna smiled, to be sure, but nothing as warm and loving as this. "Everyone, this is Poppy Pomfrey, the school matron and friend. Poppy, this is my daughter, Hotaru Tomoe, and partners in parenting, Michiru Kaioh and Haruka Tenoh," Setsuna nodded to everyone as she introduced them.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Madam Pomfrey," Miss Kaioh bowed her head. "Setsuna has told us a lot about you in her letters."

"And it's a pleasure to meet all of you as well," she replied.

"It good to see that you've made some friends, Suna," Mister/Miss Tenoh left Miss Kaioh side to stand next to Setsuna. "Our lone wolf is no more!"

"I'm so sorry to have ever worry you, Ruka," Setsuna said without missing a beat. Tenoh smiled and s/he hugged Setsuna.

"You have magic, right, Madam Pomfrey?" Miss Tomoe approached her as her parents reunite. She forgot that Setsuna's family, although Muggle, knew about magic.

"Indeed. It's a great tool to cure some of thing students tend to get into," she smiled at the young girl. She could see a familiar spark in her eyes that Setsuna often got when she was learning about the British magical world.

"And you're a nurse, right?" Miss Tomoe's eyes shined brighter if that was possible.

"I'm a technically a medi-witch."

"So the wizards have their own medical system! That's amazing! I hope to be a nurse in the future."

"Are you studying to be one?"

"Not yet, but I hope so soon. My best friend's cousin is a resident doctor right now and a family friend of ours is studying to be a doctor," Miss Tomoe brightly smiled as she talked. She was a small, but lively teenager.

Poppy tilted her head a bit at Miss Tomoe's word. She knew what a doctor was (the muggle equivalent of a healer), but she didn't know "resident doctor". But the girl was beaming, so she pushed that thought aside. "Were you inspired by them to study medical care?"

"Not really... it was mostly Setsuna-mama. She worked at my elementary school as the school nurse and I loved sitting in her office watching her help other students," she explained. She didn't say any more, but Poppy got the feeling that it there was more to it.

A bell rang from behind the stage set up, which temporary stopped conversations around the garden.

"Oh, that's our cue to go backstage," Miss Kaioh explained. She took Tenoh by the hand and the couple said their goodbyes, which left a trio behind.

"And I believe that's our cue to find our seats," Setsuna said, joining her and Miss Tomoe's conversation.

"I can show you where we are!" the teenager ran ahead to the front row and waved them over. Their seats were front and center.

"Is Mister Tenoh not joining us?" Poppy asked. She was, like Setsuna, setting her things down and taking her seat.

"Haruka sometimes supports Michiru by playing piano. And _she's_ quite good too," Setsuna was wearing a knowing smiling.

 _Note to self: female pronouns._ "I'd imagine one would have to be in order to play with Miss Kaioh," Poppy recovered.

"Haruka-papa is great! But no one can outshine Michiru-mama on the stage!" Miss Tomoe said. And then looked at her program. She started to explain what the concert was about: it's a benefit concert that Miss Kaioh's sponsors organized to support endanger species preservations.

Shortly after, the same bell rang out and everyone took the cue to settle down. Miss Tomoe put away the program, and the three of them fully faced the stage.

Miss Kaioh gracefully walked out with her violin and Miss Tenoh elegantly walked to the piano set up at the back of stage. Despite being the only two on stage, their presence filled the whole space. The two women bowed and the performance started.

* * *

The concert ended around late afternoon. A bit too early for dinner; nonetheless, Misses Kaioh, Tenoh, and Tomoe invited the two Hogwarts faculty members out for tea to celebrate Setsuna's birthday.

"This is my favorite teahouse in London," Miss Kaioh led the group into plain look building, "and I think you'll really like it, Setsuna." But exterior proved to be very deceiving. The interior was snug, comfortable, and the whole teahouse had a relaxing aura.

"You've been to London before Miss Kaioh?" Poppy asked as the five sat down at their table next to the window. The additional upstairs room was much more private than the ground floor. Poppy assumed it was picked so no fans would bother Miss Kaioh.

"A few years ago. I was here for another performance and to support Haruka," Miss Kaioh said.

"Do you perform piano solo as well, Miss Tenoh?"

"Not the piano, that's only for and with Michiru. I don't know if you would call it a performance, but I had a race here at the same time," Miss Tenoh said.

"A race?"

"I'm a racecar driver," the blonde said very proudly.

But Poppy could only give her a tilt her head. "You race muggle cars?"

"It's much more entertaining than it sounds, Poppy," Setsuna promised.

"So like racing brooms?" she asked.

"…In a way," Miss Tenoh said, "but it might be more thrilling because so much can wrong that could've been prevented."

"You say thrilling," Miss Kaioh darkly muttered before switching topics, "We should order soon."

The five ladies all order tea and sandwiches of their choice. And a waitress came and left very quickly.

In the meantime, Poppy didn't contribute much to the group conversation, but she was just fine watching her friend interact with her family. The four women were obviously very close and cared for each other. Miss Kaioh and Miss Tenoh seemed to share one mind. Whenever one appeared to need something, the other always provided. Miss Tenoh also never missed a chance to tease Setsuna, who gladly and quickly teased her back. And Miss Tomoe was the princess. The other three women clearly doted on her, but it didn't seem like she was spoiled too much. Although, Poppy had to wonder how a student like Miss Tomoe could be in another country at this time of the year.

Speaking of Miss Tomoe, she was looking around the room and looking a bit nervous, Poppy noted. But before she could ask her about it, the teenager faced her and started to talk, "What kind of magic do you use as a medi-witch?" _Ah, she was looking for muggles._

With her eager expression, Poppy couldn't help but answer earnestly, "I use healing spells for any physical harm students or faculty. And healing potions for any magical mishaps."

Miss Tomoe beamed and, not to Poppy's surprise, started a rapid session with questions of being a medi-witch. She has certainly met many students interested in healing magic, and has even trained a few of St. Mungo's Hospital medi-witches. But there was something about Miss Tomoe's expression and questions that drew her in and made her near giddy.

She took a quick glance at Setsuna and the couple, who were all beaming.

"Hime-chan, why don't you give the poor matron a break?" Miss Kaioh interrupted. "You two have barely touched your tea and sandwiches."

"But Michiru-mama… Wizard medicine is cool!" Miss Tomoe moaned. Nonetheless, her questions slowed down enough for them to enjoy their food.

* * *

The check came soon after Hotaru finished the last half of Setsuna's sandwiches. Miss Kaioh insisted that she pay, she did invite them out. Plus it was Setsuna's birthday. Poppy was thinking of an argument for her part of the tea, when she noticed a shift in the air.

Magic was very easy to sense in the muggle world since there wasn't a typically high concentration of it. But just now, something very powerful had appeared. And it was full of dark magic, if Poppy senses were correct. She felt Setsuna next to her tense up. _So she felt it too… But what is it?_

Her question was answered when three black creatures crashed through the ceiling and landed near the five of them. The dark magic she sensed increased greatly. Poppy's mind froze. The creatures had a humanoid figure, but had no face. They were like solid shadows. Two of the creatures walked towards the window opposite of them. It passed a plant, and when it did, the plant withered. The three creatures together attacked the wall. The attack left a moon, on its side facing down, shape burn mark.

The other patrons took this opportunity to run out of the teahouse. The creatures continued their assault on the wall. It had yet to hurt anyone, but Poppy didn't want to wait for that to change. She hadn't run because she had magic, and Setsuna must have had a similar idea. But she couldn't understand why Misses Tenoh, Kaioh, and Tomoe were not trying to hide or get out.

"What should we do about those?" Setsuna said. "Would a barrier contain it?"

"Possibly," she said. She looked around and pulled out her wand from her purse.

The two witches created a barrier around the creatures to stop their attacks and another to prevent other muggles from coming too close to the teahouse. Then, by herself, she started to create her Patronous to give it a message for the Headmaster at Hogwarts. But the creatures broke out from their barriers and it came right for her and Setsuna. She went to the right to dodge it, while Setsuna went to the left.

But the creature extended its arms to reach for Setsuna.

 _Setsuna!_

Three spheres of light, lavender, sea-green, and dark blue, stopped the creature from attacking. The spheres exploded and light surrounded everything and everyone. This light, Poppy felt, was very similar to the one earlier in the year. But since she was closer to the source this time, the warmth was much more potent.

* * *

"Princess Saturn!"

"Princess Neptune!"

"Princess Uranus!"

"It's nice to see you again!" three different tiny voices called at the same time. The three Guardians of their planets have arrived.

"Hello Princess Pluto," Guardian Saturn also said to the time senshi who wasn't blinded by the light.

"You've come to help right? Setsuna-mama is the only one of us that can transform and we want to fight," Hotaru asked as Guardian Saturn settled in her cupped hands.

"Of course!" Guardian Saturn said.

"The timing is right now," Guardian Neptune said.

"Why does the future need our powers _now_?" Michiru asked.

"Because the Senshi of the Outer Solar System need to awaken sooner rather than later to protect the queen and king," Guardian Neptune said.

"They're in danger?" Haruka yelled.

"Only if you three don't get your powers back now. The Black Moon Clan's power is growing," Guardian Uranus said.

"Here," Guardian Saturn said. She waved her hand and Hotaru's old heart crystal appeared. Guardians Neptune and Uranus did the same. Together, the three Guardians changed the heart crystals into star crystals.

"Use these to transform into your eternal form," Guardian Neptune said.

 _Saturn Crystal Power, Make-Up!_

 _Neptune Crystal Power, Make-Up!_

 _Uranus Crystal Power, Make-Up!_

 _Pluto Crystal Power, Make-Up!_

* * *

The warm light ended when four cries came out. _Was that the others!?_

Once the light completely disappeared, Poppy saw four figures she didn't recognize. _Four of them? How many of them are there?_ Poppy tried to look for the others, but they were gone. _They must have gone into hiding… but where did these four come from?_

In front was the shortest. The girl looked young, like a student, but she had an aura of great maturity. And she was wearing a unique outfit. White boots, dark purple skirt, bows on her chest and back of her waist, long white gloves, a choker, and a tiara. But what stood out the most to her was the tall weapon in her hand. The tallest of the four had a fierce face and had a similar outfit but with dark blue as the main color and yellow for accents. She had a long sword in her hands. The woman next to her stood with a great sense of elegance. Her outfit was mostly green. She was holding a golden hand-mirror with a turquoise back. The last one resembled the woman Severus described with her green hair and red eyes. She had a sense of timelessness and something that was familiar to Poppy. She had darker color scheme than the others. Her outfit was mostly grey and black. And all of them had very powerful magical presences.

"Protected by the planet of ruins, Saturn, the soldier of silence, I am Sailor Saturn!"

"Protected by the planet of the distant sky, Uranus, the soldier of flight, I am Sailor Uranus!"

"Protected by the planet of the deep sea, Neptune, the soldier of embrace, I am Sailor Neptune!"

"Protected by the planet of time, Pluto, the soldier of revolution, I am Sailor Pluto!"

The creature wasn't deterred from attacking for very long. It once again reached out to attack, but this time it aimed for Sailor Saturn.

"Silent Wall!" she yelled as a barrier was created and protect all of them.

The other three readied their weapons and started their own attacks.

"Space Sword Blaster!"

"Submarine Reflection!"

"Chronos Typhoon!"

Different colored energy came from their weapons and combined before hitting all three monsters and completely absorbing them. Only dust was left where the creatures once stood.

Poppy stood dazed for a few moments, but when she recovered, she asked, "Wh-who are you?" Sailor Saturn's barrier fell and the four of them faced her.

"We are the Senshi of the Outer Solar System," the smallest one said.

"Are you witches? What kind of magic do you use? Those spells aren't like any I've ever heard…" Poppy said.

"In a manner of speaking, we are witches. Our magic is the same as yours at the core," Sailor Pluto said. Something about her voice was nagging Poppy. It was something she knew well, but couldn't name it.

"Why are you here?" she asked.

"To protect our future," Sailor Neptune said.

"What kind of future is that?" she asked.

"A good one," Sailor Uranus said. Poppy was a bit startled with not-so-helpful answer.

"What does that mean?" she asked.

"Forgive us," Sailor Pluto said, "but unfortunately we are bound to not speak of the future. It could have negative effects on things." _There's something about her voice…_

"That and you're so cryptic about it that no one understands it," Sailor Uranus tried to whispered, but was heard anyways. Sailor Neptune sighed and Sailor Saturn laughed.

"Oh, and where is the fun in an obvious prophecy?" Sailor Pluto said without missing a beat.

 _They're a lot like Miss Tenoh and Setsuna…_ She looked over the burn mark on the wall. The black moon was creepy. "What was that creature? Were those things connected with the Black Moon Clan?" Poppy asked.

"An anticipated foe," Sailor Neptune said. She glanced down to her mirror, and then to the wall, "that we believe to be part of the Black Moon Clan. But their intentions are unclear as of now."

A team of aurors Apparated into the teahouse interrupted Poppy's questioning of the four odd witches. Some of the aurors raised their wands at them, but they leapt through the hole in the ceiling the creatures left. They were gone before anyone could say anything to them.

* * *

The four senshi made their way to the roof of a nearby office building. After checking that they were alone, they transformed out of their senshi forms. The three newly eternal senshi looked exhausted and leaned against roof's railing. Meanwhile, Setsuna casted a few wizarding barriers around them so outsiders couldn't see or hear them.

"Was it this overwhelming for you when you first transformed?" Haruka asked Setsuna.

"Yes. I could feel several time streams moving through me. And that was a lot to take in all at once."

"That was amazing. My mirror is clearer than ever," Michiru spoke looking at said mirror.

"Then you know for sure that this is the same Black Moon Clan that the others fought?" Haruka asked.

"Yes. It seems like the droids that attacked us were an earlier version of what others fought. They are trying to corrupt Crystal Tokyo right as it is forming."

"So Crystal Tokyo is definitely coming," Hotaru said. Setsuna and Michiru nodded.

"Is it possible for us to stop them before they go farther back in time to fight the others as teenagers," Haruka asked Setsuna. She understood what Haruka meant: preventing unnecessary heartache for the others would be worth any consequences.

"Unfortunately, no…" she paused, "…When we transformed, I could see a bit of the future…They will go back in time to look for Small Lady regardless of events now. And she must go back in time, or else she won't awaken as Sailor Chibi Moon until much, much later. And she needs to be awaken for the Mugen crisis."

"They will be overpowered by our eternal form, and try to go back father in time to corrupt Crystal Tokyo too," Michiru added still looking at her mirror.

"They go back in time to take advantage of the weaker forms of us!?" Haruka said fuming. She punched ground and cursed, which earned her disapproving looks from Setsuna and Michiru.

"So our mission is to prevent them from corrupting Crystal Tokyo," Hotaru said. "While also protecting the queen and king."

The mothers nodded at their daughter's declaration.

"But why are they attacking England? The key place for Crystal Tokyo is…well Tokyo. Why go out this far away? Can't either of you see anything?" Haruka asked the two psychics.

"Unfortunately, my new powers seem to limit me from seeing my own future," Setsuna said. "And my involvement at Hogwarts has tied the school and England with my personal future, so I can't see everything clearly."

"I might be able to see something, but it's would take time," Michiru said.

Haruka cursed again, this time quieter.

"…Maybe they want to control Hogwarts too," Hotaru guessed. Her mothers gave her their full attention. "I mean, Setsuna-mama said that their magic is like ours, right? And a school would have a high concentration of magic, so maybe they think it's a key part to Crystal Tokyo?"

"Those crystalizing flowers started in the forest, so Hogwarts might actually be a key place for Crystal Tokyo formation," Setsuna confirmed. "I'll keep a watch on any developments here."

"And we'll watch for any at home," Haruka said.

"If anything comes up on your end, you can contact me through the doors. It will be much faster and I might be able to help. But only for emergencies, messing with the fourth dimension too much is dangerous," Setsuna said. "You still have the key I gave you?" she asked Hotaru, who nodded.

"And you'll do the same? If anything big happens, you won't leave us out, right?" Haruka asked with a bit of a smile.

"I wouldn't dare doing such a thing," Setsuna said with a smile of her own.

"We should get back to Madam Pomfrey. She's must be worried about us," Michiru said.

The others nodded and they quickly made their way back to the teahouse.

* * *

"Who were they?" The leader of the auror team asked looking around for a witness. She recognized him, John Dawlish, from Hogwarts and the Daily Prophet. He only graduated a few years ago, but he had already made quite a name for himself in the Ministry.

"I-I have no idea…" Poppy said, still a bit dazed from all the action.

"Madam Pomfrey," Mister Dawlish said. His features had hardened since she last saw him at Hogwarts. He was always a serious student and was the top of his year, but now he had new kind of determination in his eyes. "What happened here?" He said, getting right to business. He and the other aurors looked around the room, which was in ruins. Tables and chairs were knock over, some even missing a leg or two, and the ceiling was broken from the outside, so the debris was scattered in the room.

"Three shadow figures burst through the celling," she gestured to the hole above them. "They created that burn mark," she pointed to the wall, "but before they could hurt anything, a light surrounded us and blinded me. The-"

"So you saw nothing then?" Mister Dawlish interrupted her.

"No, the light dimmed, and afterwards I could see four witches. And they turned the creatures into dust," she pointed to the pile next to their feet.

"What kind of spell does that?" he asked.

"Their spells were odd… Their incantations were in English."

"English? Aren't incantations in Latin?"

"Yes, or at least from a classical language."

"I see. And that's all?" Mister Dawlish asked.

"Yes, I couldn't do anything else, your team arrived right soon after," Poppy lied. She didn't know why she lied, but there was something about those witches that made her think that the Ministry would get in their way. And for some reason, she didn't want that to happen. _Perhaps it's because one of them reminded me of Setsuna…_ "But there were muggles who definitely saw the creatures, " Poppy moved on.

"Very well. I'll contact the Obliviator Headquarters and Muggle-Worthy Excuse Committee," Mister Dawish said, and then turned to his team. "Search the area for any leftover magic. Thank you, Madam Pomfrey, for your corporation. The Ministry for Magic will take care of the rest," Mister Dawlish didn't wait for a response. He left of join the rest of the aurors examining the teahouse.

Poppy asked one of the aurors to be credited as an anonymous source before leaving the teahouse in search of the others. But she didn't have to look very far because they found her first.

* * *

"Madam Pomfrey!" Miss Tomoe ran ahead of her guardians.

"Thank goodness you're alright, Poppy," Setsuna calmly said as she walked behind her daughter. The pair reached her before the couple did.

"What happened to you all?" she looked at all of their faces. They didn't look hurt and they seemed more concerned about her than themselves.

"Something pushed us out of the room and knocked us out," Miss Kaioh smoothly answered. _That sounds like what Setsuna said in September…_

"We just woke up on the ground floor and saw you go through the doors," Miss Tenoh finished.

"Perhaps we should move out of the way," Setsuna said referring to the crowd on the streets.

* * *

The group walked to Thames River, which Michiru and Haruka said was only a walk away, to talk. When they found a secluded bench, Poppy silently casted the Muffliato Charm around it. And she asked, "Do you know of the Senshi of the Outer Solar System?"

"They are part of bigger group that called themselves the Sailor Senshi," Miss Kaioh said. That matched what Severus called them earlier.

 _Wait 'bigger group'?_ "There are more of them?" Severus has been the only one to see any of them until today. Seeing one in person was something else, but four? The magic surrounding them was extraordinary.

"Altogether they are the nine superheroes of Japan," Miss Tomoe said with a shine in her eyes. _Admiration, perhaps?_

"Superheroes?" Poppy only knew the word from a muggle comic Charity used to read.

"They protect people from enemies that no one else can defeat," Miss Tenoh clarified.

"But they haven't been in the public for a few years," Miss Kaioh added.

"How come you didn't tell anyone you knew about them?" Poppy turned to her friend.

"I only know them by name, I haven't talked to any of them before. But a friend of mine was saved by them a few years ago," Setsuna admitted. "Professor Snape asked me about them earlier, and this is all I could tell him." _That answer is very mechanical…_

A silence overcame the women. But Miss Tomoe broke the silence, "Oh no! We forgot to give Setsuna-mama our presents."

"That's right, we were going to give them after our meal," Miss Kaioh said.

"Well there's no _time_ like now," Miss Tenoh said. Setsuna shook her head, while other two giggled.

"You didn't need to give me anything. Seeing you all is perfect," Setsuna modestly said.

"Come, _Suna_ , you say that every year," Miss Tenoh complained.

Poppy was alarmed how quickly their moods changed. But she didn't think they switched the conversation because they didn't know how serious the attacks were. Rather, they knew exactly how serious it was becoming and decided to focus on the happier side of the day. And why shouldn't they? It was a family member's birthday.

Miss Tomoe had reached into her bag and pulled out a carefully wrapped box. Miss Kaioh and Tenoh also pulled out their own wrapped boxes. One by one, they handed Setsuna their gifts. Miss Tenoh's was first. She had made a small Matcha Black Sesame Cheesecake (which got a bit smashed, but still looked very delicious) with the help of a young woman named Makoto who visited them in Japan. It was a very impressive achievement for the woman who could burn water. Miss Kaioh gave her beautiful (read: expensive) pearl necklace. Setsuna almost gave it back, Poppy saw. But Miss Kaioh saw it as well and insisted it was a gift with no return. Miss Tomoe's gift was a handmade Japanese style teacup (it was tall with had no handle and had miraculously been spared from shattering) with a matching saucer. It was black with white swan and garnet flowers. She and Setsuna both impressed by the young woman's art skills. Poppy even more so by the fact she didn't even use magic.

"Happy birthday, Setsuna-mama!" Miss Tomoe said again when Setsuna set down her gifts.

"Thank you so much," Setsuna said with the most heartfelt expression.

The rest of the London trip was lovely.

* * *

Setsuna couldn't really say the warm feeling lasted when she got back to the castle.

When Poppy came through the Floo Network after her, she gave Setsuna the biggest surprise for her birthday. "You're Sailor Pluto, aren't you?"

"Why do you think that?" she asked trying to look innocent. _This will not be a pleasant conversation…_

"You're timing. You disappeared right as Sailor Pluto appeared, and then as soon as Sailor Pluto disappeared, you reappeared. It happened during the first attack in September too. You disappeared, and then Sailor Pluto comes out of nowhere to save Severus. And as soon as Sailor Pluto left, Severus and Filius immediately found you."

 _Of all things that gets me in trouble, it's_ timing _._ "There must be something else as well for you to suspect me," she said using Michiru's favorite strategy of finding out information without offering any of your own. She also knew that Poppy was very meticulous about everything she does; she would never do or saying anything without checking and looking things over a few times. And this would not be an exception.

"Sailor Pluto also has a similar manner to yours," Poppy said. Setsuna didn't know what to think of that. And when she didn't response, Poppy kept talking, "Her way of talking is like yours. The voice is a bit different, but you both have a certain tone in your voice. I'm not quite sure what it is, but talking to Sailor Pluto reminded me of talking with you. _And_ ," she emphasized, "she and Sailor Uranus have a similar banter that you and Miss Tenoh have."

"So you think Haruka is Sailor Uranus?"

"In a way, I guess. There are still some things that don't make sense to me, but it's the only conclusion that matches what I saw."

Setsuna thought back on their friendship over the last few months and what she knew of Poppy. She was the one who helped her the most with adjusting to the magical British life. And as she saw today, Poppy got along very well with Hotaru. She managed to draw out Hotaru in a way that usually only Small Lady could. To the students in school, she was always kind to those in her care, despite whatever magical mishaps they got themselves in (Setsuna visited the Hospital Wing enough to know). _'If it gets the students to trust me enough to come to me after a serious accident, then I'd rather not know the real story,' Poppy once said after Setsuna asked why she never questions or turns students in after clearly breaking some number of rules._

 _Here goes a leap of faith…_ "You're right. I'm Sailor Pluto. Haruka is Sailor Uranus, Michiru is Sailor Neptune, and Hotaru is Sailor Saturn."

Poppy's eyes widen as she spoke, and when she said Hotaru's name, her mouth parted. "Miss To-Miss Tomoe is a Sailor? But she's so young!"

"Actually, most of us started when we were younger than fifteen," Setsuna honestly said. Poppy's eyes widen even more if that was possible.

"Who are the Sailor Senshi really, Setsuna? What do they do?"

"I know you have questions, Poppy. And you can ask me anything," Setsuna paused. "But I might not be able to answered for various reasons."

"To protect your future?" Poppy had remembered what they said.

"That's one reason. Another reason is that it may not be my story to tell."

"I can understand that," Poppy truthfully said.

Setsuna smiled and made Poppy swear to keep everything they discussed a secret. With Poppy's agreement, Setsuna went on to answer her questions as best as she could. The two talked until dinnertime and decided to eat in Poppy's room for privacy and continue their conversation. The rest of the evening proved to be surprisingly relaxing. It probably helped that Poppy didn't ask about too many dark topics, like the Mugen crisis. She was even more shocked when Poppy didn't ask about the Black Moon Clan. She probably honestly forgot to even ask, she was so curious about how they lived with two identities.

* * *

In other parts of the castles, dinner found the students and some of the faculty in a buzz about what happened in Muggle London. The Evening Prophet published an issue about the attack.

 _MAGICAL ATTACK ON MUGGLE TEAHOUSE_

 _According to multiple eyewitnesses, Muggle and magical, four witches appeared in front of three malicious creatures before official aurors could properly deal with the situation. The group of vigilantes, who called themselves the "Sailor Senshi", quickly destroyed the malicious creatures. The only remains on the scene were piles of dust. However, a witch witness claims that the spells the four vigilantes cast their spells in English. But as any good and proper witch/wizard know: spells come from classical languages._

 _Residents of London nine years ago might recall another young vigilante, who called herself Sailor V, casting similar spells in English to catch muggle criminals. The vigilante nearly exposed magic nine years ago and was rumored to be working with the muggle officials. Could it be that these Sailor Senshi vigilantes are related to Sailor V?_

"Severus didn't mention that they used English spells," Minerva said as she passed the newspaper next to her to Charity, who was impatient to read about the attack.

"Well, his life has been threaten each time Sailor Pluto appears. He was probably more focused on surviving at the time," Rolanda said leaning in front of Charity to face Minerva. Charity was absorbed in reading that she wasn't paying much attention to their conversation.

"Still, he has sharp instincts. You'd think he'd notice an odd spell like that."

"True," Rolanda conceded, "but if someone came out of nowhere to save me, twice no less, I'd be more interested in their identity."

Minerva, Charity saw out the corner of her eyes, considered and decided it was plausible reason. "I still want to know more about what he knows. He is hiding something about them, but I can't tell what it is…" she looked over to his usual seat next to Filius, which was unceremoniously empty.

"Sailor V, huh?" Charity mumble as she finished the article and interrupted the other witches.

"You've seen her before, Charity?" Minerva turned to her.

"No," she set the paper down, "but I've feel like I've heard her name somewhere else…" she said.

"Well, the Ministry clearly doesn't approve of her or them, so they gets my support," Rolanda joked.

"The Ministry isn't _that_ bad," she weakly attempted a defense.

"They are a bunch of stuffy shirts who just can't stand that someone who's not affiliated with Ministry was a hero. And probably much more efficient than they ever will be," Rolanda ate a tablet.

"'Hero'…" she thought aloud, "Oh! There used to be some muggle comics about her! The series was called Mysterious Guardian: Sailor V."

"What was it about?" Minerva asked.

"The eponymous witch was a crime fighter in the muggle world who worked with the police. But the main story was about her fighting what's called the Dark Agency, which, if I remember correctly, was a group of dark wizards. The Dark Agency's main goal in the story was enchanting people around the world to follow their reign. And Sailor V would always be there to stop them no matter where the Dark Agency was. But the series ended abruptly right as she got a new duty to look her princess."

"Princess?" Rolanda and Minerva asked. Charity could understand the confusion. Royal titles like princess weren't as common in wizarding stories or fairytales as they were in muggle stories.

"It was written by a muggle…" Charity lamely explained. "The series was, unfortunately, discontinued before that plot was developed. So not much is known about that princess or what was planned to happen."

"Was it not popular?" Minerva asked.

"I have no idea. The comics just stopped one day. Rumor has it, that it was because Sailor V stopped appearing around London and the author lost inspiration."

"Do you have still have any of the comics?" Roland asked with shine to her eyes.

"I might have a few older copies somewhere. It wouldn't be that hard to find them… Why? Do you want to read them?" Charity felt a bit excited at the idea. Rarely did magical business depend on her expertise, advice, or connections to the muggle world. So she was going to savor this moment.

"The series seems interesting enough. And again, anyone or anything that gets on the Ministry's nerve gets my support," Rolanda said while eating another tablet.

"I would like to read them too, Charity," Minerva said. It wasn't often the deputy headmistress asked for a favor from anyone. In fact, Charity could probably the number on one hand. "If the Sailors are related to Sailor V, the comic could help us understand them."

"Alright. I'll see if I can find them later tonight. I can give you whatever I have tomorrow morning."

* * *

Charity wasn't disappointed. As soon as she got back to her rooms, she started to search through her muggle pop culture collection. They were at the bottom, but she found them fairly quickly.

She flipped through a few chapters instead her nightly muggle reading (she was currently reading To the Lighthouse). She particularly examined Sailor V's battle scenes and raised her eyebrows at how similar her fighting style and spell casting was to what she knew of the Sailor Senshi, particularly the English spells. _There's definitely a connection._

* * *

A/N: I think this is where I got during my original upload, so the next chapter should be completely new for old and new readers. YAY!

Thanks for reading!


	9. Ancient Tales

**A/N: Thank you to** **sailormoonserenity99, Aoi Usa, and the two guest for reviewing! Thanks to** **angeljenny694,** **Aoi Usa,** **Hyemori,** **Lily Morgensten,** **SpartanGamer2013,** **Shadow's blood 3288, and** **LStilwell24 for adding this story to their favorite list! And thanks to** **gabyvu87,** **Aoi Usa,** **duvainel89,** **Zuzian,** **Lily Morgensten,** **Bananarock509,** **SpartanGamer2013,** **adamskelton1993,** **Shadow's blood 3288,** **lashun316,** **LStilwell24,** **Kallashandra** **MickeyMC,** **neocube for following the story. I hope I don't disappoint!**

* * *

Chapter Eight  
~Week of November 6, 1989, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Fourth Floor Library~

If, two months ago, you asked Irma Pince how well does she know Hogwarts' extensive library, she would've instantly say she knew the location of every book, every jinx and hex casted on those books, and even the cover design.

If you asked her the same question now, she would curse you and stomp away.

It has been almost two months since the first attack on Hogwarts and when the Headmaster first asked her to research the Black Moon Clan. It wasn't uncommon for people to ask her to research something. It was part of her job to find books people were looking for after all. But for some reason, she couldn't find anything on this group. They clearly existed and had some kind of magic. The Hogwarts Library has a copy of every magical book written, so why couldn't she find anything about them? It has never taken her this long with a request. At most she needed two weeks. And when Minerva asked her (three weeks ago!) if she's made any progress, she had to say no. She's doubled her efforts since then, but hadn't neglected her other duties either.

She's reread every Bathilda Bagshot book just in case there was a reference to the group. Every seven hundred-page book. She's looked through the dark arts book that she was willing to touch. Some of the ones deep in the restricted sections just radiated dark magic and she wondered why the Headmaster kept them on a public place and not in his private collection. Something which she made sure to note for a later date.

She's spent most of her Monday morning going through the restricted section (for the fourth time). This was the quietest time because most of the students are in class. Heaven forbid, if she ever took her eyes off some of the students who walked into the library. Charlie Weasley, for example, always returned his books on time and put them back in the right place if he took one out, but every time he touched one, the book is guaranteed to end up covered with dirt and mud. Or that Roger Davies who wanted to write in every book he borrowed. Ravenclaws were supposed to be the ones who appreciate books, not defile them.

When she reached the forbidden magic section of the library this morning, she found a surprise. Forbidden magic isn't necessarily inherently dark magic. In fact, some of it's considered light magic, but it has power over things that wizards have agreed that no one should control. Love, time, and death are some of the things. But wizards have invented things that make an attempt, like time-turners, but the consequences if something goes wrong is usually so high that it outweighs whatever positive effect it could've had. There have been a few foolish wizards who tried to control forbidden magic, but they end up dead or mad.

The surprise she found was a book about the Silver Millennium. Pomona and Filius told her about their theory that the Silver Millennium is somehow connected to the Black Moon Clan. They didn't explain everything, but said to be on a look out for the Silver Millennium. Attentively, she took the book off the shelf. It looked like an ordinary book (the title was in Latin, but that wasn't strange for older books). When she flipped it open to a random page, she saw that there's so much more to it. The whole page was covered with shapes and symbols. She briefly considered why the cover is in Latin while the rest isn't, but then she realized that the first lead she's found in two months isn't anything at all. What's the point of it if she can't even read it?

She looked a bit more carefully at the unique symbols and saw that the language has some kind of alphabet. It was definitely not the same as the 26 letter English one, but the symbols are grouped together similarly with spaces in between groups. There wasn't a group smaller than three symbols and the biggest group was fourteen.

Content with this insight, she thought of Bathsheda and how she might be able to decipher it. Or even Professor Meioh might know something; she had enough of an understanding of the Silver Millennium to teach it after all, so she could be a good source to go to.

Happier than she has been the last few weeks, she eagerly rushed to the Headmaster's office to tell him of her findings and plans.

* * *

News about the Silver Millennium book quickly reached all of the faculty's ears. Setsuna first heard when Madam Pince came to her room after her third year Gryffindor class. She asked her if she could decipher any of the symbols. When she saw the symbols, she recognized them as the Moon Kingdom language. It has been years (at least 8,000) since the last time she had to read the language. She wasn't as fluent anymore, but she could still pick out key words and names.

She said that while she didn't know how to directly translate the symbols, she did know a few patterns in the writing. Like when there is a swirly cross, it's referring to the name of a place. But when there is a circle with two dots, it's referring to a person's name.

Madam Pince seemed satisfied with that answer and formally asked if she would help her and Professor Babbling with the translation. Setsuna said yes.

 _How a book with Ancient Moon writing still be around? What information does it have?_

The other faculty members were very happy with the discovery and couldn't wait for more information. Pomona and Filius looked particularly happy, while Professor Snape looked put out. She didn't ask for any details. She did, however, notice Professor Hayes looking a bit peculiar when Professor Burbage told him in the staff room earlier.

* * *

Tuesdays have never been that exciting for Setsuna. She doesn't have any classes in the morning and she only has third and fourth years in the afternoon that don't misbehave.

But this Tuesday morning, she was on the sixth floor with Professor Babbling pouring over the Silver Millennium book. It's this day that Setsuna realizes that she's never been on a floor higher than the fifth. She hasn't had a reason to go up beyond the floor her office and rooms were on. Everything has always been on the lower floors. And whenever she wanted to talk to Filius or Minerva (their offices were on the seventh floor), she always found them in staffroom.

Now having explored the new room, she thought that the Ancient Runes classroom had a wonderful view of the Middle Courtyard. And she didn't have to wonder why there weren't any desk near the windows.

Professor Babbling explained that they should work in her classroom rather than her office because most of her resources were here (her office was too small to store everything) and that they could use the chalkboard as a wider surface to write and organize ideas.

Setsuna, who wouldn't even know where to start translating, was the designated scribe. Every once in a while she interjected with her own comments. Whilst Professor Babbling was in a flurry going shelf to shelf, picking out any book she thought could help or had visually similar symbols.

They've been working for a few hours (Setsuna was sure that half of Professor Babbling's collection had be pulled out at least once and then deemed 'useless'), when Dumbledore-san stopped by. He asked them how things were going.

"No major breakthroughs yet, Albus. It's only our first day working on the book," Professor Babbling said. "Be patient."

"While I don't doubt either of your intellects, my dear professors," he chuckled, "I was merely asking if you're working well together."

"Oh," Professor Babbling became a bit flushed, "Professor Meioh is a wonderful partner. I think we work well together."

It was Setsuna's turn to turn a bit red. "And I sincerely agree. It's fascinating hearing Professor Babbling's thoughts."

Dumbledore-san smiled and stepped into the room. He saw the chalkboard she was writing on and raised an eyebrow. After reading parts of it, he let out a low whistle, "You two sure do work fast. I'm sure that we'll have the translation done by the end of the month."

"Oi! Don't put that kind of pressure on us, Headmaster," Professor Babbling chided him as he whistled out of the room. "Honestly, that man…" she grumbled once he was gone.

Setsuna has never seen Professor Babbling interact with Dumbledore-san before (really they haven't talked before today), but her informality with him was unexpected. She briefly wondered what kind of story was there.

The pair resumed working, but only for a few minutes.

A scream from the corridors echoed into the room. It was a bit too low to be a younger student, which was a slight relief for Setsuna. Nonetheless, the two professors rushed out the classrooms to see the commotion.

Nether of them were prepared to see a small dragon, not a baby, but definitely not full size, in the corridors attacking students. There weren't any classes on this floor, but Ravenclaw and Gryffindor students with free blocks were coming down from their towers for their next class. The Arithmancy class just let out as well. The fifth years from the Arithmancy class were protecting the younger students, but the dragon wasn't affected by any of the spells and pushed them aside.

"Stop!" the two professors yelled, which caught the dragon's attention. Setsuna gasped when she saw a black moon on the dragon's forehead. _An official Black Moon Clan attack?_

Both professors raised a barrier to stop the dragon from hitting them. But right as the dragon touched their barriers, it broke.

Setsuna dodged the dragon in time. The same could not be said for Professor Babbling, who laid on the corridor floors with bloody arms.

Another scream echoed through the corridors. This one sounded like an adult. The dragon flew towards the scream. Thinking quickly, Setsuna ordered that the younger student hide in the Ancient Runes classroom with some of the older students as guards. She made three fifth years take care of the unconscious professor until another student got Poppy. She made the student go through the clock tower, the opposite direction of the scream.

And she set forth running towards the scream. And she ducked into a broom closet to transform on her way.

 _Pluto Crystal Power, Make Up!_

Sailor Pluto ran towards what she realized was the moving staircase chambers. When she arrived to the sixth floor balcony, she saw a total of three small dragons flying and attacking everyone and everything. Some portraits were burning and screaming bloody murder. One of the dragons busted a staircase that had a few students on it. As the students were falling, the dragon, as Pluto expected, prepared to breathed fire.

"Garnet Ball!" A sphere of energy came from her Garnet Rod and surrounded the students. The barrier canceled the flames, but didn't slow down their fall. She heard a few voices call out a levitation charm, which carefully lowered the students to the ground floor.

"What are you doing here!?" a male voice yelled. Pluto looked up to a dragon at the top of the chambers that was just circling around. She saw a man standing on the dragon. The man looked young and he had spiked white-blue hair. He was wearing a dark blue uniform with white pants that looked eerily familiar. She had to squint a bit, but there was definitely a black moon on his forehead. "You're not supposed to be here, Guardian of Time!" the man yelled again.

"Really?" Pluto called back. "I can't think of a better place where I'm needed. The Black Moon Clan will not harm this castle or its residents!" she declared.

"The Black Moon Clan wants this castle, and by my hands, they will get it!" he yelled and signaled the other two dragons to attack her.

"Dead Scream!" she whispered. The energy hit both the dragons' body, but they just devoured it. With no space to avoid an attack, she jumped down to the fifth floor balcony. Jets of red magic, the stunning spell, came from the fourth floor balcony and hit one of the dragons. The dragons didn't stop and continued to fly down. The dragons flipped around and flew back up at her. She readied her attack and was about to whisper "Chronos Typhoon", but the dragon's fire came towards her too fast and she had to back up to the wall. The dragons flew by, but their tails smashed into the bottom of the balcony and the whole platform quavered. The tail attack made her lose her balance, and she fell down to the fourth floor balcony with a group of professors. She landed on her feet right in front of Dumbledore-san. Madam Pince, Professor Burbage, Professor Hayes, Filius, and Rolanda were standing behind him, and all of them had their wands ready. And they looked a bit stupefied by her smooth landing. _They must've casted that stunning spells._

After coming out of a daze, she realized Professor Hayes was speaking to her, "Sailor Pluto, I think that black moon mark might be their weak point."

"What makes you think that?" she asked him. _And how did I miss that?_

"When the dragons breathe fire, the mark shines. It could be the source of dark magic."

 _Of course! Saphir was the only scientist in the Black Moon Clan and the only one who could've created powerful beings. But there's_ no way _Saphir could've created them with just alchemy. The dragons must be under a spell. That man must be controlling them with the black moon mark._

Pluto nodded to Professor Hayes as a 'thank you' before launching herself to soar towards the trio of dragons.

"Garnet Ball!" she trapped the dragons in a sphere of her garnet energy. Without wasting a breath, she whispered, "Chronos Typhoon!" and directed the cyclones to the dragons' forehead.

She precisely hit their marks, which promptly vanished.

The man standing on the dragon screamed in agony and was thrown off the dragon's back. He fell onto his back on the seventh floor balcony. Luckily there didn't appear to be any students on that floor. She pushed off the fifth floor balcony railing to soar the rest of the way up to the top of the chambers. When she landed on the balcony, she felt power similar to the Black Crystal radiating from him. He had one of the crystal earring on his left ear.

Meanwhile, the dragons flew out of the castle by breaking through the ceiling. They must have sense something evil or dangerous about the man as well.

"Who are you?" she demanded as she stood over him and aimed her Garnet Rod at his chest.

"So you don't know who I am, Guardian of Time?" the man smirked as if he was a sharing a joke with himself.

"Who are you?" she insisted again.

"I am called Benito and I'm Master Saphir's number one aid," Benito clearly took great pride in that fact. _A follower of Saphir…? That explains the uniform…_

"So you're a droid then? " she asked. She knew that Saphir could only stand those minions. He hated Wiseman's influence over everyone else.

"Don't insult me, Guardian of Time," he snarled. "I'm a natural born human. And I have no need for your unorthodox immortality. We'll destroy your Silver-"

Benito's taunt was interrupted by another man's voice, it sounded like Saphir's, "Benito! Return now!"

 **"** Duty calls, Guardian of Time," he smirked and teleported away in black mist. Pluto forgot that Black Crystal gave them that power.

She slammed the butt of her rod on the floor, annoyed that she couldn't get more information out 'Benito'. _What do dragons have to do with Crystal Tokyo? And why attack the castle? The crystals are in the forest...Haruka is going to kill me for not calling them…_

She looked down the chambers to see Dumbledore-san and Minerva walking up the staircases to her floor. She was torn between staying and establishing herself as an ally or leaving so no more suspicion could fall on her.

Ultimately she decided to leave, hoping that her actions spoke for her alliance. She soared out of the hole in the ceiling the dragons created before Dumbledore-san or Minerva could meet her.

Once outside of the castle, she floated down to Poppy's office window. _I hope she's in and not too frightened._ Luckily, Poppy was getting something out of her office and saw her right away. She opened the window to let her in.

"Sets-Pluto! Are you okay?" she set the box of Calming Draught back on her desk and waved her wand over her. Pluto stepped back and undid her transformation. Poppy's motions stopped and her eyes widened. "Now that I look at it, I don't see how Sailor Pluto could be anyone but you... You fought those dragons, right? You're not hurt anywhere?"

"Not that I know of it… The dragons turned out to be under control of a Black Moon Clan member," she said.

"Really? Can you- would you mind telling me later? I have to calm down some first years. And heal burns. And check if any cuts are infected. And check on the other professors. And-

"Poppy." Setsuna gently stopped Poppy from going in frenzy. "I'll gladly tell you what happened later. But right now, can I help you in anyway?"

"Can you give each first year a spoonful of Calming Draught?"

"Of course."

The two grabbed the needed equipment and headed out the office to the hospital wing. The hospital wing was the fullest Setsuna has ever seen. She had occasionally helped Poppy when there were too many students for her to adequately take care of each one. But today, every bed was full and some of them had two people. A group of first years were huddling at the end of the wing. Setsuna cautiously walked towards them and started to offer the potion. Some were a bit reluctant, but once they saw their classmates calming down, they quickly asked her for a spoonful.

As she came up to the last few students, three of the Heads of House came in with even more students. Once she finished with the first years, Poppy directed her to do the same task to any students the Heads of House thought needed it.

As she made her way to the front of the wing, she saw Professor Babbling on of the beds. She paused for a moment. Her arms were wrapped and the blood cleaned from her clothes. She was still unconscious, but breathing. _I'm so sorry I couldn't do anything._

"Setsuna!" Pomona called out to her. Setsuna took one last glance to the Ancient Runes Professor before moving on.

* * *

Setsuna spent the rest of her Tuesday helping Poppy taking care of students and faculty members coming in. It was well after two in the morning by the time things finally calmed down for the two witches. Sixteen students and three professors (Babbling, Snape, and Sinistra) were being kept overnight for examination.

The sixteen students had a combination of huge burns and broken bones. Professor Babbling hadn't woken up and Poppy was watching for any infections on her cut arm. Professor Snape and Sinistra were the first two to spot the dragons and were badly attacked. Professor Snape was by the Great Lake and Professor Sinistra was in her tower.

Setsuna finished her tasks while Poppy was doing one last round around the wing. So she went into Poppy office and had her house elf prepare some tea and sandwiches. When Poppy finally collapsed into her desk chair, Millie came back with a tray full of food, much more than Setsuna asked for.

"Thank you Millie," she said as the little house elf placed the tray on the desk.

"Tis is no problem Miss Setsuna, I is happy to help you," Millie said before popping out again.

"Thank you so much," Poppy took a very generous amount of tea and started to scarf down the sandwiches. Setsuna also dug in, but slightly slower. Once they actually had substance in their stomaches, they started to talk about what happened and what they saw.

Poppy was doing inventory when the first group of students came in yelling about a dragon attack and they brought in three students with burned arms. She healed them fairly quick, but then a wave of more students came in with similar problems. Eventually the student Setsuna sent came in and dragged her away. She ran up to the sixth floor and ushered the students down to the Hospital Wing while she carefully levitated Bathsheda. While she was gone, many more students came in, either hiding or injured. She just finished tending to Bathsheda and was going to start with calming down the first year when Setsuna, rather Pluto, came in.

In turn, Setsuna told Poppy about the three dragons and Benito. She told Poppy an outline of the Black Moon attacks in Tokyo. Once Setsuna finished, they started to trade theories about the attack.

"Dragons are pretty immune to wizard's magic, so maybe that's why you could only attack their marks," Poppy offered.

"I think Saphir was trying to combine the Black Crystal with wizard magic. This could have just been an experiment of his," Setsuna concluded.

She also started to tell Poppy a bit about Crystal Tokyo.

"Wait, let me see if I understand you correctly," Poppy held up her hands, "Hogwarts will be part of your future, and the Black Moon Family wants to destroy the castle before it can become a part of it?"

"At least that's why I think these attacks are happening," Setsuna answered.

"Is that why you came to Hogwarts this year?" Poppy looked genuinely curious.

"Actually… I don't know why I'm here," Setsuna looked at her hands. "I just know that I'm here for a reason."

The clock struck four when the two finally decided to retire. Luckily, Dumbledore-san made an announcement during dinner (5:34 PM to be precise) that tomorrow's, or today's, classes are canceled. And students are expected to stay in the castle and not wonder needlessly. But classes will resume on Thursday. Thankfully, she could sleep in and rest the whole day until her turn to patrol the halls.

When she reached her room, she didn't even bother change out her robes. She simply took off her shoes and collapsed on her bed.

* * *

Concerned about the growing crystals in the forest and the dragon attack yesterday, Alistair Hayes snuck out of the castle after his patrol shift. He's visited the crystal site a few times over the last month, but not much has changed and it had gotten a bit harder to get that deep into the forest.

Today was an especially difficult day because technically no one, except the Headmaster and Deputy, was allowed to leave the castle for the day for any reason short of an emergency after yesterday's attack. _This could concern the safety of the school, surely that's enough of a reason to go into the_ Forbidden _Forest…_ Even he could hear how weak the argument was. _First years could come up a better excuse…_ Nevertheless, he found himself walking in the shadows pass Hagrid's hut and into the forest.

He's walked the familiar path that he's marked with circle chalk marks on tree stumps. The forest was always colder than the open area around the castle, but tonight was clear sign that winter was coming. The water vapor had condensed into a level of fog near the ground.

Despite the whole forest floor being covered with fog, he could still clearly see the glowing crystals. Between his last visit and this one, the crystals have amazingly grown from the flowers on the ground to the top of the surrounding trees. He was also shocked to see some of the smaller branches were still connected to the tree. _With the weight of the crystals, those branches should've broken off…_ The area of the crystals have also expanded. It went from being a small-ish circle to covering a good portion of the area.

Alistair, however, was unable to explore more of the newly formed crystals tonight because there were two centaurs standing around the area. He hid himself and tried to discreetly look at the centaurs. He has never seen or met one before, but he did know that there were very proud creatures that dislike humans. They were also very territorial. If they were guarding the area it was because they've claimed this land. If they found him here, it wouldn't be good.

Resigning to the fact that he was only to get small glance at the growing crystals, he snuck back to the castle ground. If either of the centaurs heard him, they didn't let him know that. He successfully made it back to Hagrid's hut and into the castle.

 _Why are the centaurs interested in those crystals? And why protect them?_

He was lost in his thoughts until he reached his office door on the third floor. He said his password, but the portrait wouldn't let him in.

"I have a message for you from the Headmaster," the bibliophile in blue said. That got Alistair's attention. "Headmaster Dumbledore wants you to go to the moving staircase chamber. They need more people to help with clean up."

Alistair tried to hold in a groan. The students may or may not have realized, but the reason why they got the day off was so that the faculty could repair the damages the dragons did. And there was a lot of to be repaired. The moving staircase chamber got most damage, but the sixth floor hallway, the entrance hall, the great hall, the Quidditch pitch, courtyards, the astronomy tower, and many parts of ceilings around the castle were in very bad shape. Alistair helped with repairing the Quidditch pitch, but that took up a lot of his magic. If he had to do more repairing, he was sure that he would faint due to magical exhaustion. And he'd hate to make more work for Madam Pomfrey, who already had enough to worry about according to Professor Meioh this morning.

When he got to the moving staircase chamber, he was glad that the only thing that needed to be done was repairing the paintings and putting them back in their rightful spot. He joined Madam Hooch on the fourth floor and the two made quick work of the portraits.

He temporarily put the centaurs out of his mind.

* * *

Most of Minerva's Thursday classes were very somber. Even the Weasley twins and Lee Jordan were serious and didn't misbehave. Her fifth year Gryffindor and Slytherin double block class was particularly challenging to get through. Her Gryffindors were still shaken up by the attack right outside their common room, while the Slytherins were worried about their Head of House (the fifth years would never admit it, but her earlier third year class weren't that subtle).

So naturally she was stunned when her second year Hufflepuff and Gryffindor class came in with smiles on their faces. It wasn't that she wasn't happy with the positive emotion; it just seemed out of place in the otherwise subdued castle. The lesson was rather painless, for the students at least. The beetles, on the other hand, were probably miserable.

Two students were able to complete the task by the end of class, which wasn't bad for the first day with a new spell. As the students were exiting, she pulled one of her Gryffindors aside, who looked petrified. She asked him, Mister Noah Lovell, how their moods improved since she saw them at lunch, which was a soundless affair.

The boy looked relieved and then spoke, "Professor Meioh's class was really fun today."

"What did she do?" Minerva has always been a bit curious about Setsuna's class. When Albus told her of the new lesson plan, she was taken back and a bit skeptical. But, students ended up loving the class. She's even heard some first years that it was their favorite class. And no students of Binns' would say that, even if bribed.

"She had this mist in her room that showed us a Mercurian court room and she let us be Mercurian noblemen that were inventing a new device," Mister Lovell said with a smile.

"A new device?" she asked.

"Yeah! It could be whatever we wanted it to be. Professor Meioh said that the most powerful people on Mercury were all the top inventors and that sometimes they would all get together and invent whatever they liked."

"And you enjoyed it?"

"Mmm-hmm," Mister Lovell nodded, "Not many of us were that into it at first, but Professor Meioh showed us some of the things that Mercurians invented and challenged us to create something just as impressive. And naturally, we Gryffindors didn't back down from that challenge. The Hufflepuffs came around once they started to hear us talk."

"Thank you for answering my questions, you may go to your next class," she said and the boy rushed out of the classroom.

 _A reenactment like that is certainly unique…And the creative aspect probably got the students to think of something else besides the dragons… Images in mist that you can interact with? There isn't a spell like that, and there aren't any magical objects with that kind of power…right?_

With that in mind, she decided to use her free period to sit in Setsuna's class _._ She morphed into her cat form and hurried to the fourth floor. She just made it to the classroom as the last student was walking in. Before the door close on her, she squeezed her body through. She hid herself behind a bookcase where Setsuna wouldn't be able to see her.

The room was just like Mister Lovell said. There was colored mist everywhere. She could tell that mist across the room from her was supposed to be a pillar.

Setsuna started class and introduced the assignment. The students, still looking at the newly design classroom, seemed to know what was coming and started to announce their ideas. It was a Ravenclaw and Slytherin class, so the debate stayed friendly. But Minerva didn't pay much attention to the students; instead, she was looking for the source of the mist. The students were sitting in fancy chairs like noble people did in that muggle legend. _King something._ And Setsuna was sitting equal with them in another styled chair. The mist was blocking her view of the chalkboard, but she saw unfamiliar paintings that displayed a majestic white castle and what appeared to be a royal family. She also took note of the classroom ceiling. In place of the standard ceiling, there was a round skylight that showed clear starry night despite it being three o'clock on an overcast afternoon. She could vaguely see the actual chandelier with lit candles through the mist.

Minerva watched the rest of the class hoping to see Setsuna interact with something that would change the mist. But Setsuna's attention was dedicated to her class and she made no indication to the source. The class came to an end with Setsuna reminding the students of an essay due next week.

Fortunately, when the bell rang, a student went up to ask Setsuna a question. So Minerva was able to sneak out with the first few exiting students, who didn't seem to notice the visiting tabby. She was slightly disappointed that she didn't discover what Setsuna used to create the mist, but was increasingly intrigued about what the Silver Millennium book would be about and hoped that the translation would be completed soon.

* * *

Taking the advice of several other faculty members, Setsuna finally asked Filius for dueling book recommendations during dinner. He aptly and happily replied that they could meet in his office after he checked in on his Ravenclaws for the night.

So at 8:29, Setsuna knocked on his door. The meeting ended up being fairly long. She told him that Professor Snape was already helping her, but she wanted to learn more theory. He found a number of books in his extensive private library. He gave her the disclaimer of that some of the books were centuries old and didn't have the most up to date methods, but as a foundation, they would be complete.

He also gave her a bit of his own advice from years of dueling. Filius' experience was both awe inspiring and heartbreaking. He clearly held on to his former title of Dueling Champion proudly and fondly. But being one of the best dueler and vocally supporting Hogwarts, and thereby Dumbledore, made him a big target during both Wizarding War. Many of Grindelwald and Voldemort's followers were former students of his. And potentially fighting witches and wizards that he's known since their first day of Hogwarts was one reason why he never sought a more active part in the war. But if a duel came to him, he'd always fight defensively.

By 9:13, she was out of his office and trying to find her own way to her rooms. Reflecting back on the conversation, she wondered where students could learn or practice dueling. _Is there even a room made for that?_ Granted, she still hasn't explored every room in the castle, but there wasn't a class, club, or anything about dueling. Maybe students had to request lessons. But none of the other professors ever said anything like that. There wasn't even a classroom good for dueling. And dueling lessons outdoors was just a recipe for disaster. She and Professor Snape used an empty classroom on the second floor. But that's just the two of them in a very controlled environment. If anyone wanted to truly explore their dueling potential, they'll need a much bigger space. _You'd think with a castle this big, it would have a proper one… I wish I knew where to find a proper one._

Unfortunately all this thinking was a fine way of getting lost. The only way she made to Filius' office in the first place was because she asked a number of students to find it. But it was pass curfew and there weren't any students wandering around to question. Or at least there weren't supposed to be any students.

She wandered around for at least 18 more minutes before she realized that she had passed a pig statue three times. _Is that the same one or are there multiple ones on this floor?_

She sighed and made another 'lap' around the seventh floor looking for the staircase. She made it all the way back to the pig statue once again while lamenting the lack of secret dueling room for the third time.

When she walked to the pig's left, she passed what she former thought was a wall. But now it was a pair of double doors.

 _Those doors definitely weren't there the last time I passed this area…Hmm?…Why does this door feel familiar?_ Setsuna could sense great space distortion magic along with some time magic. It gave off a different feeling than her own magic, but it felt similar enough that she was suspicious.

She checked that there wasn't anyone nearby and with her wand drawn, she walked through the double doors.

Not many things can surprise a Time Guardian who has seen years of human development, invention, and innovation. But there are the few exception. Whatever this room was, it was definitely an exception.

The room was circular with glass windows. But instead of seeing the Hogwarts castle grounds, outside the windows was a view of space. It looked like it was somewhere in the solar system before she noticed Pluto shining brightly with Charon very nearby. The rest of the room was pretty bare. There was a slightly lower level that had markings on the floor. The lighting of the room was a bit weird, Setsuna noted. Some light was coming from the starry sky, but most of it was coming from the glowing floor. There weren't any other light sources in the room, so the floor must be it. The ceiling had a design that reminded Setsuna of the Silver Millennium ball room.

As Setsuna finished her initial scope of the room, she ventured bit farther in. She felt another surge of time and space energy that resonated with her senshi powers. Curious about the magical properties, she quickly transformed into Sailor Pluto. Now that her senshi magic wasn't as blocked as before, she got a greater sense of the room's magic. Setsuna once read that the castle does occasionally change layout. So she's felt a low presence of space and time magic her whole time at Hogwarts. But some reason, this room has a much higher concentration of magic.

She eventually made her way to the center of the room. But when she stepped onto the marked circle in the center, something fe;l from above. Sensing before seeing, Pluto casted a shield around her.

"Garnet Ball!"

Three dummy-like things feel against her shield and then disappeared. Her sense were heighten and she was more cautious.

 _Is this a malicious room?_ That certainly seemed true, but at the same time, while the castle does change layout ever once in a while, it has never put anyone in danger. So an intentionally malicious room seemed out of place in the castle. _Ccould this be a training room?_ Typically this wouldn't be her second thought about a room that attacked her, but with dueling-focused thoughts for the last hour, it seemed like a natural conclusion.

Testing her second theory, she walked to another marked area, this time across from the entrance. When she stepped on the mark, projectiles came from her right side.

"Dead Scream!"

Her whispered attack destroyed the four projectiles. _This setup is more like an obstacle course. But it could also be used for practicing spells._

Deforming back into Setsuna, she pulled out her wand again to try some wizarding spells on the set obstacles.

She stayed in the room until it was nearly 11. She, then, decided it was time to return to her rooms before she was stuck on the seventh floor all night.

Carefully closing the door to not awake any of the sleeping portraits, she watched as the doors she just walk through disappeared.

 _I think I've found the perfect practice room…_

* * *

Friday and Saturday were calm days, which was a nice way to end a hectic week. Setsuna, in particular, was taking things easy and making progress on the others' dresses. She was in the middle of a rough sketch for Rei's dress during Saturday's dinner (Poppy was busy clearing people to leave the Hospital Wing), when Professor Hayes dropped a note down in front of her on his way out the Great Hall. _Does he not want to talk? Or just talk in private?_ She put down her quill and opened his notes.

 _Have you seen the crystals lately? Centaurs are now guarding the area. -A.H_

 _Wait,_ _why are centaurs interested?_ She looked up and saw him in the portrait room and decided to follow him. Fortunately, she made eye contact with him and he waited for her to gather her things and meet him. They walked in silence until they reached the staff room, where no one was. They checked to make sure that no one could listen in on them before talking.

"When did you check on the crystals?" she asked him. She sat down at her usual chair at the round table.

"Er… Wednesday…"he sheepishly said. She raised her eyebrow at his answer, but he continued on before she could ask him about it, "I know, I know, technically we weren't allow to leave the castle that day, but it seemed like a good idea to check on the forest after that attack. And it turns out I was right. Well… I was right for a different reason, but it was a good idea to go out there."

She frowned as he explained himself before speaking, "You didn't have to go by yourself. I would've come with you."

He gave her an embarrassed smile, "I would've, but you seemed so tired that morning from helping Poppy that I didn't want to bother you off of a hunch. Anyway, I was wondering if you wanted to see the crystals now," he asked her.

"It's been a while since I've seen them," she admitted. Between classes, designing dresses, and dueling practice, she hasn't had the time to go out into the forest. "Do you think the centaurs are gone now?"

"Honestly, no," he said. "It seemed they claimed the land as their own."

"Why? If it's wizarding magic, shouldn't they want nothing to do with it?" she recalled what she read about centaurs with Small Lady.

"I've been wondering that too. That's why I want to see the crystals again," he said.

"You want to talk to them?" she incredulously asked. "You know that centaurs don't like humans."

"Well, not necessarily talk to them, but it wouldn't hurt to try," he said. She didn't like how blasé he was being about this. He hasn't mentioned what they should do in case they get attacked, which was a high possibility in the Dark Forest.

"I'll go with you, but we should be careful about this," she said. She has gone into dangerous situations with no plans, but she was never comfortable about it. She liked knowing what to expect, which thanks to her power, it wasn't that hard.

He nodded and opened the door for her. The pair carefully made their way out of the castle. Instead of going out the front door, they left through the one of the portraits in the room behind the Great Hall to the boathouse. From there, they walked around the castle to the Forest area where the crystals were.

Professor Hayes slowed them down when they got to the area he last saw the centaurs. At first the pair thought that the centaur guards left or were in another area. The crystals have spread quite far the last few months after all . _The fact that no one else noticed this is a miracle…Or at least has shared this with others._ Setsuna thought as they walked through the crystalized area. Both took their time examining the forest. She paid close attention to the flowers. The flowers were still alive from what she could tell. The ones that have bloomed, haven't withered yet. And the ones that were crystalized as a bud were still buds. _Hmm…The crystals keep things alive, but frozen at the stage the crystals formed on them…How long could something stay like this? Could it be revived and continue on growing like normal and eventually wither?_

And as fascinating Setsuna's new hypothesizes were, it seems that neither she or Professor Hayes were paying much attention to the rest of their surroundings. Before either of them knew it, sounds of hooves were approaching. By the time either reacted to the noise, two centaurs were in front of them.

Although it was dark out, Setsuna could see that one was black haired and the other brown haired in the dark. But outside of that, she couldn't see any more distinguishing features.

"What are two humans doing in our forest?" the black haired one asked. He studied them both and seemed to have drawn an odd conclusion if what Setsuna saw on his face correct. He looked shocked or like he'd never seen a ghost before and now he has.

"What does it matter?" the other asked his, going by the voice, partner. "Neither are young nor innocent. Any human should die for trespassing on our lands."

Professor Hayes, she sees in the corner of her eyes, looks ready to speak their case, but the black haired centaurs speaks first: "Normally I'd be inclined to agree, but something is strange about one of them."

 _Strange? In what way? Centaurs can see and speak vaguely about the future, so did the centaur see our future?_

"What do you mean?" the other centaur asked. It seems he forgot about his desire to kill them at the moment, which she is grateful for.

"One of them is related to the stars," the first centaur answered. He scrutinized them before declaring, "It's the female. She has strong ties to the stars." _You mean Sailor Pluto?_

"Really?" the brown haired centaur focused his attention on her as well. Even Professor Hayes was watching her.

The first centaur contemplated something, she could only guess, before speaking once again: "I would like to speak with the female." She and Professor Hayes must've had the same disbelieve look on their face. Even the other centaur looked like he couldn't believe what his partner was saying. And to add fuel to a fire, he continued, "Alone."

"Ba-Bane! You can't be serious? Talking to a human alone? Who knows what she'll do?" the other exclaimed. Similar protests came from Professor Hayes as well, but with assumption she was the one who'd be in danger.

"Be still Magorian and male human," Bane, the first centaur, said. "I see now that I must speak with the female. It's of upmost importance," not once did he look away from her, and similarly she didn't look away from him.

Magorian straighten his back, "If that is what you see, then so be it." He then hastily left the group.

"You won't hurt her, right?" Professor Hayes said.

"I have no intentions of hurting her. You, on the other hand, are a different story. If you do not leave, I will kill you for trespassing."

Setsuna finally turned away from Bane to give Professor Hayes an assuring smile. She waved him back and hoped he understood that she'd be fine.

Either from her signs or the threat on his life, Professor Hayes left them in the middle of the crystalized forest.

Bane waited until both of them couldn't hear footsteps or anything else besides the forest.

"You have the mark of Pluto on you. Why?" Bane immediately asked.

She simply said, "I am protected by the planet Pluto."

Bane inhaled sharply at her response, "You're a Guardian Warrior from the Silver Millennium!"

"Yes," she admitted. Answering dishonestly probably won't help her at this point. Her life wasn't necessarily at Bane's mercy, but she would like to make it out of the forest without having to fight anyone.

"And you're here for the rise of the next Silver Millennium," he stated.

"How did you know that?" she was genuinely curious.

"The stars tell all. According to the stars, these crystals are to bring critical change to the earth. And as the Guardian Warrior of Time, you are perfect to make sure that the future comes."

"You want that future?" she asked.

With only thinking as a companion for many years, she has thought a lot about the changes that Crystal Tokyo causes. Earth, before and now, has never really been accepting of magic. Magic is so rare and needs to be hidden away. But with the rise of Crystal Tokyo, that would no longer be true. Magic flourishes. But not everyone has it. She's often thought how the people without magic would react to the transition to Crystal Tokyo. She knew that in the end, in the future, people were happy and welcoming of magic. But actually having years of science being disproven in front of your eyes would be a hard transition. And as a result of all this thinking, she usually came to the conclusion that while Crystal Tokyo, in the long run, is a good future, it will be hard to get everyone to accept it.

"It is not a matter if I want it or not, it is simply fate. And I will not intervene," he said with honor in his voice.

"Is that why you won't kill me?"

"Correct. The stars say you are important to the forming of the crystalized future. And therefore, centaurs will not interfere with you or your planet protected allies."

* * *

 **A/N: New stuff, finally! Yay!**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	10. Scrambled Time

**A/N: Thank you to sailormoonserenity99, Aoi Usa, Taeniaea, Thunder Dragon, and guest for reviewing.** **Thank you to Lady Rose Moon, lauraferosorio.18, acapella4lief, and hikarumarch for adding this story to their favorites! And thank you to lauraferosorio.18, Slices, and acapella4lief for following this story. I hope I don't disappoint!**

* * *

~Week of November 20, 1989, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, 1st Year Ravenclaw and Gryffindor History of Magic class~

"For the final week of Mercury's unit, let us discuss the most influential theorems thought up by Mercurians. One of the earliest was the theorem of interactions. In other words, the reasoning behind the balance of nature. Magic was believed to be a part of nature on Mercury. As a result, magic must inherently follow some universal laws. The main one being that every magical force has a counter that's its equal. A simple example being, say, you destroy your homework into pieces. According to the theorem, there must exist a magical force that can undo the destruction because its the original magic's equal and counter.

"This balance was key to Mercurians because they knew that nature was something they could never control. Yes, Mercurians invented marvelous creations, but everyone knew that if pitted against raw power from nature, they would always lose. So the idea of the forces of natures influenced how Mercurians later invent what they did."

And so the class went.

Fortunately for the first years, right after class was dinner. And it wasn't every day that the Headmaster quieted the whole Great Hall in the middle of the school year that wasn't a holiday feast. Half way through dinner, the Headmaster started to ring a knife on his goblet. Soon, one by one, other staff members joined in until the entire student body was quiet.

"Now that I have all of your attention," the Headmaster started. "I have some pleasant news to deliver on behalf of the whole Hogwarts faculty and staff," the Headmaster paused for dramatic effect. Younger students were already leaning and stretching to get a better look at the staff table, as if it would improve their hearing. "In a month, on the night of December 24th, the school will be celebrating the Yuletide season by hosting a ball."

At these words, the students' faces lit up with wide smiles and twinkles in their eyes. Soon the hall was filled with so much cheerful chatter that although the Headmaster had more to say, he sat down and observed how this one unique decision already improved students' mood. Even the ones were on edge due to the attacks, were smiling at their neighbors.

Yes, the Headmaster's words of logistics could wait.

* * *

After dinner, Setsuna set out for another trip to the seventh floor. Her first goal was to return the books Filius kindly lent her. She found him at his office preparing for Tuesday classes. He welcomed her in and asked her if the books were of any help. The question opened up a whole conversation about magical theory, which fascinated Setsuna. There were quite a few parallels between wizard magic and Senshi magic. Both had a magical core within the user that could be depleted. Earlier it was believed that wizard and witches who died of natural causes, like old age, actually died because their magic was gone. The wizard and witches used so much magic in their life that the magic could no longer keep them alive. To Setsuna knowledge, it wasn't possible for any of the Senshi to die of a depleted core, but if it is depleted, it will take a while to recover the strength they once had.

Their conversation ended when Filius had to go to patrol for the night. He offered to walk her to her rooms, but she declined. They went their separate ways. He to the fourth floor and she to sixth floor.

Or so she said.

Once Filius disappeared from view, she doubled back to look for the mysterious training room she found a few weeks ago. She's been back to the area before, but has yet to find it. Maybe this would be her lucky night.

She found the pig statue with ease. She's been to the seventh floor many times the last few weeks where she can't get lost anymore. When she looked to the pig's left, as always, there weren't any magical doors. The space distortion magic she felt the first time was still here, but very faint. She paced around the area trying to piece together how to open up the door. Fortunately there weren't any students around to see their professor intensely walking in the middle of the corridor. She thought back to the first time she found the door. She doesn't remember doing anything unusual.

 _I could retrace all my steps, but students and other faculty might spot me…Oh! I remember thinking about a room like it before I found it… So maybe if I just think about it?…It wouldn't be the oddest thing I've done here…I'm looking for a practice room…I'm looking for a practice room…I'm looking for a practice room…I'm looking for-_

Some wall space started to glimmer and interrupted her thoughts. The same double doors appeared in front of her. She eagerly walked in and was surprised that the general room stayed the same, but in the center was a circle of small objects on pedestals. There were some needles, cups, mirrors, a padlock, and even a little doll. Behind some of the pedestals were dummies that were the ones that attacked her last time. Now they were lifelessly up right waiting to be used.

It didn't seem like a room for dueling, more like a room for practicing magic, which is exactly what Setsuna was looking for. After reading up on magical theory and finding parallels between her two forms of magic, it was only natural that she want to try and combined the two.

Being more familiar with her Senshi magic, she decided to try and combine that with wizards' spells. She quickly transformed into Sailor Pluto.

Pluto walked to the center of the pedestal circle and thought up an easy spell to test.

"Accio doll!" The doll didn't move.

She tried again.

And again.

All three times the doll refused to come to her. On her fourth try, she wave the Garnet Rod as if it was her wand.

"Accio doll!" this time the doll wiggled as if it wanted to come to her. Pluto also felt a strong strange pull within herself.

Once more she tried with exaggerated wand movements with her Garnet Rod, "Accio doll!"

For a moment nothing happened. Then, the doll flew her hands! She let out a small cheer.

Determined for repeat success and to make sure it wasn't a fluke, she set the doll back where it was and repeated the spell several more times. Each time it was a success! And the strange pull she initially felt became duller and duller as her spell improved.

Satisfied with the result of that spell, she thought of new ones.

Between the time she started, 7:34, and the time she had to go on her own patrol shift, 9:30, she tried out all kinds of spells she's learned. After trying some smaller ones, like Lumos, she tried out the dueling ones Professor Snape has taught her. Her Deprimo, a wind spell, was weak. It barely moved the dummy. But when she set up the dummies to move, her Impedimenta worked beautifully to slow the dummies down.

Setsuna, after she detransformed, was grateful for finding this place again. She vowed to come back as much as possible.

* * *

The good feelings from Monday's announcement, however, didn't extend to Alistair late into the week, who was still thinking about the odd centaurs' action.

 _What do the centaurs have to do with the crystals? They couldn't have created them, right? Why guards the area? And why talk to Professor Meioh privately? What do they mean she has ties to the star? I haven't found the time to talk to her about that… She's always on some kind of mission…_

Similar thoughts continued to plague his mind as he graded essays in the empty staff room.

In addition to attacks, his dreams have been anything but normal since the beginning of the school year. The dreams weren't bad, per se. It was unusual, however, that he actually remembered the dreams. He didn't think of it much. He hypothesized that being in a heavily magical location had something to do with it. But, now, he's had the same dream for four nights in a row. He thought of asking for sleeping potion, but he could only access it through Poppy or Professor Snape. Neither of which he was very comfortable asking for help with such personal, and slightly mad, issue.

So he was grading under the midnight oil. No sleep means no odd dreams that felt too real.

And for the most part, his plan worked. His grading kept his mind from dosing. But when he got to the first years' essays, he felt his eyes drooping. He heard the clock striking two somewhere in the distance. _These papers might need regrading…and more coherent thought…._

 _"General Nephrite, sir," Janus said as he entered the conference room, "Advisor Janus, reporting."_

 _"Thank you for coming," the maroon haired general looked away from studying the papers on the main table to wave him into the room. Janus cautiously walked to stand next to the general. He peered over to the table and saw a disarray of maps of the Earth kingdom. On the northeast map, there was a shadow over the sector. And on the complete kingdom map, the shadows were moving towards the southwest, Nephrite's sector._

 _"Of course," Janus gave a small bow._

 _"Prince Endymion didn't want to call on you yet, but the High-priest, Jadeite, and I agreed that your interpretation of this," he waved over the maps with shadows, "would greatly help us."_

 _"Does this have to do with the rumors?" Janus reluctantly asked._

 _General Nephrite's face, which was already serious, harden. "A sorceress does seem to be at the root of it," his voice was shaking, "but Jadeite hasn't confirmed anything. Anyways, Helios created these maps for us to watch the dark energy and corrupted dreams."_

 _"Very well, I will take these maps into consideration in my interpretation," he said. He turned his focus from the general onto the maps._

 _In the corner of his eyes, he saw the general step back from the table. Once given space, Janus closed his eyes and prayed,_ Let my mind be open, let the spirits of the beginning and end come to me. I call you in a time of conflict. Show us the journey to peace. Let me see the movement of this transition!

 _The maps faded away and Janus' vision split into two. He saw a young sorceress watching over the Prince… who was with the Moon Princess… the sorceress meeting a shadow… the sorceress leading an army… the shadow spreading over the Earth… twice… the shadow overtaking the moon… the sorceress attacking the four generals… twice… the sorceress attacking the Prince and Princess… twice… the four generals attacking the guardian warriors… twice… a guardian warrior attacking the sorceress… a bright light from a beautiful figure encompassing everything…_

 _The light ended his split vision and his focus was back in the conference room._

 _"What have you seen?" General Nephrite stepped up to stand equally at the front of the table. Janus stared at the general and felt his heart ache._ This could be the last time I see anyone… alive…

 _"Th-these shadows will indeed lead to a major transition," he maintained eye contact with the general, "but there will be losses leading up to the change."_

 _"Losses?" the general's face fell, but soon became red. "What kind of losses? Loss of lives? Magic?"_

 _Janus felt another ache in his heart; he knew the pathway to the losses, but he didn't know the consequences yet. He'd have to talk to Pluto about his interpretation. "There will be…lost of lives…" a picture of two different battles on the Moon Kingdom and a new world flashed in his forethought, "but somehow it will lead to births of new lives."_

 _"But that doesn't mean the shadow is benevolent," the general clenched his fist. His face harden again, "It will kill our people… And we were so careful!" the general slammed his fist on the table._

As if the fist slamming was in staff room, Alistair jolted awake. He squinted for a few moments and took in his surroundings. Standing up to wake up, he placed his hand on his heart, a dull pang of ache still remained. _Why am I so attached to that general? How did that prayer cause those visions?_

His thoughts halted when pecks echoed into the room. He looked over the window and saw his owl with the Daily Prophet in its beak. He quickly glanced over to a clock. _9:15…it's Friday! Bloody hell!_ He opened the window for the owl and swiftly grabbed the paper from the beak.

"I'll come by later and give you a treat," he promised. His owl let out an offended cry. But Alistair had no time to mollify his owl, he was out the door and running to his second year Slytherin class.

* * *

A few floors above, the fourth year Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws were in an odd situation.

The period was half over and Professor Meioh still hasn't appeared. The classroom was filled with a disappointed mood. All week they've been learning about Mercury's theorems. The one they were going to focus on was the theory that non-verbal casting, or at least the Silver Millennium equivalent. And there's been a buzz about this lesson because non-verbal casting was usually only for NEWT students. So far, the other fourth and fifth year classes have done well. And it was finally their turn.

But thirty minutes into class, the room still looked like a room at Hogwarts, and not a room from the Mercurian court.

A few students left earlier to do something else (mostly finishing a potions essay), but now the remaining students were wondering if they should let another faculty know about the missing professor. There wasn't even a message on the chalk board.

Earlier, Eric Seaton offered to check her office and now he just came back.

"Did you find her?" Gwen Vance, another Ravenclaw, asked.

"Nope," he said and gathered his things. "Her office was locked tight and some paintings said that they haven't seen her leave or enter her office or rooms since last night before dinner."

"Do you think she's sick?" Gwen asked. By now rest of the class was listening to their conversation.

"Dunno," he finished packing his stuff, "but did anyone see her during breakfast?" he asked the rest of the class.

Most everyone shook their heads.

"But that doesn't mean anything," Claudia Harrington spoke up, "Professor Babbling and Trelawney aren't at breakfast all the time, and they still have classes."

"Should we tell Professor McGonagall?" Ed Lovell, a Hufflepuff, asked.

"Probably, but she's in class right now," Jesse Finely added.

The class decided to send Jesse and Claudia to Professor McGonagall at the end of the period.

* * *

Lunchtime was prime time for school gossip and it was a favorite among students. Morning class students always told the afternoon ones what to expect in the upcoming lessons.

 _Snape is extra strict, don't make a sound in his class, or even the dungeons just to be safe!_

 _Don't make any plans for this weekend, McGonagall is giving a 24 foot long essay about theory._

 _First years just learned Incendio, so be careful in the Charms corridors._

 _Trelawney is actually taking homewor- WHAT! I haven't finished yet, can I copy- You had a month to do it._

 _Hayes is moody, so don't get on his bad side._

 _Did you hear Meioh didn't show up to any of her classes? So far, they've all been canceled._

It's a mix of word of mouth and a message from his deputy that Albus hears about Professor Meioh sudden disappearance. By now, she's missed three classes.

Minerva walked into the great hall and took a seat next to him.

"Was she in her rooms or office?" he asked her.

She filled her plate with lunch as she answered him, "No, her rooms and office were empty and nothing, that I could tell, was out of place. Her room portrait signaled that they haven't seen her since last night. What did Poppy say?"

"She and Professor Meioh talked last night in her quarters until curfew. Professor Meioh left to work on some more dress design for her friend's wedding."

"There were a lot of drawings skewed around her sitting rooms," Minerva added.

"It would appear that there was no attack, at the very least," he sighed. It was unusual for a Hogwarts professor to miss class, but if the occasion does arrive, a notice is required. The attacks this year, however, make that process much more difficult. "Has anyone see Professor Meioh today?" he asked the entire staff, who at this point, knew, or at the very least heard, of her disappearance.

Multiple heads shook.

The mystery of Setsuna Meioh, and there were many in Albus Dumbledore's mind, was growing with the added mix of fear for her safety.

* * *

In a place far away from Hogwarts — or maybe its was very close — a lone figure stood in a familiar empty misty space.

It was only a day before, or maybe an hour before, or a minute after… at some point around this time "now", Setsuna received a notice from Neo Queen Serenity of the 30th century stating that Sailor Pluto died in the battle against Nemesis. And it is now time for Setsuna of the 20th century to take her position. The death notice of her past (or future?) self transported for her back to her Time Gates, transformed and all, once she was finished reading. Unfortunately, that gave her no time to write a formal notice of absence, a requirement for all staff, in person for Dumbledore-san.

With Hogwarts in mind, she waved of her garnet rod and summoned some parchment and a quill. It still boggles her mind of how so much innovation has gone completely over the British wizarding world's collective head.

As soon as she finished that thought, the Gates behind her opened up. At first Pluto didn't see anyone, but then she heard a bell that could only belong to the royal advisors' daughter. When she panned her vision downward, she saw the soft little grey kitten, Diana, at her feet.

"Pluto!" Diana ran up to her feet and brushed her face against her boots. "You're not dead? But how? Queen Serenity just finished laying your body to rest!"

"Oh, sweet Diana," Pluto swept Diana off her feet. She returned the feline gesture, "Time is a confusing thing. I may I have died recently in your present, but that event is my past. In my future, which I very much do have one, I'm alive thanks to Neo Queen Serenity."

"Thank goodness!" cried Diana. "Small Lady and the others will be so excited to see you again!"

"They will be, but your Small Lady must not meet me yet," Pluto sternly warned.

"Wha-why? Small Lady has been so heartbroken since your passing. Surely it would be kinder to see her as soon as possible."

"I believe you may have a point Diana, however, it's important that she doesn't meet me until later."

"Surely that can't be right!" Diana protested.

"It may not be right," Pluto conceded, "but it is the way things must be done. In order for me to be here now, the past must happen the way it did."

"…Very well," Diana reluctantly accepted and leaned into Pluto's cheek. "Time is confusing… and cruel."

Pluto could only smile at the precious kitten.

"Seeing as we've already broken one of my taboos together, perhaps you can help me tying up a few loose ends."

* * *

Albus and Fawkes were forming an odd ritual over the last few Wednesdays.

The Weasley twins were causing enough havoc to warrant a letter to home every week, with Wednesday being the prime day to write the letter. He wasn't sure how much of influence these letters were having over the twins, but if the letter contained particularly bad behavior, beyond what Molly Weasley could stand, then a howler was due the next morning, That seemed to curbed the mischief. For a few days at most. But they were back at by Sunday.

With a sigh, Albus finished the latest letter, in what he now knows to be a seven year tradition. And like the previous weeks, he treated himself and Fawkes to a few lemon drops afterwards.

He was just about to start on some Ministry letters, when a small charming bell sounded through his office. It wasn't enough to catch the attention of the sleeping portraits. But Fawkes certainly heard and was curious about it. He flew to the door leading out of his office and circled in front of it. Clearly understanding his message, Albus walked over to open the door.

Looking around the front room before him, he didn't see anyone or anything that could've made sure a sound. At his feet, which he noticed when Fawkes landed next to it, was a rolled up piece of parchment tied snuggly with garnet ribbon bow.

Shaking the oddity of the parchment off, he went back to his desk. On the outside of the parchment was the salutation addressed to him and closing signed by a Diana. Intrigued by the odd delivery, he opened the letter.

 _To Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore:_

 _Please excuse the oddity of the delivery of this letter, but it was of upmost importance that you receive this letter as quickly as possible. My name is Diana and I'm a close friend of Setsuna Meioh, one of your professor. [Not that you needed a reminder, but I'm informed that clarity is key in these kinds of letters.]_ _Unfortunately, it is my unpleasant duty to inform both you and Setsuna that a dear friend has recently passed away. We are all sadden by her death. And ordinarily, we would never ask of this, but this friend's death was unusual. So we ask of you to grant Setsuna temporarily leave starting Friday. It's the closest date that we could arrange travel for her. Sadly we don't know how long Setsuna will be missing, but we assure that as soon as this is cleared up, she will return to Hogwarts._

 _Thank you,_

 _Diana_

If Albus had any expectations for this letter, the reality definitely crushed it. A friend's death is always tragic and hard. But an "unusual" death? That made the situation complicated? He learned and knew from experience in two wars that "unusual" meant more than the story was telling. He would ask Professor Meioh about the situation in person before granting her leave.

Cleaning up his desk, he set off to look for Professor Meioh. When not teaching, she was usually helping Poppy, in the staff room, her own chambers, or, as of late, the Ancient Runes classroom with Bathsheda. Seeing as the Ancient Runes classroom was the most likely, he decided to check it first.

It was nearly curfew by the time he made his way down his office steps. He noticed the few remaining students rushing off to their common rooms and a few staff members readying for patrol duty. He bid the students and staff members crossing his path goodnight.

When he entered the classroom, he was exactly right. Only Professor Meioh, Bathsheda, and Irma, who were all hovering over the mysterious book, were present. Papers littered the desks. Books were stacked on any chair that wasn't occupied. Scribed notes were on the blackboard. But despite the mess, progress was being made. It appeared that they had worked their way to the middle of the book.

"I hate to interrupt," he announced his presence, "but may I speak to Professor Meioh?"

The three ladies all gave him various greetings before Professor Meioh approached him.

"What is it, Dumbledore-san?" she asked.

"I regret to inform you that a most unpleasant letter came to me tonight," he said.

"Unpleasant letter?"

"A friend of yours announced that mutual friend has died and you are needed back home soon for help."

"May I see this letter?"

"Of course," he pulled the letter out of his robe's pockets and handed it to her. As she read it, he watched her reactions carefully. But observing Setsuna Meioh wasn't an easy task he realized. The only reactions he spotted was a raised eyebrow and later a furrowed brow. Finally an odd look crossed her face as she finished the letter.

"Ah, I see…" was her muted response.

"I take it that the friend was a dear one?"

"Yes, very dear and close…"

"What do you think of the proposed leave of absence?"

"I believe it to be very necessary," she looked directly into his eyes. By nature, he observed, she was a very serious person, but at this moment, she looked like she was given the most important mission that she must fulfill.

"…Of course. My condolences to you and your friends. It's always hard to lose a loved one… You may leave on Friday, I will arrange a substituted in the mean time."

"Thank you Dumbledore-san."

* * *

Sailor Pluto had quickly familiarized herself with her old friend of loneliness. She misses her duty as a professor, talking with Poppy, and talking with students. She also fears for the school. Shortly after coming to this post, she created an alert for any dark activities around the castle and its grounds.

When thinking and worrying became too much, she checked on her family. She summoned the mist to show her visions of dearest Hotaru thriving as a second year high school student. Her rapid growth during the Elysion crisis was a stressor for her three parents. But years later and Hotaru mental and physical age have seemingly caught up to each other. She's still shy, but unlike before, she's found a small group of friends who accept her and her family. Pluto and Setsuna both fondly thought of a younger version of Ami when they looked at Hotaru.

Next the mist showed her a vision of Haruka and Michiru, who due to her absent were staying in Japan for a year. It was probably doing them some good, stabling their lives. Shortly after graduating high school, they started to constantly leave Japan for months on ends. But they always came back with a tired smile, gifts for everyone, and long stories to tell over the welcome home feast. Michiru's concert for her birthday was a first of string of charity concerts that Michiru was performing. Pluto watched a concert from a few weeks ago at a music festival raising money to save the environment. After the concert, the mist shifted into Haruka in a recording studio. Since she was taking year off traveling, her sponsors wanted to snag the opportunity to film a commercial with her endorsing their cars. Apparently this was something long in the making, but Haruka never wanted to do it until now. With her star status, the commercial was being broadcasted in other countries, so she needed to do the voiceovers in five different languages. Pluto watched as Haruka breezed through the Japanese, Chinese, and English scripts, but struggled with French and Spanish.

The scenes were a pleasant distractions from the nothingness in front of her. She was going to check on Poppy, but sensing the Time Gates about to open, she turned around and waited for her visitor.

Usa ran through, almost tripping over her princess gown, "PUU!"

"Lady!" she opened her arms to wrap around the princess. "How have you been?"

She eagerly told Pluto about her, Ceres, Juno, Palla, and Vesta's coming of age ball. It was the most longly awaited event of all Crystal Tokyo and the grandest in a long time. It meant the coming of a new Sailor Moon. Neo Queen Serenity formally passed down the Silver Crystal to Usa. It was now up to her and her four guardians to protect Crystal Tokyo.

"Mars, Uranus, and Jupiter were the final acts and performed a light show for everyone…wait," she interrupted herself, "is this how you know everything? Our future selves tell you, and then you can act all knowing to our past selves."

Pluto laughed, "That's a wonderful theory, but unfortunately not correct. Most of my all knowing-ness is tied to my own psychic abilities."

They shifted the topic to the news at Hogwarts, of the mysterious book written in Ancient Moon writing, of the crystals, and everything else.

Usa was just leaving as the sirens of an alert sounded. It was the alert on Hogwarts.

But it didn't do any good. Pluto's hands were once again tied. She wanted to leave and help out in England, but her replacement hasn't been born yet. Once her past self is born, then she may leave her post."

"Is something wrong with gates?" Usa asked.

"No, it's Hogwarts," she explained quickly. "Someone from the Black Moon Clan is attacking. And-"

"And you're stuck here," Usa eyes dropped in recognition.

"I wouldn't say stuck, but this certainly isn't where I'd like to be," Pluto admitted.

"I could go-"

"No, you can't fight anyone from the Black Moon Clan yet. It's-"

"'Important that the past must happen the way it did.' You'd think Diana and I would be punished for the number of times we try to break the laws of time."

That got a chuckle out of Pluto, "Maybe, but your hearts are in the right places."

"Well then, if I can't fight, then you must."

"I can't."

"But you did before and left Diana in charge. I'm sure I could protect the gates for a while for you."

"While that's true, the situation then was much more dire. But," Pluto's face shifted from hopeless to hopeful as she summoned more parchment, "I have a plan that I couldn't enact back then."

* * *

 **A/N: A bit shorter than the last few chapters, but the next one is pretty long. And I still want to add to it! So I hope you look forward to it.**

 **Thanks for reading!**


End file.
